


Streetwalker

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Jim switches from feminine to masculine clothes for his profession, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: “Hey, sugar,” Jim grinned and said. “Looking for a good time?”The Vulcan was facing forward, hands gripping the steering wheel. He glanced to Jim and shook his head.Jim huffed. “Do you want anything?”“I…I do not know,” he admitted, glancing at Jim again. Jim looked him over. He definitely was new around here. He was flexing his hands on the wheel and avoiding looking directly at Jim."Then come back when you know what you want. Time is money, baby and you’re wasting mine.” Jim pushed away from the car and walked back to his spot.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Other(s), James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 485
Kudos: 756





	1. A New John

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay!  
> So this is a hooker AU. Jim is a pro and as such he will be with others in the story but end game is always happily ever after with Spock :)
> 
> I plan on updating once a week as I do have most of the story complete. Possibly every Friday or Saturday.

Jim popped the red tootsie pop in his mouth and sucked as he watched Gaila lean into the window of a possible John’s car. He watched them talk before the John handed her some cash. Gaila giggled and hopped into the car which promptly sped away. Jim sighed and rolled his shoulders against the brick wall he was leaning against. He took the pop out of his mouth and gave it a lick as another car approached. It pulled up to the curb, slowing down and then pulling away and driving off. Jim shook his head. It had done that a few times now. He figured the guy had cold feet about buying a pro off the street.

Soon, though, the car came back. Jim pushed himself off the wall and slunk over to where the car was starting to slow down near the curb. He put the pop in his mouth and pulled the sleeves of his dress down his shoulders a bit. Yes, it was a costume of what Vivian wore in _Pretty Woman_ , but Jim looked damn good in it and skirts and dresses were easier to deal with then pulling short shorts down or off.

He adjusted his blue, short wig on his head as the car came to a stop. It was an expensive hovercar. Not overly unusual for this area. Jim knew the type. Rich, cheap skate who wanted some dirty where no one would know…away from their high-class friends in the fancier parts of San Francisco. Usually a hard-up middle age married guy who wanted to fuck a young thing up the ass. Or be fucked up the ass.

The window to the fancy car rolled down once Jim was close enough. He leaned over and placed his elbows on the sill, jutting his ass out. The sucker came out of his mouth as Jim took in the sight of a handsome, posh looking Vulcan in the driver’s seat, complete with the signature bowl cut, slanted brows, and cute pointed ears. Definitely not what he usually found down here.

“Hey, sugar,” Jim grinned and said. “Looking for a good time?”

The Vulcan was facing forward, hands gripping the steering wheel. He glanced to Jim and shook his head.

Jim huffed. “Do you want anything?”

“I…I do not know,” he admitted, glancing at Jim again. Jim looked him over. He definitely was new around here. He was flexing his hands on the wheel and avoiding looking directly at Jim.

 _Don’t have time to figure him out._ “Then come back when you know what you want. Time is money, baby and you’re wasting mine.” Jim pushed away from the car and walked back to his spot. The hovercar idled in place for a few moments before driving off. Jim leaned against his spot and popped his sucker back in his mouth.

Sure enough, the car came back, pulling up to the curb directly in front of Jim and stopping. Jim stared at it until the window rolled down. He watched the Vulcan turn in his seat and place his hand on the passenger’s head rest.

“Are you clean?” he shouted at Jim.

With a roll of his eyes, Jim strolled back over and leaned into the window. He took the sucker back out of mouth and held it between two fingers. “Tested clean just a few weeks ago.” Which was the truth. Bones made sure he came in regularly for tests. He leaned back and fished out his card that pros could get that said they officially clean from his thigh-high boot. He held it up. “Clean as a whistle.”

Deep brown eyes darted over the paper card and nodded that it said Jim was clean. “What are your services?”

 _The fuck?_ Jim sucked on the pop before taking it out of his mouth. _Definitely a newbie._ He put the card back. “Depends. What are you looking for tonight? A hummer in your car? Fuck my face? A quickie in the alley over there? Some kinky shit like coming on my feet? Massage at the motel? An hour at the motel? Me and a friend and you? The list goes on, baby. You name it, I may be up for it. For a price. So, what do you want?”

The brows slanted slightly. Jim thought the confused Vulcan looked cute. But he was taking away precious time and that was annoying.

“What is a hummer?” the Vulcan asked, his slanted brows furrowing together.

 _Oh, honey. He’s got no clue._ “Head. Oral. Fellatio. Blowie.” Jim sighed when the Vulcan simply stared at him. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

The Vulcan blinked and then nodded. His hand not on the passenger headrest rubbed against his thigh. His cheeks tinted a green shade and he licked his lips. “I…that. Please.”

“That what?” Jim asked with a sly smile.

“Oral sexual relations. Please.”

 _Please? Why is this guy picking up a hooker?_ “Thirty if you wear a condom. Sixty if you want to come down my throat.”

The Vulcan looked like it was thinking hard about the options. He then tucked a hand into his back pocket and pulled out money clip with a fat wad of cash. Jim popped the tootsie back into his mouth and watched the John’s fingers count out a twenty and a ten. The Vulcan then glanced to Jim.

Jim slowly pulled the sucker out his mouth so the round red candy looked sinful between his red lips. His potential John then had added two more twenties and removed the ten. He handed the cash over to Jim. Jim grinned and took it.

“Where do…”

Jim reached into the car and unlocked the passenger door. The guy’s eyes widened as Jim opened the door and hoped inside. “Go down the block and left at the light. There’s a warehouse with an empty lot. Cops don’t care there.”

“Prostitution is legal.”

“Yeah, but cops still like to give us a hard time.”

The Vulcan nodded and drove off. Jim sucked on his pop for the short ride. The car pulled into the lot, a few yards from where Gaila’s Jim’s car was parked and rocking. The Vulcan put the car in park and turned it off.

Jim turned in his seat. The Vulcan sat there and stared ahead out the windshield.

“Yo, earth to cute Vulcan.”

His head turned and eyes met Jim’s.

“You want your cock sucked or what? You’ve already paid and I don’t give refunds.”

“Oh, right. Affirmative.” He looked down to his lap and unbuttoned his trousers. His fingers slid down the zipper and reached inside. A fat, pale green cock came into view. Jim’s mouth watered. He had heard stories about Vulcans. About the color and the ridges. It appeared to be half hard all ready which wasn’t unusual for the Johns that picked Jim up. Just the thought of a hooker sometimes got them raring to go.

Jim couldn’t help but say softly, “Fuck, you’re hung.”

“Is that a problem?” the Vulcan asked with a slight inflection of concern.

Jim locked eyes with him and shook his head. “No, just more work for me and more pleasure for you. Do you want to fuck my face or let me work your cock on my own?”

“On your own. Please.”

Jim nodded and leaned forward and over the middle console. He wrapped his hand around the base of the cock, amused that his hand could barely fit around it. He used his other hand to steady himself on the Vulcan’s thigh and to keep his pop from getting dirty. Swirling his tongue around the head, Jim heard the Vulcan groan deep and low. The guy trembled under Jim.

 _Take it he doesn’t get this a lot. Or at all. Poor guy._ Jim mentally shrugged before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. The Vulcan groaned again. Jim sucked him down to where he was holding his base before raising up. He set a steady pace, working the thick cock like the pro he was. Swirling his tongue, sucking in the right places, grazing his teeth occasionally. The cock was quite delicious and Jim took pleasure in bringing the Vulcan pleasure. He had also heard stories about self-lubricating dicks, and boy was it true. The Vulcan was hot and slick in his mouth. He briefly wondered how it would feel to have it up his ass.

Jim moaned as he removed his hand and swallowed the cock, earning a loud moan this time and another full body tremble.

 _Yep, he definitely doesn’t get blown a lot._ Jim moaned around the cock, feeling the Vulcan rest his hand on top of his head. Jim took the dick completely out of his mouth and started laving at the sides of it. Licking from the base to the tip, circling his tongue around the leaking slit before suckling on the head and humming.

More groans from his John and a small snap of hips, pushing his cock further into Jim’s mouth. Jim hummed again but released the Vulcan’s cock before grabbing the base with one hand, and attaching his mouth to the double-ridges, figuring they needed attention and they did. It got the Vulcan unwound. Jim heard what sounded like a growl as he teased, licked and sucked the sensitive ridges before trailing kisses down the aching erection. The Vulcan’s thigh quaked under Jim’s hand.

“Put it back in your mouth, please.”

Jim did, deep-throating him entirely and hollowing his cheeks. Sounds of the indecent slurping of Jim sucking cock filled the car.

He felt the Vulcan grip his wig gently. “That’s…you are…,” he groaned. “good. I am…I’m about to…to…ejaculate”

Jim bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating him continuously as he sucked and hummed him as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks and moaning sinfully around the cock.

With a low growl, the Vulcan’s seed soon came bursting from his member into Jim’s mouth. Jim sucked him down to the hilt, letting the seed down his throat as he swallowed and swallowed everything the Vulcan had to offer. He dragged his mouth slowly up the twitching shaft until he reached the head and kept sucking. The Vulcan grunted and shivered and another small spurt of cum filled Jim’s mouth. He swallowed that to before finally popping off and sitting back in the passenger seat. The Vulcan’s head was thrown back against the headrest. His chest rose and fell heavily as he breathed through his open mouth.

“Good?”

John’s head turned slightly. Chocolate brown eyes met his. Jim smirked and opened his mouth, letting his tongue come out and circle around his lips obscenely. Those eyes narrowed and Jim chuckled, popping his tootsie back in to his mouth.

The Vulcan looked away. He sat there for a moment before finally adjusting himself and putting his cock away. He started the car back up and drove off, back to where he picked Jim up.

“Until next time,” Jim said with a little waving before exiting the car. He tucked the sixty bucks into his thigh high heels and headed back to his spot against the wall. The Vulcan’s car stayed there for a minute longer before driving off.

Gaila came back a few minutes later. She left the car and hiked down her skirt before walking over to Jim, leaning against the wall beside him.

“You do realize you’re dressed like that girl from _Pretty Woman_?”

Jim shrugged. “Yes, and I look good so fuck you. What did that guy want?”

“Pussy, what else? Saw another car in the lot? That fancy car that kept circling, right? You?”

“Uh-huh. A Vulcan.”

The Orion turned towards him. “Fuck off. A Vulcan? I don’t believe it.”

“It’s true,” Jim said, waving his pop at his friend. “A well hung rich one.”

“What did he want?”

“A blowie.”

Gaila frowned. “That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“Can I have him if he comes back?”

Jim shrugged. “We’ve shared Johns before. Sure.”

"A Vulcan," Gaila said again. "That really adds something to the data."

"Mmhmm," Jim agreed. "Probably won't come back, though. Was awfully nervous picking me up."

"Vulcans usually stick to their own kind. Probably just wanted some strange while on Earth. When in Rome, you know."

"Yeah, true." _I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he came back. Dude did have a nice cock._

A car pulled up, pulling Jim from his thoughts. Jim sauntered over and leaned into the car, eyeing the middle-aged balding human. "Hey sugar, looking for a good time?"


	2. The Vulcan Returns

Jim didn’t really expect to see that fancy car show up again, but sure enough, it did a few days later. Jim did have a few regulars but they mostly came once every few weeks.

He and Gaila were at their same spot along with a few other pros looking for money. Jim stayed away from them. Some of them were mean and carried knives. It could be cut throat at times being a streetwalker. Jim did have a knife but he only need to use it to threaten Johns that got out of hand which wasn't very often.

The car pulled up and Jim motioned for Gaila to take it since she wanted a go with the Vulcan. Gaila hiked up her leopard print skirt and waltzed over. Jim sucked on his lollipop and watched her lean over in the window.

Jim furrowed his brows as Gaila gave the guy a finger and then stomped back over.

“Fucker wants you.”

“Oh?” Jim said. Jim waltzed over and leaned into the car. “Hey, sugar. Looking for me?”

“Yes,” the Vulcan replied. “Um…” his eyes darted everywhere but Jim again. “May I…”

Jim grinned. “Honey, do you want me to suck your cock again?”

“Yes, please.” He held out sixty dollars which Jim happily took and hopped into the car. They drove to the same spot and Jim turned in his seat. The Vulcan didn’t waste any time this time with taking his cock out. Jim leaned over and went to town. The Vulcan lasted a little longer than last time, coming in Jim’s mouth with a grunt, his hand gripping Jim’s pink bob cut wig this time. Jim swallowed everything and licked him clean before sitting back. He licked his lips and saw a car a few feet away rocking steadily, windows fogged up.

“What are they doing?” the Vulcan as he righted himself.

“Fucking,” Jim said. He nodded seeing a hand press against the back window. “Fucking in the backseat.”

“I see.”

Jim looked at his John and grinned. He motioned towards the back of the car. “You’ve got a spacious back seat if you want to fuck. I’m nice and tight, you know, and would love a nice dick like yours in me.”

The Vulcan didn’t reply, merely started the car up and drove Jim back to his corner. Jim walked over to Gaila who stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

“What did he want this time?”

“Another blowie.”

“I could have done that.”

Jim chuckled. “Maybe he’s not into Orions.”

She snorted.

“Or girls.”

She gave him a look. “The first time he picked you up you were in that _Pretty Woman_ dress.”

Jim shrugged. Tonight, he was wearing short shorts and a crop top that said ‘pound cake’. He didn’t always where the dresses and skirts. A truck pulled up and the pros started vying for the guys attention. Gaila approached and the driver picked her, much to the chagrin of the others. Jim watched them talk before his friend got into the truck and drove off.

A few moments later, a car started slowly moving along the curb. A few other pros approached as did Jim. It was a competitive night. Too many streetwalkers, not many cars coming around.

“Hey baby, I got what you need!” one called.

“Sugar, I can love you all night,” Another called.

Jim gave the car a little wave and turned around. He shook his ass at the car. The car came to a stop near Jim. The driver parked and got out. Jim turned back around and put his hands on his hips, inching his shorts down a bit more.

“Hey, honey, looking for a good time?” Jim asked the tall Hupyrian approaching him.

The Hupyrian looked Jim up and down.

Jim gave his sucker a lick. “If you wanna a quick fuck in the alley it’s a hundred with a condom. Two hundred without.”

“Acceptable. Lead the way.”

Jim gave the tall alien John a wink and turned on his heel. He sauntered into the alley, the John following behind. There were already a few pros spaced out in the long, narrow area. One fucking a John while another blew a John. Jim led his John to his favorite spot, right behind a stack of wooden pallets.

“Cash first, baby,” Jim told him.

The Hupyrian dug into his pocket and handed Jim a hundred dollars. Jim took it and pocketed it. He then offered the guy a selection of condoms from his knee-high converse shoes. After the guy picked one, Jim turned around and pulled down his shorts and undies to his knees. He spread his legs and bit and leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall.

“I’m all prepped, baby,” Jim said. “All you…ah, fuck…okay then…mmm…” the John didn’t waste anytime grabbing his hips and shoving his cock into his ass. _Asshole,_ Jim fussed. At least the guy wasn’t all that thick so it didn’t hurt that much. Jim braced himself against the wall as the John started thrusting away, gripping Jim’s hips and groaning.

“That’s it, baby, fuck me good,” Jim laid it on. He had to with most Johns. Others wanted him quiet. Most though, wanted to know they were sex gods. The sound of his John’s balls slapping against him mixed with the other seedy sounds from the pros in the alley. Jim hung his head and let the guy use him. “Fuck me harder, baby. You’re so fucking big. Pound my ass good.” Jim gave the guy some moans and groans. The Johns thrusts sped up. Jim tightened his muscles around him and heard the guy grunt.

 _I need to go to the store tomorrow,_ Jim thought. _Bread, milk, some sodas…_ Jim heard the telltale signs of a John nearing climax. Jim worked back onto the cock, helping the guy a bit.

“Come on, baby, you gonna cum? Cum in me, baby. I want it. I want it so bad.”

“Ah,” the John groaned a moment later, finding his release.

“Oh, yes, baby, so fucking good,” Jim said breathlessly.

The guy gave a little grunt before pulling out and throwing away the condom. By the time Jim had pulled up his undies and shorts, the Hupyrian had zipped up and was walking out of the alley.

 _Wham, bam, thank you, Jim._ Jim left the alley and took up his spot again.

* * *

Two nights later, the Vulcan’s car pulled up and Jim got in. They went to the same spot and Jim sucked his cock thoroughly for sixty bucks before being driven back to his corner. And the same thing another two days later.

A week later, though, Jim was on another block a mile away from his usual place. The dumb bitches had run him and Gaila off that night. Jim crossed his arms and leaned against the street sign post. Gaila had just went into the nearby alley with two guys, an Andorran and a Bajoran. He kept an eye and ear out in case his friend needed him. So far, though, no.

Jim looked up at the stars. _Maybe after all of this, Starfleet? Eh._

_Beep._

Blinking, Jim looked around then saw a familiar fancy car on the other side of the street. Jim looked both ways at the curb then walked over. The driver’s side window came down and Jim leaned over. “Hey baby. Looking for me?”

The Vulcan nodded. “Is this your new spot?”

“Nah, just for tonight. Want your cock sucked again?”

“Yes, please.”

“Please?” Jim chuckled. “How gentlemanly of you? Sixty again.”

The Vulcan licked his lips. “Um…the first time you said something…something about…your face and oral relations.”

Jim smirked. “Oh, face-fucking? Still sixty. But, sugar, face-fucking is better done with you standing and me on my knees. There’s a spot in the park up the street that’s quiet. Let me just tell my friend I’ll be back and we’ll go.”

The Vulcan nodded.

Jim turned and jogged back across the street, glad he wore sneakers today with short shorts and a belly shirt. He poked his head into the alley and saw his friend being double-teamed. “I’ll be back, babe!”

“K!” she replied. “Be safe!”

“You too!”

Jim went back to the car and got in. The Vulcan drove to the spot and parked where Jim instructed. They got out and Jim led him to the spot—a bench down from a broken lamp post. He sat down and pulled the Vulcan closer by his hips.

“We are in public,” the Vulcan said, stepping back and looking around.

“No one comes here this late at night,” Jim assured him. “I’ve fooled around here loads of times. No one comes here.” Jim chuckled. “Well they _come_ , but mostly in me.”

The Vulcan continued to look around. Jim sighed and grabbed his hips again, pulling him close. He rubbed his face against his crotch earning a gasp from the alien. Jim glanced up at him before licking up the metal of the zipper. He took the zip in his mouth and lowered it. The Vulcan’s hands joined, unbuttoning the fastenings.

“I thought you said knees,” he said, arching a brow.

“Yeah, well, the grounds here is rough on my knees. Do _you_ want me on my knees?”

“Whichever is more comfortable for you.”

“Why thank you.” Jim reached into the guys pants and fished out the growing arousal. Jim stroked it firmly, seeing how it coated itself in his natural lube. Jim wandered again how it would feel fucking him. It was hot and heavy in his hand. He imagined it would fill him nicely. Sneaking his hand down to cup the Vulcan’s balls, Jim found none.

“Internal,” his John informed him.

“Oh, cool.” Jim licked his lips as a hand moved to the back of his neck. The Vulcan stepped closer, the head brushing against Jim’s lips.

“Baby, I’ve missed your fat cock,” Jim laid it on thick. “Gonna be so good for you. You gonna fuck my face hard, aren’t you?”

The Vulcan moaned and nodded.

"I've been so eager to taste you again," Jim ran his tongue over the tip of the cock, making the other groan with pleasure. Jim closed his lips tighter around the Vulcan, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip of his thick cock, and grazing the small sensitive ridges beneath the head, before swallowing his length all the way back to the end of his throat, then back out. Jim repeated this, bobbing back and forth on the dick.

The Vulcan groaned, rocking his hips, burying his dick further into Jim’s hot mouth. "Don't stop."

Jim's eyes closed as he worked down the length. He moaned sensually as the tip nearly reached the back of his throat, the soft smooth skin moving against his wet tongue perfectly. He felt another hand card trough his hair as he continued to suck on delicious dick, his head endlessly bobbing back and forth, his mouth working his mate with care. Soon, though, he popped off and licked the tip.

“C’mon, fuck my face. Choke me on your cock.”

The Vulcan loudly groaned as Jim deep throated him, sucking him all the way down until his nose was buried in the Vulcan’s pubes. He gripped Jim’s short green wig and held him still on his cock. Jim relaxed his throat and gripped the John’s hips. The hand on his neck massaged his skin. The dick throbbed as Jim’s throat muscles spasmed. Jim quickly breathed through his nose as he gripped those hips, not used to Jim’s just keeping his cock lodged in his throat like this, his mouth stretched wide around the engorged member. His eyes watered at the pressure; but he was a trooper. Jim hummed around him and flattened his tongue on the underside of cock, pressing against the throbbing vein.

The grip on is head was loosened and hips to rock back and forth. Jim internally sighed as the member slid in and out of his mouth. The Vulcan grunted as he picked up the pace with thrusting into Jim’s mouth.

“Your mouth…I…its…so good.”

Jim moaned and hummed around him as he bobbed in time with the Vulcan’s thrusts. The Vulcan soon began fucking his mouth him in earnest. Using Jim as he pleased. When the Vulcan’s pumping started becoming a bit erratic, Jim looked up and saw the Vulcan’s mouth open and his head thrown back as he continued thrusting forward into Jim’s moist heat, pulling Jim’s head down onto him. Jim’s nose kept hitting his pubic hair as his mouth was repeatedly filled.

He thanked whatever god there was that his gag reflex had gone away years ago as Jim would be gagging now with how deep the Vulcan was forcing his arousal down his throat. Jim moaned around the cock, the vibrations causing the Vulcan to shudder. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard.

“Ah,” the Vulcan growled, his cock in Jim’s mouth twitched and suddenly his release filled Jim’s mouth.

Jim swallowed it eagerly while the Vulcan held his face in place. Jim stayed there until the Vulcan loosened his grip, his entire load spent into Jim’s mouth. He licked the Vulcan clean and then let the cock fall from his mouth with a wet pop. He licked his lips, tasting what remained there as he leaned back and looked up at the Vulcan.

The Vulcan was breathing in and out deeply through his nose. He stepped back from Jim and started to tuck himself back into his pants.

“You know,” Jim said a little hoarsely, wiping his mouth. “I do more than just blowjobs. My ass is so down to take a plowing from you.”

The Vulcan’s face got green. His eyes met Jim’s before looking away. “I see.”

Jim stood up and turned around. He spread his legs and bent at the waist, putting a hand on his knee while the other went back and pulled down his shorts and underwear enough to expose his ass to the night’s air. “Seriously, if you wanna put it in right now you can. Only a hundred bucks for you.” Jim put both hands on his knees bending over more so his ass was in the air before the Vulcan. He hung his head and looked behind him. The Vulcan stepped closer and Jim felt soft hands gently cup his plump cheeks.

“I’ve already been fucked a couple times tonight so I’m already lubed up and ready to go. You can stick it right in. I’m still tight as fuck, in case you were wondering.”

Jim’s ass cheeks were squeezed and then spread. He felt eyes on him before the hands dropped away completely. Jim saw the Vulcan step back from him.

“No, thank you. Not tonight.”

Jim shrugged and straightened up. It was worth a shot to see if the guy would put out more money. Jim pulled his shorts up. They walked back to the car and Jim was driven back to his corner. Gaila was done with the guys and stood against the side of the building. Jim was paid and he got out. The car drove off and Jim went and stood with his friend.

“Vulcan wanted a blowjob again?”

“Yep. I practically presented myself to him afterwards. Bent over and said he could fuck me.”

“Didn’t want to?”

“Nope.”

“Strange man. You’ve got a nice ass.”

“I know, right?”


	3. A Gang Bang and a Quickie

Jim jumped out of the truckers cab after a blowjob and headed back down the street to his corner. As he approached, he saw Gaila standing in front of an open door to a moderately sized party bus. They had gotten a few of those in the past and usually meant one thing. Gaila turned and saw him. Smiling, she waved him over.

“Gang bang?” Jim asked quietly as he got closer.

“Yep. Bachelor party boys want some fun.” She inclined her head up the stairs into the bus before heading up inside. Jim followed her up the steps and into the semi dark interior. Jim took in the bus. He’s been in a few and found it similar to the others. Two tone plush leather seats, a stripper pole smack in the middle of the bus, led lights, and a small cocktail bar.

Sitting around in the seats were ten guys of various species. Mostly human but Jim noted two Andorians, a Zakdorn, and a Hekaran.

“Guys," Gaila said sweetly, putting her arm around Jim's waist. "I told you my friend, Christopher was a looker." They had come up the fake names a while back. Christopher Law was what Jim went by when he was a briefly a cam model and then a stripper and then an escort. “Chrissy, baby, these bachelors are on a stag night and want some fun.”

“Rachel, you know I love to have fun,” Jim replied with a grin. He looked around at the fellas. Most were eyeing them both appreciatively. “Who’s the lucky groom to be?”

One of the humans raised his hand. Jim gave him a little wave.

“So, um, Rachel,” the Hekaran who sat close to them said. “How much for you and Chris for a few hours of…fun?”

This wasn’t Jim and Gaila’s first rodeo with parties like this. They had agreed on prices a while back depending on the size of the group and what they would be doing with them. These guys looked like they had some money between them. Party buses weren’t cheap.

“We’ve got,” the Hekaran reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. “A thousand. Is that enough?”

Gaila looked at Jim. Usually they charged one fifty a head but oh well. Jim nodded. Gaila took the cash and shoved it into her chest. “It’s perfect, boys.”

Soon the bus was moving, the lights dimmed down and party lights came on. Jim worked the stripper pole as the boys hooted and hollered while Gaila gave the Hekaran a lap dance. They denied offered drinks, needing to stay level headed to party with the boys. Jim did a twirl on the pole before dropping down to a squat and picking up his rear slowly until he stood back up straight. Jim made eye contact with one bachelor, a blonde human. Jim licked the pole as he ground against it. The guy grinned and cupped his crotch. Jim did another twirl and dropped down again. The guy leaned back in his seat and unzipped his pants.

“Yo, Otto, whatchu doin’ man?”

Otto fisted his cock out. “What? We didn’t just pay them to dance and gyrate in our laps. A grand better get us some ass.”

“What about mouth?” Jim asked, crawling over and placing his hands on Otto’s knees.

Otto grinned and spread his legs. “Definitely that too.”

“Yeah, we paid for…”

“I wanna…”

“We should…”

The other bachelors started chiming in with that they wanted while Jim scooted closer and gripped Otto’s cock, stroking him firmly before lowering his mouth onto the arousal. Jim and Gaila already knew this was expected. Poor boys, but at least they knew now and would get some. Jim swallowed Otto’s cock down, earning a low moan from the guy as the others quickly decided to take the party to a motel.

* * *

Sandwiched between two bachelors, Jim let them pull at his crop top and short shorts. One rocked his arousal against his ass while the other bit at Jim’s neck and fondled Jim through his undies. Jim avoided letting them kiss him as he was manhandled out of his clothes. He paused them for a moment, pushing one onto his back on the bed. Jim grinned and took off his shoes, taking out a wad of condoms and some packets of lube. He tossed them onto the bed and then crawled on top of the human who, Jim recognized as Otto from the bus, was quickly shoving his pants and underwear down and freeing his erection.

“What do you want, baby?” Jim asked. “My ass or mouth?”

“Ass, definitely,” Otto replied. Jim grabbed a condom and rolled it onto his cock. Jim took one of the packets of lube and dribbled some onto the guy before reaching around himself. He made sure he was slicked up before lining up and inching down onto the guy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Otto chanted breathlessly. “Man, I thought your mouth was great but damn, your ass.”

Jim grinned. He rocked his hips, getting a feel of the guy’s girth. He was average and in any other circumstances, Jim would’ve ridden the guy until they both came but with nine other guys, Jim didn’t have the time. He started to bounce on Otto.

“You like that, baby?” Jim moaned. “You like me riding your hard dick.”

Otto grunt and nodded. He gripped Jim’s hips and started snapping his hips up, using his feet planted on the floor as leverage. Jim gave him a very whore-ish mewl and told him he felt so good. Jim looked to the side and found the human that had been trying to kiss him, jerking his cock beside him.

“You want to fuck my mouth?” Jim asked him.

The guy’s eyes darted between Jim and Otto. Otto waved his hand. “Nelson, c’mon, no one’s shy here. Put your dick in his mouth.”

Nelson hesitated so Jim reached out and gripped him, firmly tugging his cock. “C’mon baby, I want you too. I love being filled with dick.” That did it. Jim opened his mouth as Nelson quickly stepped closer and grabbed Jim by the back of his blue wigged head. Jim only had to lean down a tad from riding Otto to take Nelson’s member in his mouth, sucking and humming him.

“Shit,” Nelson grunted. He started to pump his hips, fucking Jim’s mouth. Jim placed one hand on Nelson’s hip. While Otto and Nelson filled him, Jim glanced around the room. Gaila was taking care of three other bachelors on the other double sized bed in the room. Two bachelors were perched on the dresser in the room, masturbating at the sight. The eighth was by Jim’s two watching intently. The ninth was in one of the chairs by the window masturbating while the tenth, the groom, sat in the other chair looking put out.

 _Someone’s not enjoying his bachelor party,_ Jim thought. He closed his eyes and focused on his two, soon grinding down hard on Otto and tightening his muscles around him. Otto let out a shout, bucking up into a few more times before finishing. Nelson pushed Jim off his cock.

“My turn,” Nelson said, helping Jim off of Otto and getting Jim onto the edge of the bed on his hands and knees. Nelson quickly put on a condom and lined his cock up.

Jim keened as he was entered and stretched again. “Oh yes, baby, put that hard cock in me. I want it.”

“Yeah you do,” Nelson gritted out, bottoming out in Jim before pulling back and thrusting back in. He set a hard, fast pace fucking Jim. Jim gripped the bed and took it, actually enjoying the fat cock as it tickled his sweet spot nicely.

“Unnn,” Jim whined. “Fuck me good, baby.” Jim lifted his head as the bed moved under him. The human that had been watching him take Nelson and Otto was there, dick out and pointing at Jim. Jim smiled. “Want my mouth, sweetie?”

The guy nodded and soon Jim was back to both ends being filled. After Nelson finished a little while later, the one Jim had been blowing took his place but this time turned Jim around and eased him back onto his cock as he squatted on the bed on his knees. He groaned more than the others as Jim rocked back and rode him, bouncing on his cock until he came. Jim eased up and off him and another grabbed Jim and maneuvered him onto his back.

“Hey, baby,” Jim smiled at him. The guy smiled back and then hiked Jim’s legs up over his shoulders. Jim stretched his arms out above him and sighed as he was once more filled.

“Fuck, he’s tight,” the Andorian hissed.

“I know, right, Shethen?” the one from before said breathlessly. “Almost wish I barebacked him. Yo, Vincent, you gonna fuck him or her? Its your party after all?”

Jim didn’t hear Vincent’s response as Shethen started thrusting away. Jim focused up at the alien above him and in him. “Oh yeah, baby,” Jim gave him a moan. “You gonna fuck me hard too?”

“Yes, yes,” Shethen groaned, gripped Jim’s legs as he started thrusting wildly. The guy lasted a few minutes before releasing into Jim. Jim lowered his legs as the blue Andorian rolled off. Before Jim could ask who’s next, another appeared over him and between his already spread legs. 

Jim stroked his own half hard cock as the guy did the same to his own. “Still so tight for another dick. You gonna fill me?”

“Such a whore for dicks aren’t you?” the John replied, settling over Jim. He had put on a condom and lined himself up with Jim’s hole.

“I am,” Jim told him. “I’m such a whore for dick. Give it to me.” Jim bit his bottom lip and arched his back as this bachelor John was longer and thicker than his buddies. Jim moaned for real as the guy sunk in to the hilt, his balls slapping against Jim. He pulled almost completely out before snapping back in.

“Ah, yes,” Jim cried, wrapping his legs around the guy’s waist.

“Damn, Julius, don’t ruin him for the rest of us,” Jim heard Otto’s voice again. “I’m going to want another go at him soon.”

“Fuck off, I’ll pound his tight little ass as hard as I want. He likes it, don’t you Chris?”

Jim looked at Julius and nodded. “Of course, I do. I love it hard and rough.”

Julius grinned before going to town. Jim arched his back again as he was fucked into the mattress. Jim didn’t feel the bed dip again until the Zakdorn from the chair was suddenly straddling Jim’s waist.

“Ossas, what the hell?” Julius gripped.

“What? He likes both hole filled. I’m not in your way!” The Zakdorn, his back to Julius, shifted a little further up Jim's chest and leaned forward until his dick brushed against Jim's closed mouth.

Jim gave the head a lick before opening his mouth. Ossas trusted shallowly between Jim's pink lips. He adjusted himself over Jim after a moment, making his long cock go deeper. Jim closed his eyes and hummed around the cock. One hand slipped down to his own cock, stroking himself in time with Julius fucking him.

Both Johns lasted several minutes until Julius came first with a shout followed by Ossas' deep guttural groan, his seed spilling down Jim’s throat. Jim swallowed all Ossas had to offer, licking him clean. They both moved off Jim after a moment. Jim still hard, turned onto is stomach and rolled his hips against the bed. He eyed the guys.

Otto, Nelson, and the Andorian that had been with Jim had now taken over with Gaila while the three that had been with her were eyeing Jim.

Jim grinned and propped his head up on this hand, elbow on the bed. “Ya’ll paid for a good time? Over so soon? Who wants to fuck me?”

“Vincent, c’mon, you haven’t done either yet,” one walked over to the groom to be, still in the chair. He nudged his friend. “Fuck one of them, dude. We paid.”

“I didn’t ask ya’ll to pay for hookers.”

“Well we did and both are tight as fuck. Just get your rocks off.”

Vincent crossed his arms and shook his head. His friend sighed.

“I could go again,” the Hekarian offered, already climbing onto the bed behind Jim. He gripped Jim's cheeks and spread them apart. 

“Darok, you can always go again,” Caleb laughed. “Remember Vegas?”

Jim tuned them out as Darok shoved his hard cock into Jim and humped him into the bed. Jim got off against the covers right before Darok finished and rolled off of him. The other Andorian took his place, pulling Jim up onto his knees and shoving his arousal in. Jim hung his head and went through the motions, grunting, moaning, mewling as he was used. He finished and once more, another took his place behind Jim, gripping his hips and thrusting away. 

* * *

When the bachelors, minus the groom were satiated, Jim rolled off the bed and sidled up to Vincent. He smiled at the groom as seed from a few of the guys that had barebacked him dribbled out of him. “You sure you don’t want some fun?”

Vincent looked him over. Jim bit his lip, he knew he looked wrecked, having taken nine cocks repeatedly over the course of an hour. Gaila did too but she had already tried getting the groom to play with her.

“He’s shy,” Otto offered. “C’mon guys, lets give them some privacy.” They all nodded and shuffled out of the room along with a redressed Gaila. Once the door closed, Jim watched Vincent visibly relax.

“What you do want, honey?” Jim asked softly.

Vincent rubbed his hands up together. “I…could you…fuck me?”

Jim blinked. That wasn’t a new ask but definitely a first with a group like this. Jim nodded. “Yeah, honey, of course.

Vincent quickly stood and started unbuttoning his pants. He moved to the closet bed and hiked his underwear and pants down before leaning over the side, ass in the air. “Fuck me hard, daddy.”

“Okay then,” Jim said before rolling on a condom and giving Vincent what he wanted.

* * *

“So, what was up with the groom?” Gaila asked as they stood in the bathroom of the hotel room and cleaned up.

“Wanted me to fuck him.”

Gaila raised a brow. “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah,” Jim chuckled. “Dude was begging for it harder and harder. Saying ‘more daddy, please daddy’. Would make a good hooker.”

“Heard he’s marrying a lady. Nevaeh, I think the others said her name was.”

Jim snorted. “I hope Nevaeh is into strap-ons because Vincent likes his ass pounded.”

They looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

Jim took a few nights after the gang bang off but soon was back to work at his normal corner. He leaned against the wall and sucked on his lollipop. He’d had three customers so far—a quickie in the alley with a human, a blowie in a car with a Bolian, and a fuck in the back of a car with a Ferengi that got mad at Jim because his cock kept slipping out. Not Jim’s fault he was on the smaller side.

Gaila was off at the motel with one of her regulars who paid for an hour but always lasted like ten minutes. The other workers were milling about as cars came and went on the busy street.

He saw the Vulcan’s car pull up and park down the street a bit. Jim cocked his head to the side. Usually he pulled his car up right in front of him. 

Eh, Jim shrugged. He pushed off the wall and started to walk towards the car but stopped when he saw the car shut off and the Vulcan get out. Jim stopped and popped his sucker in his mouth as the Vulcan approached. Jim looked him over. He wore knit sweater and black slacks. 

_Cute,_ Jim thought. “Want to fuck my face again?” Jim asked when the Vulcan got within a few feet of him.

“No, no. I…” those brown eyes darted towards the alley. “You mentioned before…a…something about a quickie.”

“Aw, baby,” Jim took the sucker out and leaned into the guy’s personal space. “You finally want to fuck me up the ass?”

The Vulcan’s entire face flushed that cute green color. His eyes darted around. Tonight, was pretty quiet on the streets. Most of Jim’s fellow hookers were off with their Johns elsewhere. Only a few remained, loitering around, waiting for the next guy.

“They alley is empty,” Jim told him. He stepped closer and ran a hand down the Vulcan’s torso. “You’d have me all to yourself.” He cupped the guy, earning a small gasp.

The Vulcan nodded. “Yes, yes…the alley.” He stepped back, away from Jim’s grasp. “Does a quickie mean quickly?”

Grinning, Jim popped the sucker in his mouth and nodded. Talking around it, he said, “It does. If you want longer, then there’s a motel that charges by the half hour or hour down the block.”

“The alley would be fine tonight. How much?”

“Since I’ve already been fucked a few times tonight, a hundred with a condom. Two hundred without a condom.” Jim took his sucker out and waved it in front of the Vulcan. “Fuck, you know what? One fifty since the others used a condom. You’d be the first to cum in me tonight if you want.”

“Fascinating.” The Vulcan took out the wad of cash and counted out one hundred and then hesitated. He looked at Jim who blew him a kiss. Fifty more was added to the hundred and handed over. Jim took it and shoved it into his thigh high boot. He wore a short school girl’s skirt with a tight button up sleeveless top tonight, complete with a platinum pixie cut wig.

“Follow me, honey.” Jim led the Vulcan a yard away to the dimly lit alley. He walked to the middle and then around a large stack of wooden pallets. Jim faced the wall and reached under his skirt, pulling down his underwear to his middle thighs and spreading his legs. He leaned forward and placing his hands on the wall, jutting his ass out and arching his back. His sucker nestled between two fingers so he didn’t lose it.

“C'mon big boy," Jim said. "Put that fat cock in my ass. No need to prep, just sink it in, baby. I'm nice and slick for you.”

Jim heard some shuffling behind him before the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down hit Jim's ears. Hands then gripped his ass, gently messaging the firm globes before spreading them. A thumb slid over Jim's tight, slick hole. 

"You can finger me if you want," Jim said, quite liking the Vulcan's touch. "But, like I said, I'm good to go."

The Vulcan didn't reply. The thumb continued to rub and firmly press against Jim. It soon left, replaced by the John's slick cock. It slid against the crease of Jim’s ass, rocking against him a bit. Jim was almost about to ask if they guy even wanted to fuck him when the bulbous head nudged at his entrance. Jim hung his head and braced for the initial breach. He was used to his line of work but this guy was a bit bigger than his normal Johns. Jim also kept himself tight with Kegel and pelvic floor exercises as no one wanted a loose whore.

“Ah, fuck yes, get it in my ass,” Jim sighed as the Vulcan eased the head in. "Yes."

The Vulcan moved almost painstakingly slow as his shaft slid into Jim. Jim hung his head and moaned for real, the Vulcan wasn’t all the way in and Jim was already feeling overwhelmed a tad but soon those ridges brushed against his p-spot, causing Jim to mewl. He could feel little Jim perking up as the Vulcan continued to inch in.

“I can take it all, sugar. Don’t go easy.”

It felt like an eternity before the Vulcan finally bottomed out, stilling once he was pressed completely against Jim’s round globes. Jim moaned at the stretch and burn at being completely full of Vulcan cock. He clenched his eyes closed as the Vulcan was definitely on the bigger than he was used to. He was glad the Vulcan was standing still so Jim could get used to the sizable dick.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so big. You fill me up so good.”

“You…you feel…ethereal,” The Vulcan managed to say, his hands squeezing Jim’s cheeks together around his member.

 _Ethereal? Yeah, I guess my ass is heavenly._ Jim clenched his muscles around him. “Ditto,” Jim smiled and replied. He wiggled his hips and his eyes rolled back. His mouth opened in a keening cry as the Vulcan’s double-ridges brushed against his prostate again.

 _Fuck, I’m definitely going to cum with this guy._ “You can move, baby. Move and make me feel it.”

The Vulcan moaned. His hands slid up from his ass, under the skirt and grabbed Jim’s hips. He circled his hips before pulling out almost fully before thrusting in again. Jim moaned and clawed at the alley’s wall. The Vulcan did it again and then snapped his hips forwards, hitting Jim’s prostate. Jim arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

“Fuck yes, fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

But the Vulcan didn’t. He kept a modest pace, rocking back and forth, in and out of Jim, panting and groaning low.

Jim bit his bottom lip. The slow fucking was alright but a quickie was a quickie. He didn't pay for slow at the motel. This was the alley. “C’mon, really fuck me. Pound my ass, baby.” Jim adjusted his hands on the wall and pressed back on the cock, moving his and fucking himself roughly back onto the Vulcan's member. The John paused and grunted as Jim used him. Jim mewled each time the guy’s double ridges hit him in the sweet spot. “So good, baby, keep fucking me. Need you so bad.” 

The Vulcan did as Jim begged, picking up his pace and thrusting into Jim faster and harder as Jim moved back against him enthusiastically.

“Oh…god, yes! Ah…ah…yes…keeping fucking me, baby.” 

The Vulcan grunted, leaning over Jim’s back and nipping at the back of his neck.

“No marks. That’s extra,” Jim gasped.

The Vulcan stopped marking his neck but stayed bent over Jim as he continued to thrust into him.

“You close? You gonna cum in me? I need it…I need your cum.”

“Yes. Close,” he groaned.

“Ahh…me too…so close…” That wasn’t a lie. Jim’s cock was bouncing happily but wanted attention. Jim removed one hand from the wall and reached for his cock under the skirt. He fisted himself in time with being fucked.

“Come on, come on, give it to me,” Jim mewled. “Fuck me. Cum in me.” Jim bit his lip and tensed up as he came, his seed shooting out to the ground below.

The Vulcan actually growled as Jim tightened around him. His pace faltered until he soon buried his cock deep inside Jim and stilled. Jim felt the familiar rushed a cool slick coating his insides. He felt the Vulcan rest his forehead against his back as his hips started to rock against Jim again slowly. 

“So good, baby. I love your cum in me,” Jim said breathlessly, coming down from his own orgasm. He hung his head and released his cock, wiping his hand on his skirt.

The Vulcan nodded against his back and stopped moving his hips. Jim looked at the ground and counted to twenty before he tsked and wiggled his hips. “It’s another hundred to go again, sugar.”

“Apologies,” he said into Jim’s back before easing out and stepping away.

Jim clenched his cheeks together as he leaned over and pulled up his underwear. There was a convenience store he’d clean himself out in later. He turned around and smoothed down his skirt. “Good?” He asked the Vulcan.

The Vulcan was busy cleaning himself with a hanky. He looked up and nodded before going back to fixing himself and zipping his pants back up.

"Yes, thank you." Brown eyes met Jim's. "It was...fun."

"You are welcome," Jim replied. "And it was fun. See ya next time, baby.” Jim popped his sucker back into his mouth. He walked tenderly towards the alley exit, already feeling the slick of seed dribbling out of him. He joined Gaila, who was back from the motel, against the wall. The Vulcan left the alley after him and headed towards his car where he got in, started it up, and drove off. 

“He good?” Gaila asked.

“Made me cum,” Jim replied before sighing. He then sighed, feeling the Vulcan's seed starting to leak out of him more and wet his undies. He crossed his legs and clenched his cheeks. “He also came. A lot.”

“Yeah, I heard Vulcans have a lot of spunk. Romulans too and Klingons”

Jim nodded. “I’ve had a Klingon before. Yeah, two cocks do mean a lot of cum. I’m going to go the store and clean up. Want anything?”

“Yeah, another pack of condoms. I’m out.”

“Same. I see Bones tomorrow so I'll snag some more free ones from him."

"Good idea."


	4. Doctor Visit

Jim laid on the exam bed and stared at the ceiling. He’d been poked and prodded, had blood drawn and given a urine sample. He tapped his fingers on his belly over the soft fabric of the exam gown. It was a necessity in his line of work—getting checked out every so often. He went every three months but only because Bones forced him to as he lived with the guy. So far Jim had never picked up anything more than a small infection but Jim knew why that had happened. Dirty John…literally a dirty John. Guy smelled and reeked of beer and insisted on bare-backing Jim.

That was a year ago and since then, Jim made sure no smelly dudes fucked him.

The door swished opened and Jim sat up to his elbows. Bones walked in; eyes glued to his PADD.

“What’s the prognosis, doc?” Jim asked fake worriedly. “Am I dying? Do I have an hour to live? Can you finally fuck me if that’s the case?”

Bones hit him with a cantankerous look.

Jim laughed and sat up fully. “I’m clean, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are. Everything looks good. No tears, sores, infections or anything else. Blood work is good too. Minus some vitamin levels” Bones sat the PADD down as Jim jumped off the table and pulled off the gown. He grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them on. “Tell Gaila she needs to come in for a checkup, too. As well as any of the other workers you talk to.”

“I will,” Jim said pulling on his jeans and fastening them.

“Once again…”

Jim sighed as he pulled on his t-shirt. He leaned his hip against the bed as Bones went into his ‘you shouldn’t be doing this speech’. Jim smiled and nodded in all the right places.

“You’re not listening to me,” Bones finally sighed with a huff.

“Nope. Look, its easy money and I kind of enjoy it.”

“Kind of enjoy it? You sleep with strangers!”

“I don’t _sleep_ with them,” Jim countered.

“Jim.” Bones pinched the bridge of his nose then looked seriously at his friend. “You have a degree. You should be in a science lab or Starfleet or in some normal job! Not prostituting yourself on the streets.”

Jim picked up his jacket and shrugged it on. “Hey, sex work is work. You are a doctor; you have to act like your happy to see people who were complete jerks. Well, bad example. You are grumpy no matter who you have to deal with. But, look, all types of work require you to put on a mask and be a little different than you are to appease clients, co-workers, bosses, and so on. I put on a mask and have sex with strangers. Legal sex.”

Bones looked at him with sad eyes. “Jim, I…I worry. Prostitution is legal, yes, but it’s still a rough life. I worry you’ll get hurt or trafficked away or killed.”

“I’m safe, Bonesy,” Jim assured him.

“I wish you’d go back to that escort agency or hell, the cam modeling. I’ll help you set up the cameras again.”

Jim shook his head. “Cam modeling didn’t pay much. And the bosses at the high-class escort agencies had too many sticks up their asses. Plus, I got roughed up that one night and the managers didn’t do shit because the guy was important and paid a ton of money. I now work when I want. I decide who. I decide how much.”

“Listen, toots,” Bones started. Jim rolled his eyes. “I want my friend to be doing better things with his life. Just, try some day jobs. Put on that type of mask and make money not letting random guys fuck you.”

Jim nodded but they both knew he wouldn’t. Jim had gotten into sex work for a reason. Jim hugged his friend who then gave him his new card that outlined his clean bill of health. Jim pocketed it and walked towards the door only to have a hypo jabbed into his neck.

“Ow!” Jim snapped, rubbing his neck and eyeing his bestie. “Really?”

“Like I said, low vitamin levels.”

Jim made a grumpy face then walked out of the room with Bones and down to the waiting room. Jim grabbed a handful of suckers from the jar at the nurses’ station much to Bones’ annoyance.

“Brat."

"Hey, I'll make you dinner tonight before I work. What do you want?"

"Stew."

"Aye, aye." Jim took a step to leave but Bones said, "Oh, wait.”

Jim turned around and Bones popped behind the nurse’s station and grabbed a few boxes of condoms. He handed them to Jim. “Safety first.”

“Aye aye, Cap’n.”

Bones stood close to Jim. “One more thing, please, _please_ stop bare-backing with strangers. Use a damn condom.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

“Fuck you’re so tight,” the gruff voice grunted behind him. 

Jim rolled his eyes as he stood there, braced against the brick wall, feet planted apart as the John bucked into him from behind. “Yeah, baby, so tight for you. Keep fucking me with that nice cock of yours. Oh, yeah.” Jim went through the motions he knew most Johns liked to hear. “You fill me so good, baby.”

The John grunted and gripped his hips tight as Jim took the meh pounding. He rolled his head then looked down to the ground and watched a trail of ants wandering along the edge of the building. The John wasn’t all that thick or long. Jim still felt it but eh, not that much. He’d lubed up before he got to the streets that night.

“You like that, you slut? Huh, my dick in your ass? You cumslut.”

Jim rolled his eyes again. He let out a fake moan for the guy. “Oh, yeah, I love it. Fuck my ass, baby, fuck me.”

John’s thrusts started to falter as his hips and balls slammed against Jim’s ass. Jim clenched his channel around the cock, wanting the guy to cum already. John let out a string of expletives as he forced himself deep and gripped Jim’s hips tighter, bending over Jim’s back. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum…I…ah!”

The man then came. Jim felt the cool slick inside as the man panted against his back. Jim wiggled his ass. “Fuck, yeah, baby, love your cum.”

The man stayed over him, shaking a bit before finally pulling away. Jim clenched his cheeks together and straightened up, pulling his underwear up and pushing down the back his dress. He watched the man tuck his cock in his pants before walking off without another word. Jim fished out the wad of cash the guy had thrust at him from his boot and counted it again. Two hundred. Jim shoved it back in his boot with his other money and left the alley.

Gaila was where he had left her, leaning against their wall. “That was quick.”

“You timing my Johns?” Jim asked with a laugh.

“Yeah,” she laughed back. “Barely five minutes with that guy.”

Jim shrugged then looked around. “Where’s Finnegan?”

“Oh, your Vulcan pulled up. I told him you were busy. He then motioned for Finnegan. They drove off a few moments ago.”

Jim frowned. Sure, the Vulcan wasn’t exclusively his, but…he kind of was. “Eh, good for Finnegan. I’m going to the convenience store to clean up. Want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Gaila said before a truck pulled up. “I’ll see you.” She sauntered the truck and Jim watched her for a few moments. She opened the door and got in. Jim walked away and down the street to the convenience store. He was almost to the parking lot when a familiar car pulled up along the curb beside him. Jim grinned and walked over as the driver’s window rolled down.

“Hey, baby,” Jim greeted him, leaning against the sill. “How was the luck of the Irish?”

The Vulcan raised a brow. “Pardon?”

“The ginger you took off with.”

“Ginger?”

 _God he’s cute._ “The red head. Did he suck you good?”

“Oh. He…we did not. I took him back to the corner.”

Jim chuckled. “Wasn’t me?”

.

.

.

“No,” the Vulcan admitted causing Jim’s stomach to flutter.

Smiling, he asked, “Did you want a blowjob or a fuck?”

“The latter,” the Vulcan said quickly. “Please.”

Jim nodded. “Sure. I just need to clean up unless you’re fine fucking with another guys spunk inside me?” Jim almost laughed at the small look of horror that crossed the Vulcan's features. “Yeah, that’s a no. Let me clean up. Park in the lot at the store. We can do it in the bathroom. The counter is sturdy.”

The Vulcan nodded and did as Jim asked. Jim went inside and got the bathroom key and a look from the owner. Jim went into the bathroom first and made use of the stash of wipes he and Gaila kept in there. He cleaned himself out as best as he could before fingering himself just a bit to get ready for the big guy. He washed his hands and opened the door, beckoning the Vulcan inside.

He stepped into the cramped space of a bathroom counter with a sink and a toilet.

Jim faced the Vulcan after locking the door. “Condom or no?”

“Condom. That is one hundred, correct?” The Vulcan put a hand in his pants pocket but Jim shook his head.

“Yeah, but you can pay after. Do you want me to turn around or do you want me on the counter facing each other?”

The Vulcan’s cheeks tinted green in the jittery light of the small room. “On the counter. Please.”

“Your wish is my command.” Jim then eased himself up onto the edge of the counter. He had forgone putting his underwear back on for the time being. Jim pulled one leg up, resting the heel of his boot on the counter. He slid the zipper down a bit and pulled out some condoms he kept there. “Now, you are a big boy so we’ll go with…” Jim rifled through the condoms. “a-ha!” Jim held out a gold, circular package. “Extra-large and lubed up.”

“Fascinating.”

The Vulcan nodded as Jim put the condoms back and zipped up his boot before putting his leg down. The Vulcan unbuttoned and unzipped, opening his fly up and fishing his cock out of his underwear. Jim tore open the package as the Vulcan rubbed a hand along his arousal. The John stepped closer and Jim rolled the gold condom down his shaft.

“I love how big you are,” Jim told him. He gripped the John firmly and stroked him up and down. The Vulcan’s eyelids fluttered and he moaned deeply. Jim grinned and continued to slide his hand up and down for a few seconds before letting him go.

Adjusting him himself on the edge of the counter better, Jim spread his legs. The Vulcan stepped closer crowding up into his space and standing between his legs. The guy gripped the base of his cock and rubbed his head against Jim’s entrance.

“Yeah, baby,” Jim sighed. “Get it in me.”

The tip eased in and Jim moaned. This, now this, he felt as the Vulcan pushed home slow and steady, his fingers leaving his cock and sliding up Jim’s thighs to grip his waist. His other hand settled behind Jim on his lower back.

Jim hooked his legs around the guy. “That’s it, baby, get it all in me. Need you so bad.” His hands rubbed up and down the Vulcan’s biceps before wrapping them loosely around his neck. Jim bit his bottom lip and keened. The thick member inched in more and until, stretching Jim nicely, until he finally bottomed out.

They both moaned in unison. The Vulcan stared into Jim’s eyes for a moment before ducking his head. He pulled out just as slow as he pushed in but thrust back in harder.

“Ah, yeah, just like that,” Jim groaned. “Fuck me.”

The Vulcan grunted and picked up the pace until he was fucking Jim in earnest.

“Fuck…you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around the thick cock. He mewled when double-ridges brushed against his sweet spot. 

Their eyes met again. Jim licked his lips and the Vulcan leaned forward.

 _Oh no._ Jim turned his head and the guy’s lips hit his jaw. “No kissing, babe.”

“Apologies,” his John muttered. He stilled mouthed against Jim’s skin before reading his head on Jim’s shoulder as shoved into Jim over and over. Jim arched his back and moaned. He felt so good and full. He really did like this guy fucking him.

 _But I shouldn’t,_ Jim thought briefly until his spot was nailed again. _Nngn…fuck it. I like it a lot._ Jim dropped his hands down the Vulcan’s covered ass and squeezed his cheeks, pulling him closer. Grunting into Jim’s neck, he moved quicker. Hot breath panted against Jim’s neck. The sounds of their fucking filled the small room.

“That’s it, baby, I need it.” Little Jim ached between them. Jim mewled, thinking he could probably come untouched. Instead of taking the chance, he released one of the guys cheeks and reached between his legs and under his skirt. He brushed against where the thick member was plowing into him. “You stretch me so good, baby.” Jim grabbed his own cock, stroking himself as he neared his own climax. “You gonna cum…need you to cum, baby.”

“Yes,” the Vulcan groaned into Jim’s neck. “Close…I’m…ugh…” he thrust into Jim a few more times before shoving his cock in to the hilt and letting out a low growl into Jim’s neck. Jim threw his head back and came as well, his seed wetting the inside of his skirt.

His John snapped his hips roughly into Jim twice more before stopping and finally relaxing. Jim leaned back and rested his shoulders against the danky mirror above the counter and sink. The Vulcan picked up his head and once more their eyes met.

 _Don’t try and kiss me again. Don’t do it, don’t…_ and the Vulcan didn’t. He merely blinked and pulled away. Jim let him, removing his arms and legs from around the guy. Jim felt the cock slip out of him. The Vulcan turned slightly away and made work of the used condom. Jim stretched his legs and looked away from him.

Hopping off the counter, Jim hissed as his ass protested the movement. He leaned over and fished his underwear out from where he’d shoved them into his boot. He stepped into them and hiked them up. When he finally looked at the Vulcan, the guy had his money clip out and a crisp hundred dollar bill in hand. 

Jim smiled as he happily took it and shoved it into his boot. He let them out of the bathroom and returned the bathroom key to the owner inside the store.

“I don’t like you fucking in there,” the owner said.

“Okay,” Jim replied with a wave of his hand. He waltzed out of the store, expecting to find the Vulcan had left but no, he was there, leaning against his car. Jim approached. “You good, sugar?”

The Vulcan looked him over and nodded.

“Can I help you with anything else?”

The guy looked like he did want something else. His eyes searching Jim for something. Jim raised a brow and he shook his head. “No, thank you.” He pushed away from his car and opened the door. “I hope you have a good night.”

“You too.” Jim walked back to his corner and found Gaila was back. “Hey, girl, hey.”

“What took you so long? I came back from giving road head and you weren’t back from the store.”

“Vulcan didn’t want Finnegan. He fucked me in the bathroom of the store.”

“Damn. Poor Finnegan but good for you.”

Jim leaned against the wall and nodded. “He’s a good regular.”

Gaila crossed her arms over her chest. “Still wish I could have a go at him.”

Jim laughed. “I think he’s more into dudes.”

She turned and face him. She raised both brows and ran her eyes up and down Jim. “You are wearing a purple bob wig, a red dress, and thigh-high black come fuck me boots. And he’s into dudes?”

Laughing again, Jim nodded. “Hey, he’s got strange taste.”

“He can fuck me up the ass too is all I’m saying. Not only my ass but my cunt and my mouth. Three holes.” She sighed and leaned against Jim’s side against the wall. “You only have two.”

“But damn, are my two good.”

“Bitch. I’ve never been with a Vulcan. I want one.”

Jim laughed as a car pulled up and honked at them. Jim walked over to the car and leaned into the window. “Hey, baby, looking for some fun?”

“Head,” the guy barked. “How much?”

“Thirty with a condom, sixty without.”

The guy agreed to sixty and Jim got in and the guy drove off to another secluded spot that wasn’t the warehouse lot. Money was exchanged and soon Jim had his mouth full of the John’s dick.

* * *

The Vulcan came back the next night and Jim had him the alley that time. The guy pounded Jim good, both climaxing at nearly the same time.

Three days later, Jim looked hopefully up and down the street. It was past when the Vulcan normally showed up.

“What’s up?” Gaila asked.

Jim looked at her and shook his head. “Nothing.”

She crossed her arms. “No Vulcan tonight it seems.”

Shrugging, Jim looked away. “So? Who cares if he comes or not?”

“Be careful there.”

Jim gave her the finger as a John approached on the street. Jim gave him a sweet smile. “Hey, baby, looking for a good time?”


	5. The Park, the Car, and a Cardassian

Jim didn’t see the Vulcan again for a week. Jim was back near the park, short shorts hung low on his hips, showing off a lot of skin, along with a tank top cut off right above his navel. He leaned against the street post and waited to be picked up. Gaila was off with a regular, leaving Jim with a few newbies. One had a habit they needed to feed but the other looked out of place. Jim gave her a card to a group that could help her. She scoffed at it but took it and slunk back to a corner.

Jim closed his eyes for a moment and only opened them when he heard a beep nearby. The Vulcan's car was across the street. Jim waltzed over and leaned into the car’s window. “Long time no see, baby. Thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“My apologies. I was…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Jim interrupted, not needing to know about the Vulcan’s life. “What do you want tonight. Ass or mouth?”

“Um…posterior.”

Jim grinned. “Alley’s busy but my spot in the park is wide open.”

The Vulcan went green but nodded. Jim hopped in the car and off they drove.

* * *

When they came to the bench, Jim asked the John, “Condom tonight or no, honey?”

The Vulcan looked around before asking, “Have…have you had many clients tonight?”

“A few. Why, jealous?”

The Vulcan was silent for a moment before shaking his head. “That would be illogical given your line of work.”

“Exactly.” Jim eyed him, though. “So, condom or no?”

“Condom, please.”

Jim offered him a large like before. Jim turned away from the Vulcan and pulled down his shorts and undies to his knees. He spread his legs and bent at the waist, resting his elbows on his knees so his ass was in the air before the Vulcan. He hung his head and looked behind him. The Vulcan stepped closer, his hard cock already out and condom on.

Jim felt soft hands gently cup his plump cheeks and massage them. Jim internally sighed. The guy had a thing for touching his ass. Hell, it was nice, soft, and plump.

The Vulcan stepped closer and grabbed Jim’s hip with one hand. Jim trembled as the head slowly started pressing in.

 _Fuck, it’s been a while. Really did miss the guy…cock. The guy’s cock. Not him. Why would I miss him?_ Jim kept from shaking as the Vulcan kept easing in until he bottomed out inside him, his pelvis and thick bush right up against Jim’s ass.

“Yes,” Jim moaned, feeling so full. He glanced over his shoulder. The Vulcan’s mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes were closed. _Yeah, my ass is awesome._ “All good there, sugar?” Jim asked, wiggling his hips only to have to bite his lip, masking a little cry as his prostrate was rubbed oh so nicely by John’s ridges.

The Vulcan groaned low and nodded. “Yes. May I?”

“You know you don’t need to ask, babe. Just fuck me.”

Jim hung his head again. He felt the slow slide of the thick arousal pull out, until only the bulbous head was stretching his hole. The Vulcan inched back in and then out, keeping a slow pace of lazily fucking Jim.

Jim moaned, actually loving the easy pace. He let it go for a moment or two, enjoying it but time was money and the guy only paid for a quickie. Jim stated started moving ass back against the Vulcan. “C’mon, baby, fuck me. I know you wanna pound my ass. I need it pounded. C’mon, do it. Fuck me hard.” Jim soon gasped as the Vulcan got the memo and snapped his hips against his. The Vulcan ran a hand down his back, grabbing his shoulder with one hand while the other stayed planted on Jim’s hip.

“Yes, baby,” Jim moaned. The Vulcan picked up the pace and thrust into him harder and faster. Jim’s eyes closed, focusing on the John and his wonderful dick. Jim grabbed his own hard cock and started jerking himself as his own pleasure mounted. “Baby, harder, c’mon. Your cock is so great. I love it. I want it. Fuck me,” Jim sputtered out of his mouth. “’m so close. You close?”

“Yes,” the Vulcan growled. “I’m…I’m…” The Vulcan trailed off, grunting in Vulcan.

Jim’s muscles clenched tightly around the John’s cock inside him as he came, his seed spilling onto the park ground. The hand on his shoulder tightened and Jim knew he would have a bruise there. The Vulcan stilled and Jim knew he had finished.

They stayed like that, flush together, until Jim started to cramp from being bent over. He wiggled his hips and the guy got the hint and pulled out and stepped back. Jim sighed as he straightened up and pulled up his undies and shorts. He turned around and watched the Vulcan clean himself up by the trash can and dispose of the condom. When the guy was done and walked back over to Jim, Jim held out his hand expectantly.

“Oh, of course,” the Vulcan spoke. “I apologize for not paying sooner.” He took out the correct amount of money and handed it to Jim.

“It’s all good,” Jim told him. “I know you’re good for it.” Jim shoved the money into his small back pocket before turning and gingerly walking down the path. The Vulcan fell into step beside him.

“How have you been?”

Jim furrowed his brows together and eyed the guy as they walked. _What?_ “Good. You?”

“Busy with work but otherwise adequate.”

“Cool.” Jim focused on the path in front of him. _How have you been? Really? Well…it was a nice question._

“Do you work every night?”

“Nope,” Jim replied as they approached the car.

“What nights…”

“Hey, how much for a blowjob?” a John pulled up in a car and barked out the window.

Jim gave the Vulcan an apologetic look and sauntered over to the new car. He leaned into the window and gave the guy the prices.

“We can do it in your car or in the park,” Jim added.

“In my car,” the human said. “Get in.”

“Money first.”

The guy sighed but handed over sixty bunks. Jim straightened up and glanced back to the Vulcan. He was standing across the lot next to his car eyeing Jim. Jim gave him a little wave before climbing into the car. The John whipped out his cock and put a hand on the back of Jim’s neck.

“Get to sucking,” the guy ordered.

 _What a gentleman._ Jim glanced back to the Vulcan who was still standing across the way by his car. Jim mentally shook his head before turning back and leaning down, taking the John’s cock into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head and worked the John expertly until his mouth was filled with cum several minutes later. He swallowed and licked the John clean before sitting up and getting out of the car. Jim looked to where the Vulcan had been parked and found the guy gone. Jim’s stomach tightened a bit. He rubbed it and walked away, back to his corner until a new John picked him up.

* * *

“What will it be today?” Jim asked the Vulcan a week later. Jim was leaning into the car through the window and twirling a sucker around in the air with his hand. “You’re early tonight. Nice tuxedo. Going somewhere fancy?”

The Vulcan nodded. “Yes, I…I have to be at a banquet soon.”

“Need a date?”

“No, no thank you. I…I would like…oral today, please.”

Jim snorted. “You know, you don’t have to say please? You’re paying me. You can say suck my cock, bitch and I’ll jump into the car and do it.”

“That is not an appropriate thing to say to someone. Even if you are paying them for sexual activities.”

“I guess.” Jim shrugged. “So, a hummer, huh?”

“Yes.” The Vulcan held his hand up and Jim took the fifty and ten he held. Jim got into the car and the Vulcan drove to their normal spot by the warehouse. Two other cars were parked around the lot. One was rocking while the other only showed the head of one occupant.

Jim turned in his seat as the Vulcan took his cock out like usual. The Vulcan eyed the rocking car in the distance. Jim smiled. “You know, the offer still stands.”

Brown eyes turned to his. “Pardon?”

“You’ve fucked me many times now but not in your car. We can easily get to rocking like that car if you wanted. Hell, I can ride you thoroughly back there.”

The eyes flashed hunger for a moment before the guy shook his head. “Not tonight. I am in a hurry.”

“I can always quickly ride your cock,” Jim muttered as he leaned over and down. “All I’m saying.” Jim put his hands on the Vulcan’s thighs as he wrapped his lips around the cockhead. Jim moaned and sucked before taking all of the Vulcan’s long and thick arousal in his mouth. 

A hand went to the back of his neck as the other covered his hand. Jim relaxed his throat and deep throated his John. His mouth was wide open, completely full as he sucked and started bobbing his head. Jim moaned round the Vulcan’s girth as the guy’s hips rocked up. 

The Vulcan groaned and bucked his hips, forcing himself to go deeper in Jim’s mouth as he gripped the back of Jim’s neck. Jim let him thrust up into his mouth a few times before joining in and bobbing his head in time with the Vulcan’s movements. He hummed and moaned around the thick cock.

The Vulcan came a few minutes later, spilling into Jim’s mouth who swallowed it down. He licked the guy clean before pulling away and licking his lips. He popped his sucker into his mouth as the Vulcan made himself decent.

The car across the way was still rocking while the other had driven off. The Vulcan put his car into drive and drove Jim back to his spot. He pulled up the curbed and Jim grabbed the handle to get out.

“How much?”

Jim turned back to the Vulcan was staring intently at him. “What?”

“To engage in sexual relations in the back of my car. How much?”

“Same as sex anywhere else. Two hundred or one hundred. Knowing you, probably two hundred since you like coming in me.”

The Vulcan nodded.

“Enjoy your banquet. You know where to find me if you want to come again afterwards.” Jim winked at him before getting out and walking over to Gaila.

“That was quick,” she commented.

“He’s on his way to a banquet. Just wanted a hummer.”

“Its just odd,” Gaila said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I figured he’d show up a few times after that first night but he’s become a regular.”

“So, I have other regulars. Santa should be showing up soon.”

“Yeah, but Santa doesn't come like once a week. Once a month, yeah. And also, Vulcans are notoriously monogamous. Bonded at a young age I heard. They stick to their own kind. Very rarely are there inter-species relationships. My friend Nyota…well…ex-friend, I guess.”

Jim looked at her a little sadly. “She still not talking to you?”

“One year and counting,” Gaila sighed. “She was fine with the cam modeling and the stripping and even the escort agency but once I turned to the streets…” Gaila sighed. “I mean, we still send messages to each other but it’s not the same."

“I’m sorry. Bones still acts differently.”

Gaila nodded. “Price we pay for our work, huh?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah. Hopefully soon things will get back to normal.”

“Yeah.” Gaila shook her head. “Anyway, Nyota had this pen-pal. A Vulcan. I forget his name. But he was half human, half Vulcan. I think he was bonded as a kid to another Vulcan.”

“I feel you’ve diverged from your original thought,” Jim chuckled. “Who cares about Nyota’s friend?”

“I guess my point is...it makes no sense. Even with Nyota's friend, his parents are monogamous. He's bonded to to someone. Why is your Vulcan showing up? It stumps me. Yeah, you’re cute and have a great ass.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome. But is he married?”

Jim shrugged. “No clue. Didn’t notice a wedding ring.”

“You wouldn’t. Vulcans bond mentally.”

“Interesting. I think you're just upset he doesn't want your skanky ass." Jim grinned and Gaila gave him the finger before giggling. 

"I guess I am upset. I want a Vulcan, too."

"Hey, I talk you up to him all the time."

"Liar."

"Hey, here comes a Cardassian. Take him."

The large Cardassian approached them from a car parked across the street. They both turned and smiled at the guy.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey sugar.”

The Cardassian nodded at Jim. “How much for your ass?”

Jim touched his chest and batted his eyes. “My my, straight to the point. Condom or no condom, big guy?”

“Condom. I don’t know where you’ve been.”

 _Fair enough._ “A hundred for a quickie in the alley.”

“What about the motel?”

“One fifty for half an hour. Two hundred for an hour. Plus, whatever the desk clerk will charge for the room.”

“Alright.” The Cardassian fished out some cash from his pocket and counted it out. Jim took the one fifty from the guy and followed him to his car.

At the motel Jim took a few condoms out of his boot and handed it over. Jim then stripped out of his clothes. 

“How many times can I fuck you?” the guy asked, taking off his shirt. 

“As much as you want in the time you have. How do you want me?”

“On your back to start.”

Jim nodded and moved to the bed, getting in. He laid down with his head against the pillow.

The bed dipped as the now naked alien crawled over him. Jim spread his legs and the John settled between them. Jim eyed between his legs. He’d been with a couple Cardassians before. They were usually on the well-endowed side which Jim very much liked. Cardassians has ridges and scales all over their bodies that also extended to their dicks which were sheathed inside when not aroused. Jim watched as the gray, pronounced cock head slowly poked out of the sheath. The John rubbed himself and it came out more and more until the long, bumpy, rippled shaft jutted out completely.

Jim was definitely going to feel this. He bent his legs at the knees a bit as the guy rolled on the condom and settled over him. One hand beside Jim’s head as the other guided his dick into Jim.

"Oh yeah, baby."

John pushed a little more, pressing the head in and groaning at Jim’s tightness. Jim couldn’t help but moan as he felt his rim stretch and open to the John’s girth. When he finally bottom out, he placed his hand underneath one of Jim’s knees and hiked it up. Jim rested his heel on the guy’s shoulder.

“Aaah,” the John groaned, “you feel so good. So tight around my cock, my little bitch.”

“Yeah, you feel so good too.”

The guy grunt before rocking his hips. Jim grabbed onto the guy and held on as the pace picked up to a frantic point, pounding Jim into the mattress. The bumps and groves rubbed Jim pleasantly. His prostate liked this guy. Little Jim woke up and earned a hand around him.

Jim stroked himself fast with the guys rough pace. “Fuck me, baby, fuck me hard.”

And the guy did. Jim felt it after the Vulcan fucked him and definitely was going to feel it after this John. The bed creaked and groaned under them, slamming against the wall behind it.

“Tight little whore,” the guy groaned. “You like that? You like my dick in you?”

Jim rolled his head back and nodded, still jerking himself off. He was close. He clenched and tightened around the guy earning a guttural moan as Jim came. The guy lasted several more powerful thrusts before he threw his head back and shouted in his native tongue. Jim felt the condom be filled in him.

He pulled out and moved Jim’s leg off his shoulder. The condom was discarded and he snapped at Jim. “Another condom.”

Jim grabbed another and handed it over. The guy put it on his still hard cock and then grabbed Jim’s hips. He flipped him over and settled along his back. The cock was quickly put back in.

Jim gasped and groaned. "Fuck, yeah, give it to me again."

"I am, baby, gonna pound that sweet ass for hours." The John started up again, pounding into Jim roughly and fucking him into the mattress once more.

 _Should really charge by the species,_ Jim thought. "Hours cost extra," Jim told him. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Jim rolled his eyes. _Wonder if the Vulcan could go for hours. Definitely wouldn't mind that...hey!_ "No biting!" Jim fussed after the alien had nipped the back of his neck. 


	6. Backseat Buisness

Jim stared up at the ceiling and sang _No Sleep til Brooklyn_ in his head as the John stood on the bed, feet planted on either side of Jim’s waist, and masturbated over him. He didn’t want to touch him. He didn’t want Jim to touch him. He just wanted to bust a nut on him.

 _Thirty bucks is thirty bucks,_ Jim interrupted his song and thought. Jim already had the room after a guy used up his thirty minutes in fifteen minutes.

He heard the guys breathing start to hitch and the sound of his fist speeding up on his cock. The guy choke out a ‘fuck yeah’ as Jim closed his eyes and soon felt the cool spunk hit his bare chest.

Opening his eyes, Jim saw the guy tuck himself back into his pants before jumping off the bed.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Jim replied, sitting up. The John hesitated a moment before turning and leaving the motel room, shutting the door behind him. Jim shook his head and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned off his chest. Definitely not the weirdest John he’d had. Walking back into the seedy motel room, Jim found his Vivian costume and slipped it back on along with his underwear. He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots before leaving.

Passing the front office, Jim gave the clerk a wave. He waved back. Jim liked Fred. He kept out of his and the other streetwalker’s business and just rented the rooms out.

As Jim approached his corner, he saw the familiar car parked at the curb. Gaila had her head in the window, no doubt trying to temp the Vulcan. Jim shook his head.

“Stealing my John?” Jim asked, walking up to the car and the Orion.

Gaila stayed bent over with her elbows resting on the window sill. She flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulder and huffed. “I told him he can fuck me up the ass for fifty bucks and he declined.” She stood up and moved back from the window so Jim could lean over and peer inside. He waved at the Vulcan.

“Hey, sugar, looking for me?”

“Yes.” The Vulcan’s eyes darted passed Jim. He narrowed them. “Is she always like that?”

“Like what?” Jim turned his head. “Oh my.”

Gaila had turned and lifted her skirt, showing off her ass. “Fifty bucks, baby.”

“Lady, seriously!” Jim fussed.

“I’ve never been with a Vulcan!” She fussed back, pushing her skirt down.

“And ya never will,” Jim told her before opening the car door and getting in. “Have some dignity, bitch. Don’t just show that off willy nilly.”

Gaila shook her head. “Whatever. Go on, go blow the Vulcan.”

Jim waved as the Vulcan drove off and down the street. “She’s normally nice. You are just her white whale.”

“I see.”

“White whale is…”

“From Mody Dick,” the Vulcan interrupted. “Ahab pursued the white whale and never caught him. To say that something is your white whale, is to say that it is something you chase and chase, but in the end, you never get it.” The Vulcan looked away from the road to Jim and gave a teeny, tiny smirk. “She will not get me.”

Jim laughed. “You know, that’s the most you’ve said to me since you started showing up for my sweet ass.”

The Vulcan looked back to the road and made a ‘mmhmm’ noise. He drove them to the warehouse and parked along the building in the shadows a bit. He turned the car off and leaned back in his seat.

Jim turned and leaned over, reaching for the guy’s pants, but was stopped. He looked up and the Vulcan shook his head. “I…” he licked his lips. “I would like to take this into the back seat.”

Grinning, Jim asked, “You want to fuck me in the backseat?”

“Yes.” The Vulcan picked up some bills Jim hadn’t noticed in the middle cup holder. “Did you…have you…”

“I’ve been fucked twice already but they wore condoms.”

The Vulcan handed the money to Jim who took it and counted out two hundred dollars. Jim shoved the cash into his boot and nodded. “Awesome, backseat it is.” Jim got out of the car and opened the backdoor as the Vulcan did the same.

He got in and accessed the size. “Mmm,” Jim thought. He looked at his John over the roof of the car. “How about I ride you like I said I would earlier?”

“Ride me?”

“Yeah. Sit in the middle and I’ll sit on your cock and ride you. Sound good?”

The Vulcan nodded and got into the backseat. Jim followed suit, shutting the door behind him. He watched the Vulcan make himself comfortable in the middle. He gave Jim a look out of the corner of his eyes before taking unzipping his trousers and taking his cock in his hand. Jim watched him lazily stroke himself, quickly become hard and slick under his actions.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Jim teased before moving to sit on his lap, facing the front with his legs spread on other side of the guy’s. “Keep your legs closer together.” Jim bent forward and grabbed onto the back of the driver’s seat with one hand while fishing his other hand under his dress. He grabbed his underwear, pulling it to the side.

“Do you require assistance?”

“Nah, not this time. I’m good.” Jim sat up and moved his ass back until he felt the Vulcan’s cock against his ass. He rocked his ass against the Vulcan’s hardness. Looking over his shoulder, he asked. “You ready, big boy?”

“Yes,” the Vulcan responded. Jim felt the guy slap the slick head against his entrance. Jim raised his ass and eased himself onto the cock. He left go over his underwear and brought his hand to the passenger’s seat.

“Ah,” Jim gasped, feeling the stretch like normal with the Vulcan’s girth. Jim bit his bottom lip and sunk down until his ass was flush against the guy’s groin, the Vulcan's cock lodged deeply and completely inside him. “Fuck, baby, you fill me up so good. I’m gonna love riding you.”

The Vulcan grunted and ran his hands along Jim’s back until they came to grip his hips. “Yes, I…I’m going to like it too.”

Jim said tightened around the Vulcan, earning another grunt from him. Jim slowly rotated his hips and relished how those double ridges rubbed his sweet spot. Jim planted his feet on the floorboard and raised his ass up before dropping back down on the thick shaft. He keened and did it again before setting a steady pace of fucking himself up and down on the Vulcan’s cock.

Jim arched his back, and leaned forward again, grinding down on his John. “Love this,” Jim moaned. “Love your cock.”

He rode the guy fast and hard, using the driver’s and passenger’s seats as leverage to aid his movements. His leg muscles getting a work out pushing himself up and down.

The Vulcan let out little puffs of breathy grunts and groaned behind him. A hand left Jim’s hip and reached around and under the dress. It slipped into Jim’s underwear.

“Yes,” Jim gasped as his cock was firmly gripped. The John stroked him as the human whined, pausing his bouncing to grind back and forth on the Vulcan. Jim straightened his back and then rolled his torso, working the cock in him good. “You gonna make me cum too, babe?”

“Yes,” came the reply in a groan. Jim rolled his body again. He learned this from a stripper at the club he’d worked at. Bouncing on cock was fine and all, but using your body on them like you’re dancing. Roll, swivel, rock. Jim changed the angle, bending forward slightly again and worked himself on the Vulcan.

Jim really couldn’t help his wanton needy noises adding to the already debauched noises coming from their fucking. Jim bit his bottom lip and muffled his mewls as his cock was worked to completion. He came in the Vulcan’s hand. Jim gripped the cock tight inside him and worked the guy hard and fast until the Vulcan came inside him with a deep groan.

He sat flush against the Vulcan, leaning back against his chest. He continued rocking his hips, milking the Vulcan’s cock of his seed. The Vulcan spread his hands along Jim’s thighs and then around around his waist, holding him gently as Jim’s muscles clenched and unclenched around him. Jim looked shyly over his shoulder, their faces inches from each other. “Was that good, honey?”

“Yes, yes,” he nodded. “I just...” The Vulcan smoothed his hands along Jim’s skirt before grabbing his hips and helping Jim to continue rock on him. “Ah,” he moaned as Jim felt the Vulcan’s cock twitch and another small load emptied into him. The Vulcan buried his face into Jim’s neck and

“Oh yes, baby, empty it all in me.” Jim circled his hips, baring his neck more, not really care about marks. “You got any more for me? I love when you fill me up.”

The Vulcan panted into his neck and shook his head. Jim stopped moving and just sat there, allowed himself to catch his breath. The Vulcan continued to nuzzle his neck and hold him.

Jim almost closed his eyes and relaxed back into the comforting embrace before he remembered himself. He pulled away and moved hand behind and underneath himself as he slowly eased off the Vulcan. Once the head popped out, Jim slid his underwear back into place and clenched his cheeks together. He moved to the side and opened the back door, getting out and already feeling the Vulcan’s seed leaking out. Said Vulcan climbed out of the back seat after him after a moment, already put back in place. He shut the door and looked Jim over.

Jim smiled and straightened the ends of his _Pretty Woman_ dress down. “So?”

“That was satisfactory.”

“Thank you. And thanks for the reach around.”

“Reach around?” the Vulcan asked, arching a brow.

“Jerking me off.”

“Oh, right. You are welcome. I…you enjoy…” the Vulcan licked his lips.

Jim grinned. “I did enjoy riding you.”

“Right, yes.” Brown eyes darted around before he nodded his head to his car. “I will drive you back now.”

“Nah, I’ll walk. Don’t want to get your nice car seats dirty more than they are.”

“Dirty?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Jim nodded. “Yeah.”

The Vulcan arched his other brow.

Jim arched both of his. _My goodness he’s adorably clueless sometimes._ “I’ve got your spunk leaking out of my ass. I don’t want to get it on your car’s seats, dude.”

Realization hit the Vulcan, brown eyes widening a fraction in the moonlight. “Oh.” He furrowed his brows together before turning on his heel and walking to his trunk and opening it.

 _Dammit and here I thought he was a good guy. I ain’t getting into that trunk without a fight._ Jim took a step back ready to run or fight, but, to Jim’s surprise, the Vulcan pulled out a small duffel bag. Jim stared while the trunk was shut and the duffel placed on it. The Vulcan opened it and took out a towel. He offered it to Jim who gladly took it.

“Um…”

“To sit on,” the Vulcan told him. “As to not to get my…seed on the seats. So that I may drive you back.”

 _Oh what a darling._ Jim smiled. “How thoughtful.” Jim walked to the passenger side door and opened it. He laid the towel out and sat on it while his John got into the driver’s seat, tossing the bag into the backseat.

The car reeked of sex now. Jim crossed his legs, keeping what he could in as the Vulcan drove off from the lot.

“Can you drop me in front of the store. Need to get cleaned up.”

“Of course.”

When the car stopped in front of the store Jim, smiled at his John. “Thanks for the rides.”

The Vulcan’s cheeks tinted green. He opened his mouth to say something but instead nodded. Jim chuckled and opened the car door. As he stepped out, he poked his head back into the car and said, “Come again soon, sugar.”

* * *

And the Vulcan did. Forgoing the alley and park, the Vulcan showed up every four days the rest of the month, and had Jim in the back of his car. They tested a few positions—Jim liked being drilled from behind while the Vulcan tended to like be ridden with Jim either facing him or away. A few times, the Vulcan came dressed to impress and only had time for Jim to blow him.

The Vulcan was proving to be a little too good of a regular.

“Earth to Jim.” Gaila waved a hand in front of his face. Jim blinked and looked at her. “You’ve been quiet tonight.”

Jim shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“The Vulcan.”

Gaila said and leaned back against the wall. “Dude is here too much. And won’t even fuck me.”

“Told you, he likes dudes.”

“He fucks you in the ass. I’ve got an ass.”

Jim laughed. “Still doesn’t mean he wants a woman’s ass.

Gaila muttered about wanting a Vulcan again but saying, “He throws off the whole curve.”

“I guess."

“And speak of the devil,” Gaila sighed.

Jim looked and saw the familiar hovercar pull up to the curb. Jim started to jog over excitedly but then stopped and walked his normal strut to a John’s car.

“Smooth, Jim!” Gaila called to him.

He gave her the finger before getting into the car before even asking what the guy wanted. He was about to apologize but the Vulcan had already drove off. Jim shrugged and sat back in the comfy seat. Jim looked at the Vulcan’s profile. He saw the guy’s jaw was clenched and slanted brows were furrowed a bit together.

“You okay, babe?”

Brown eyes darted to his before nodded stiffly.

Jim reached out and caressed the Vulcan’s cheek before he could stop himself. “Then what’s with the cute grumpy face.”

“I am not grumpy.” The car pulled into the lot and found the spot he liked in the shadows by the warehouse. Only two other cars were there that night.

“Want me to blow you?” Jim asked, removing his hand. “Get that grumpiness out.”

The Vulcan parked and turned off the car. He stared ahead.

“Honey?” Occasionally in Jim’s line of work, he had to be a bit of a therapist for Johns. Sometimes he’d get guys that would cry before, during, or after because of some reason: a break-up, death, marital problems, etc. Jim would console them and they’d talk before going on their way feeling a little better.

Jim rubbed the guys leg just above his knee. “What’s wrong, sugar? Rough day at work? Marital problems?”

“Marital problems?” the guy questioned, looking at Jim. He shook his head. “She is not…no…no.”

_So he is married. Eh, figured that was the case._

“Work trouble?”

“No.”

“Then what’s got that face so down?”

“I am Vulcan. We do not get down.”

“Everyone gets down,” Jim countered.

The Vulcan put a hand over Jim’s on his leg. Jim felt static electricity spark between them. It startled Jim, who quickly pulled his hand back.

“My apologies,” the Vulcan said, moving his own hand away. He cupped it in his other and furrowed his brows together.

“No, no, static isn’t anyone’s fault. Although,” Jim pinched the hem of the guy’s sweater. “Is this wool? If so then yes, it is your fault.” Jim teased. Jim rubbed the fabric. _This is soft. Handmade? Nice._

“My mother made it,” he said softly, looking at his sweater.

 _Ah, parental issues._ Jim had seen that a few times. Usually with those still living at home. Jim had had one regular who showed every so often. He would bitch and moan that his parents were stifling his creativity and always barging into the basement to fuss at him for not having a real job or a partner. Jim kind of was on the parent’s side on that one. The guy was in his forties, living in their basement, mooching off them, and making dioramas of his favorite video games. The guy had wanted to be fucked and then spooned, which Jim did before sending him on his way.

“Is your mom sick?” Jim tried.

The Vulcan shook his head. “She is well.”

“Dad sick?”

The jaw clenched again.

 _Bingo. Daddy issues._ “What’d he do?”

“Pardon?” He looked to Jim and asked.

“Your dad? What’d he do to make you mad?”

“I am not mad.”

Jim gave him a bullshit look.

The Vulcan looked away and let out a deep breath. “I took the Vulcan path as he desired but…”

“Its not enough to him,” Jim guessed.

“No.”

“What does your mother say? Is it enough for her?”

The Vulcan’s features softened.

_Mama’s boy._

“Yes. She is proud of me and says so whenever she has the chance.”

“Then fuck your dad.”

The Vulcan snapped his head and looked at Jim. Brows up and a hint of a scandalous expression just there.

Jim grinned. “Yeah, fuck him. I do not know much…hell, anything, about Vulcans or your family dynamics and culture but, fuck it, just listen to your mom. Mom’s know best. Dads just wanna give their kids, sons especially, a hard time. They see themselves in their sons and all the things they didn’t do and whatnot. So fuck him. Live your life how you want. Make your mom happy and proud.”

A hint of something tugged at the corners of the Vulcans mouth. “I…” he stopped and nodded.

Jim smiled and patted his cheek. “Good boy. Now, blow job or fuck?”

The Vulcan opened his mouth then looked away.

“Hey,” Jim said, caressing his cheek.

The Vulcan looked back.

“Why don’t you go home,” Jim offered instead. It wasn’t right sex right now. “Take a bubble bath and relax for the rest of the night.”

“I do not care for bubble baths. Or baths. Or water really.”

“Then take a sonic shower.”

The corners of the Vulcan’s mouth tugged up. He nodded. “I suppose I could do that.”

“Don’t Vulcans meditate?”

“We do. I will try that as well.” The Vulcan took out his wallet but Jim shook his head.

“Your one and only freebie,” Jim told him.

“But time is money and I have wasted yours.”

Jim shrugged. “Its fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

“Vulcans,” Jim chuckled. “Just drive me back and then go meditate. And masturbate thinking of me.”

The Vulcan blushed again before nodding and driving Jim back to his corner.

“Have a good rest of your night,” Jim said as he started to get out of the car. The Vulcan took his wrist, stopping him. Jim looked back at him. His wrist tingle where the Vulcan gently held him.

“Thank you.”

Jim gave him a smile. “Anytime.” His wrist was released and Jim left the car, shutting the door behind him. He walked back over to Gaila as the car drove off.

“You weren’t gone that long.”

Shrugging, Jim leaned against the wall. “I had play therapist a bit with him.”

Gaila turned and leaned her shoulder against the wall. “Interesting. What was up with the Vulcan? His day wasn’t as logical as it should’ve been?”

“Daddy issues.”

Gaila made a surprised face. “I would not have guessed.”

“Yeah, I think his dad puts a lot of expectations on him, but he’s not living up to them. He wasn’t really talkative about it. Big ole mama’s boy, I think. Oh, and married.”

“Married? Yeah, that makes since. They mate for life or something.”

“Or something,” Jim sighed. “Guess she doesn’t like anal.”

“Anal is fun, the prude. Just be careful, Jim.”

“I’m careful.”

“No feelings for the Vulcan.”

“No feelings.”

A guy walked up and looked Jim and Gaila over.

“Looking for a good time,” Gaila asked sultrily.

The guy nodded and soon he and Gaila were walking into the alley. Jim relaxed against the wall. Gaila came back several minutes later, wiping her mouth off as her John walked off. Another John showed up and Jim went with him in the alley, letting the guy fuck his face until he came.

* * *

An hour later, Jim was talking with Gaila between Johns when a car drove up and the passenger window rolled down. The John leaned over and pointed to Jim. Jim smirked and strolled over. He leaned into the window and raked his eyes over the Caitian in the passenger seat. _Fuck, they have weird dicks,_ Jim mentally sighed. “Hey, baby, looking for a good time?” _Please want something other than fucking. Please…please…_

“Yeah, your ass. How much?”

_Fuck._

“In your car?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Two hundred if you wear a condom, three if you don’t,” Jim told him, upping the price because he knew what the guy was packing in his trousers.

The guy shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out enough for no condom. Jim took it and hoped into the car. The guy drove off and soon Jim found himself on all fours in the back of his car with the cat like alien plastered against his back. Jim hissed and clenched his fists into the seat cushion as the John’s dick speared into him. Like Terran cats, they had little bards around the tip. When thrusting in, were fine but pulling out, they scraped Jim’s channel.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Jim forced himself to say, biting back the pain.

“Yeah, yeah, you too,” the guy panted, furiously humping into Jim. “So tight. Fuck, you’re tight.”

Jim hung his head and grimaced. He thought about tightening up to get the guy to hurry up and cum but honestly, he didn’t have it in him. Those barbs were not comfortable. Jim moved down to his forearms and gave the guy a few fake shouts of ‘oh, yes, yes, yes, fuck me, you’re so good, yeah’. Hoping the egg the guy on to a quick release. 

Not quick enough, though, the guy took a few more minutes before he actually started to cum, pumping through it and coating Jim’s insides. Jim sighed in relief. The guy stilled and shook before giving Jim’s ass a slap and pulling out. Jim sat back on his haunches in the car, minding his head against the roof. He maneuvered around and hiked up his short shorts he wore that day with no undies.

“That was great, babe,” Jim told the panting Caitian.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” They exited the car and Jim took a moment to compose himself as the John got into driver’s seat. Jim reached for the passenger door handle only to have the guy drive off, leaving Jim in the lot.

“Motherfucker!” Jim called after him. Jim took a few steps then cringed at the pain in his ass. “No Caitians again.” Jim gingerly walked the half a mile back to his corner, finding Gaila still there.

“Rough pounding?”

“Caitian dick.”

Gaila cringed. “Fuck, I’m sorry. Those barbs.”

“I know.” Jim leaned against the wall for a moment before pushing off. “I’m going to clean up.”

“Need me to walk with you.”

“Nah, I got it, thanks.” Jim turned and walked to the store, getting the key, and letting himself into the bathroom. He dropped his pants and sighed seeing a few small splatters of blood in his underwear. “Great.”

He cleaned himself up and out before leaving the restroom and turning in the key. He made it back to his spot where he leaned against the wall and groaned. “I’m out.”

“What?”

“For the night. Fucker hurt.” Jim turned his head. “I’m going home to see if Bones can fix me up.”

“You’re going to get a lecture.”

“I know, I know. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Be safe.”

“You be safe too and email me the new stuff.”

Jim nodded and then headed home. He let himself into his apartment. He undressed and put on a flannel robe before leaving his apartment and gingerly walking down the hall to Bones’ place. He let himself in with his entry code. Creeping down to his besties room, he entered and turned on the light. He poked his friend until he woke up with a start.

“Dammit, Jim, I was asleep.”

“Caitian.”

“What?” Bones grumpily questioned.

Jim repeated himself.

Bones blinked up at him from the bed before groaning. “Jim.”

“I know, I know.”

“They have barbs!”

“I know.” Jim hissed. “Can you help me or not? I’m bleeding a bit.”

Bones through off his covers. “Yes, I have my kit. Go into the bathroom.”

* * *

“Thanks,” Jim said a little while later. He was laying on Bones’ bed, relieved that his ass wasn’t hurting him as much anymore.

“No more Caitians.”

“Damn straight,” Jim agreed.

“And furthermore…”

“Not quitting, Bones.”

Bones huffed and sat down next to Jim. “I don’t get you. You were in school. Got a degree. Was about to start a PhD program and a new career and then bam, you’re modeling naked on camera.”

“I’ve got a nice bod.”

“And then stripping.”

“I was a good stripper.”

“And then an escort.”

“Yep.”

“Now a full-on street hooker.”

Grabbing Bones’ pillow, Jim folded his arms underneath and rested his head on it. “Its complicated, Bonesy. And its streetwalker not street hooker.”

“I just wish you were still with that escort agency. They had rules and standards.”

“And pocketed most of what I made. I did the deeds; they lined their pockets. Bones, I’m fine. This is the first time a John as hurt me in a good while.”

“Wasn’t there a Klingon a few weeks ago.”

“A few weeks? That was months ago and hey, they have two penises! I wasn’t prepped enough for both to be in me.”

“Alright but here was a Gorn a month ago,” Bones reminded him.

Jim made a face that read ‘true’. “But at least he didn’t have barbs. Just thick and slimy and scaly. With a weird head. Seriously, why did it have to have a point to it.”

“Just be safer. Stick to that Vulcan guy. He seems nice.”

Snorting, Jim shook his head. “I regret telling out about the Vulcan. He pays me for sex. That’s all.”

Bones patted his back and then laid down next to him in the bed. “Just be safer,” he said again. “And go to sleep.”

Jim nuzzled his face into Bones’ pillow. “Mmhmm.” 


	7. Harold

“Oral, please.”

Jim laughed and shook his head. It was a week later and the Vulcan was back. “Seriously, you don’t have to say please. I’m a sure thing. Hell, I’m in your car all ready to do whatever you want.”

The Vulcan merely looked down to his hands where he was holding the fifty bucks to pay for the blow job.

“C’mon, try saying ‘suck me now, bitch’.”

“Certainly not.”

“How about…‘I want your mouth on my cock’?”

“I would like that, yes. Please.”

Jim laughed again. _Fuck, he's cute. But that's it. Just cute...no feelings for the cute guy. No._ “Fine fine.” He took the money from the cute Vulcan before leaning over, getting the cock out and going to town. The Vulcan grunted several minutes later and released. Jim swallowed it all. He licked him clean and then sat back up. The Vulcan rested his head back and sighed. “Thank you.”

“You also don’t have thanking me for sex.” Jim licked his lips and looked out the window.

“I am aware…but thank you anyway. What…” the Vulcan started but trailed off.

Jim looked back to the John. “Mm?”

“What…would we…how much for…to um…the backseat.”

“Oh?” Jim’s eyes darted to his crotch. “Ready to go again so soon?” Jim reached over and grabbed the semi hard cock. He started to stroke the Vulcan. “You wanna fuck me?”

“Yes,” the guy groaned.

Jim felt the dick starting to harden more in his hand. Jim jerked him firm and slow, feeling it starting to slick up for him. “Yeah? You gotta in you, big boy?”

Nodding, he groaned again.

Jim rubbed his thumb across the leaking slit. “Oh, yeah, you do.” Jim let him go. “Then let’s get into the backseat, honey.” Instead of getting out and getting into the backseat that way, Jim turned and crawled between the front seats and into the back.

He expected the Vulcan to get out but Jim watched amusingly as the Vulcan clambered into the back after Jim. Jim began to turn onto his stomach but was stopped by the Vulcan’s hand, which grabbed his shoulder. He shook his head.

“You want me to ride you?”

“No,” murmured Vulcan. “Um…this way?” Vulcan moved over Jim who leaned back so he was laying down.

“Oh? Missionary? Sure, babe.” Jim pushed on the Vulcan to get him up a bit. Jim grabbed his shorts and underwear and pulled them down his legs. He pushed them off, putting them up in the back window. The Vulcan shuffled closer and settled between Jim’s spread legs.

Jim arched beneath him as the John slipped inside and buried himself deep within him. A slight pain laced through him as the Vulcan was his first that night. Jim let out a hiss and shifted his hips as he tried to relieve the pain. He had lubed up before he came out tonight and the Vulcan was slick, but still.

The Vulcan paused, looking at him with wide concerned eyes. “I’m sorry, I…”

Jim gripped his biceps. “Oh, no, baby, I’m good. You’re my first tonight, that’s all. Keep going. Get that cock in me deeper.”

“Are you certain? I can…”

Jim put a finger to the guy’s lips. “Fuck me.”

The Vulcan nodded and slid in more until he bottomed up, which caused them both let out noises of pleasure. Jim brought his legs up higher, wrapping them around the Vulcan’s waist.

The Vulcan started to move in him. He leaned forward and tried to kiss him. Jim turned his head away from him and felt Vulcan's lips against his cheek.

“No kissing,” Jim told him.

“Sorry.” He felt Vulcan’s hot breaths against his neck as the Vulcan began to slowly pump into him.

 _Fuck, he tried to kiss me. Again. Can’t have that,_ Jim thought but did briefly wonder how the Vulcan's lips would feel against his. He moaned when the Vulcan began to pick up his pace. “Oh, baby, just like that. Pound my ass.”

Little Jim bounced against his stomach at the Vulcan’s movements. His sweet spot getting nailed was always a plus when fucking around with the Vulcan. Jim went to reach for his cock but the Vulcan beat him to him, squeezing and teasing Jim’s cock. “Yes,” Jim mewled, arching his back and moving with the Vulcan. They moved together as one as they rode their pleasures. The car heating up, windows fogged over, and the car rocking.

Jim moaned out as the thick cock began to hit that spot more. The Vulcan panted and groaned above him, his hips moving harder and harder. Jim gripped Vulcan’s shoulders and dug his fingers into the guy’s back as waves of pleasure rocked his body.

“Ah, fuck…yes, there…don’t stop,” Jim mewled. “Fuck me harder, baby.”

The Vulcan sat up slightly and released Jim’s cock. He braced himself against the car door with one hand as he pounded into Jim’s body.

“Fuck,” Vulcan hissed, the first curse Jim had heard the guy utter. His eyes had darkened and narrowed in concentration.

Jim’s grip on Vulcan’s shoulders slackened as he felt his orgasm building. He tried to hold back and bit the bottom of his lip, but every well-placed hit from Vulcan’s rock-hard dick sent him closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m…I’m close,” Jim gasped. “You close? Fuck, need your cum, baby.” His balls had tightened and knew that within moments, he was going to come untouched. He clenched around the Vulcan and arched his back, keening loudly as he came, releasing onto his bare stomach.

The Vulcan soon followed suit, hanging his head over Jim and groaning low something in his native tongue as he unloaded into Jim. He collapsed onto Jim, their chests together. Jim rubbed his back as their bodies relaxed.

“Your sweater has cum on it,” Jim said after a few moments.

“I’ll wash it,” the Vulcan said into his neck.

Jim closed his eyes and enjoyed the weight of the Vulcan on top of him. _This is nice._

_._

_._

_._

_Too nice._ “You gotta get out of me now or it’s another hundred.”

Nodding, the guy sat up and eased out of Jim. Jim clenched his cheeks together and reached for his shorts as the Vulcan pulled up his pants and sat down. He buttoned and zipped up and then took off his sweater, revealing a white undershirt. Jim turned over and opened the car door. Keeping clenched as he climbed out and pulled on his undies and shorts. He looked down at his crop top and stomach, seeing it dirtied a bit.

His John got out after him and offered him his sweater. Jim shook his head. “Nah, your mom made it and I’ve already ruined.”

The Vulcan went to his trunk and pulled out another towel which Jim did take. He wiped off his stomach between where his crop top shirt stopped and his short shorts started. Getting back into the car, Jim sat on the towel while the Vulcan drove him to the convenience store like normal when he fucked him in the car without protection.

“Two hundred?” the Vulcan asked, taking his money out.

“Yeah, sure,” Jim replied. He was handed the money and smiled at the John. “Thanks for coming. Again.”

The Vulcan nodded and looked at him. “Until next time.”

Jim chuckled. “Yep.” He got out of the car and walked away.

* * *

“You were gone a while,” Gaila said when Jim walked back to their corner. “Thought the Vulcan had gone loco and murdered you.”

“Nah. A blowie turned into a fuck in his backseat.”

“Cool.”

Jim nodded. “And afterwards I cleaned up at the convenience store. A guy picked me up there and fucked me behind the building.”

“Ew, behind that store smells.”

Jim made a face. “It does. But the guy didn’t mind.”

* * *

A week later, Jim had one of his monthly regulars show up. Jim and Gaila referred to him as Santa as he was an older, short, fat, Tellarite with a thick, long white beard who liked going to the motel and doing it missionary while cursing at Jim.

Jim gave him a whoreish moan as he laid there, arms at his sides, legs splayed out while Santa Pig laid between him.

“Fucking whore,” Santa bellowed as he thrust in Jim with short, hard movements. “Fucking slut, bitch.” The Tellartie’s hands gripped the bed on either side of Jim’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m a fucking slut,” Jim moaned. “Use me, baby. Fuck me good.”

“Oh yes, yes, you like that don’t you. Fucking whore.”

Jim nodded and looked to the side at the weird painting in this room. He bent his legs at the knees as Santa’s movements grew wild. The bed screeched and creaked, knocking into the wall behind it as the guy fucked him.

“Gonna come in you, bitch. Gonna come and you’re going to like it, aren’t you? Fucking slut. Cumslut.”

Jim mentally sighed and started tightening his muscles around the short, thick alien cock. “C’mon then baby. Fill me up. Shoot your load in my slutty ass.”

“Ah…ah…AH FUCKIN’ WHORE!” Santa grunted and yelled as he shot his load into Jim. The John collapsed on to Jim like normal for a few moments before pulling out and rolling off. Jim laid there as the guy got out of bed and started pulling his pants back on. Jim waited for the guy to leave the motel room and then got up. He found his clothes by his boots and went into the bathroom to clean himself.

Afterwards, he stepped out of the room and immediately saw a couple of barely legal young guys, a human and a Bolian, loitering around. They noticed Jim and carefully approached. Jim put his hands on his hips and smiled. “Hey babies. Looking for a good time?”

They looked at each other and giggled. Jim couldn’t help but make a face before schooling it. The blue Bolian took a step forward. “Yeah, um…we…wanted to party.”

“Yeah, party,” the human added.

“What kind of party?” Jim asked. “Ya’ll wanna take turns getting blown? Jerk off on me? Fuck me?”

Both pairs of eyes widened. Jim glanced down and saw both were somewhat hard in their pants. “Um…how much for like…both of us to fuck you.”

“Condoms or no?” Jim asked them.

They exchanged another look then the Bolian spoke, “Condoms.”

“A hundred each then. One at a time you can fuck me. Kay?”

They nodded again and started looking through their wallets. Jim leaned against a post and waited. They came up short but the motel lobby had an atm. Jim waited from the Bolian ran to it and took out the rest of the cash.

“Do we need to a get a room?” the human asked.

“Nah, the room I have is still good for a bit.”

Bolian returned and Jim took the money and led them into the room. “Who’s ever first sit on the edge of the bed and get your dick out.”

* * *

“What happened to you?” Gaila asked as Jim finally made it back to his corner. “You living in the motel now?”

Jim waved his hands. “I should. I had Santa, two young guys, and some puppy play dude back to back to back.”

Gaila stared at him quizzically. “What?”

“After Santa finished, I left the room only to have two young guys come up wanting to fuck me. I rode them both and they left. Then another guy shows up, offers me three hundred dollars.”

“For puppy play?”

“For me to sit on the bed and let him hump by leg while he wore his puppy play skin tight outfit.”

“Fuck.” Gaila huffed.

“And to whack him on the head with a newspaper while he humped my leg.”

“Did he supply the newspaper?”

“He did. Apparently, his master was out of town and gave him permission to hump someone else. He came then licked my boot clean of his spunk before leaving.”

“Weird.”

Jim leaned against the wall and nodded. “Yep.” While he waited for the next John or Johns, Jim did some Kegels. One John did approach but indicated he wanted Gaila. They walked into the alley together. Jim saw he was alone on the street, all the other pros off with Johns. Jim spread his legs a bit and started to do narrow and shallow squats to work his pelvic floor. He closed his eyes and got into them, only stopping when he heard a throat clear.

In mid-squat, Jim opened his eyes and looked up. The Vulcan stood there, hands behind his back and head cocked to the side. The Vulcan had never smiled in front of Jim but this time, Jim noticed a hint of one tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Jim smiled and stood up. “Hey, baby.”

“Are you well?” he asked.

“Oh yeah.” Jim leaned back against the building. “Just…keeping tight. What do you want tonight? Mouth? Ass? Your ass?”

“My ass?” he questioned, raising a brow. The hint of smile fading.

 _Aw, so cute._ “Yeah, want me to fuck you?”

Shaking his head, the guy said, “No, no thank you.”

They heard the distinct sounds of fucking drift from the alley which caused the Vulcan to make a little face. Jim pushed off the wall and grabbed the guy’s arm. “Let’s get in your car and figure out what you want tonight.”

“Good idea.”

They got in and the guy drove to the lot but found several cars already there, some rocking, some not. Jim saw the Vulcan clench his fits on the steering wheel. He had learned the guy wasn’t overly found of a lot of people around when they did it.

“It’s been a busy night,” Jim told him. He reached his hand over and squeezed his thigh. “How about the motel?”

The Vulcan looked at the hand. Jim rubbed along his leg before cupping him. The John sucked in a breath.

“If we go to the motel,” Jim said, squeezing and kneading the guy firmly. “You can fuck me as much as you want.”

He groaned and nodded. “Yes, the motel.”

* * *

At the motel, they exited the Vulcan’s hover car and stood by the front office.

“What do I do?” The Vulcan asked.

“Do you want me for an hour or a half hour?”

“What…what do you recommend?”

Jim shrugged. “Depends on how long you think you’ll last or how many times you think you can go? I know you can go at least twice back to back. It’s one fifty for half an hour with a condom. Two without. Two fifty for an hour, with a condom, three without. Plus, whatever the desk clerk will charge for the room which is usually fifty bucks.”

“An hour. Please.”

Jim smirked. “An hour it is then. Go pay the clerk and get a room, I’ll wait here.” Jim leaned against his car’s hood while the Vulcan took care of business. After a few minutes, the Vulcan returned and nodded to a nearby door down from where they parked.

In the room, Jim glanced around. It was like all the others, especially the one Jim had been in earlier. A chess set sat on the dresser by the television. Jim picked up the black queen and put her on the board in her spot as the door closed. Jim turned around. The Vulcan stood by the door. The large window beside the door already drawn closed. The only light coming from a floor lamp in the corner.

Hands fidgeted with the key and dark eyes darted around. “What…what do we…” he looked at Jim. “Do we get undressed?”

Jim shrugged. “If you want. I get undressed and most other guys just shoved their pants down far enough to free their dicks.”

“Understandable.”

They stood there staring at each other. Jim bit his bottom lip. He scratched the back of his head. “Um…well…do you want a blow job first? Or just get right to fucking?”

_C’mon, Jim, you’ve been fucked three times today? Now you’re nervous? Vulcan is bad for you…bad!_

“Oral, I suppose.”

Jim nodded and waved his hand to the bed. “Have a seat and I’ll get on my knees.”

The Vulcan put the key on the two-seater table by the window and walked over the bed. He sat down and reached for the fastenings of his pants.

“I got it, baby,” Jim told him, walking over and dropping to his knees. The Vulcan spread his legs and Jim unbuttoned his black slacks and pulled down the zip. He opened the front of the pants some before rubbing his face against the bulge in the gray boxer briefs, he found.

 _No, Vulcan is good. Very good._ Jim mouthed the bulge and groaned happily. He really did like pleasuring this guy. Jim gave it a kiss before sitting back and grabbing the waistband of the guy’s pants and underwear. “Take them off a bit.”

The Vulcan sat up and Jim pulled them down to his upper thighs. The throbbing cock that sprang out.  
Jim gripped the base and brought his tongue down to the hot skin. He dragged his tongue from the base of the cock to the head, following the path of the large, throbbing vein on the underside. When he got to the tip, he took the cock between his lips and sucked. He closed his eyes as the Vulcan moaned and moved a hand to the back of Jim’s short red wig.

He slowly slid his way down the Vulcan’s cock until he could feel the head pressing against the back of his throat. Jim slid back up then back down, deepthroating the cock before going back to steadily bobbing his head.

The sound of slurping soon filled the room as Jim worked the Vulcan’s cock. It was punctuated by the occasional soft gasps and groans given by his John. Jim really liked the way his John started gently pushing on his head every time he bobbed up and down.

Jim could feel a tingling in his cock and a tightening of his balls as his previously flaccid member began hardening for the first time that night. He wanted to touch himself but decided to wait. Soon, the Vulcan would be in him and plowing his prostate.

His John let out another low moan as Jim sucked a bit harder on his cock. He let it slip almost out of his mouth until only the head was sandwiched between his puckered lips. He twirled his tongue around, savoring the taste of the precum oozing out.

“Ah,” the Vulcan groaned.

Jim opened his eyes and glanced up at the Vulcan, seeing the guy’s chocolate eyes were dark and hooded with arousal.

 _Yeah, I’m a good cocksucker._ Jim worked his mouth up and down his John’s thick shaft, licking and swirling his tongue around the head and down the length as he did so, leaving his John grunting and groaning.

Jim hollowed his cheeks and hummed. The fingers on his head dug in as Jim could feel his John’s cock twitch in his mouth.

“I…I’m…” was all the warning Jim got before he felt hot spurts of liquid hit the back of his throat as the John came.

Jim swallowed, careful to get it all. When he finally let his John’s cock slip from his mouth, Jim sat back on his haunches; the hand on his head falling away. Jim rubbed his hands up and down the Vulcan’s thighs. He licked his lips. “Was that good, babe?”

The Vulcan nodded and licked his own lips. “Yes, thank you.”

Chuckling, Jim shook his head. “Again, with the thank yous.” Jim stood up and sat in the guys lap. “I know you can hard again soon.” He started circling his hips and grinding his ass against his member. “You wanna fuck me, don’t you?”

Hands grabbed his hips. “Yes.” The Vulcan lifted his hips and stared rocking up as Jim moved against him. The cock starting to twitch and swell again against Jim’s undie covered booty.

“Want me to ride you? I know you like it when I do.”

“No…no, can…”

Jim stopped. “Baby, what you want? I’m here for anything.”

Eyes met. “Missionary?”

Jim smiled. “Course. It’s your time and money.” Jim stood up and walked to the head of the bed. He put one foot on the bed and pulled the zip down of his boot. He took out a few condoms and tossed them on the bed before taking the boot off and putting it to the side. He took off his other and then his underwear before climbing into bed and lay down with his head on a firm pillow.

The Vulcan stood and watched him. Jim bit his lip to keep from chuckling. The Vulcan looked…interesting. Pants and underwear down mid thigh. Cock jutting out from between his legs. He wore another soft looking sweater that didn’t seem homemade.

Jim lifted his knees a bit and spread his legs. Jim looked at the Vulcan and trailed one hand down his body to between his legs. He moved past his cock, testicles, and down to his hole. The Vulcan’s nostrils flared as he watched Jim's fingers circle his entrance. It quivered and opened up slightly under the ministrations. 

“You want this?” Jim in a husky voice. 

The Vulcan nodded and got onto the bed on his knees.

Jim grinned. He had lubed up a bit after the last guys earlier so he eased one of his fingers inside to the knuckle. He pumped his finger in and out of himself.

The Vulcan crawled over him, settling on his knees between Jim’s legs. “May I?” The Vulcan asked as two fingers pressed against his entrance.

Jim nodded and removed his own finger. He arched his back and moaned as two slick fingers slid into him. The Vulcan groaned as Jim tensed around his digits. Jim closed his eyes and relished in being fingered. It had been a long time since someone else had done that.

The Vulcan moved then in and out, searching for something he quickly found. Jim mewled as those fingers rubbed against his prostate. Jim opened his eyes when a third finger joined in.

“Fuck, baby,” Jim whined. “Love those fingers.”

The Vulcan grunted; eyes locked on where he was fingering Jim. He pressed them in deeply, toying with Jim’s prostate until Jim felt his balls starting to tighten up.

“It’s your money,” Jim groaned. “You can do whatever you want to me, but like, fuck me. Please. Get inside me before I come.”

The Vulcan nodded and eased his fingers out. He grabbed one of the condom packets and ripped it open. He put it on before scooting closer and rubbing his cock against Jim’s ass. Jim’s legs still up on his shoulders. He pressed the head of his dick against Jim’ hole. He slowly pushed in, giving Jim time to adjust to his sizable girth.

The Vulcan rocked his hips back and forth, going deeper with each thrust until he sat completely inside Jim. He stared down at him. Both their breathing coming in short pants.

Jim wiggled his hips and his eyes rolled back. The Vulcan’s double-ridges brushed against his prostate. “Fuck, you fill me so good, babe. Move. C’mon, fuck me.”

The Vulcan moaned and circled his hips. He nodded and pulled almost fully out before thrusting in again. Jim arched his back and cried out in pleasure. The Vulcan adjusted himself over Jim and started a slow pace of thrusting his thick cock in and out of him. Jim grabbed his arms, holding on and moaning and the John hit and brushed against his prostate. 

After a few moments, without Jim begging, the Vulcan sped up his thrusts and fucked him harder. 

“Oh yes!”

The Vulcan grunted and leaned over, trying to kiss Jim again but Jim turned his head. Instead, the Vulcan bit and sucked Jim’s neck. Jim knew the Vulcan would pay the extra for marking but honestly, he didn’t care. He whimpered as the guy pounded into him, his double ridges rubbing against his spot again and again. 

“Ahh…so close…” Jim cried out. He wanted to grab his cock that was bouncing against his stomach, leaking and wanting release but Jim couldn’t bring himself to let go of the Vulcan.

In the end, it didn’t matter as Jim was came untouched, moaning loudly, and gripping the Vulcan tightly.

The Vulcan grunted, his pace faltering. Another stream of Vulcan words was growled into Jim’s neck as the guy came. He dropped carefully down onto Jim and nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck. Jim kept himself wrapped around the Vulcan and let him lay there for a moment. Jim needed to catch his own breath anyway.

 _Fuck that was great,_ Jim thought. Jim rubbed the guy’s back. _Mmm…nice broad shoulders. Wonder what he looks like completely naked. Jim, stop it. No feelings. Can’t catch feelings. Nope. He's just a John._

The Vulcan picked his head up out of the crook of Jim’s neck and stared down at him. 

Jim offered him a smile. “Was it good, baby?”

“Affirmative.” 

.

.

.

“Care to get out of me?”

The Vulcan nodded and rolled off of Jim and onto his back beside him. Jim laid there, staring at the ceiling while the Vulcan moved about on the bed, taking off the condom and disposing it. When the guy settled back, Jim sat up and made himself comfortable against the headboard. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw the Vulcan had put himself back in his pants but hadn’t zipped up. 

“You have about forty minutes left,” Jim told him.

“I am aware,” the Vulcan replied. “Twice, back to back, is…” the Vulcan took a deep breath and released it.

Jim chuckled. “No worries, take your time.” Looking beside the bed, Jim grabbed the remote off the bedside table. He pointed it at the television and pressed the on button.

A silly kids cartoon popped up. Jim smiled at the antics going on before changing the channel until he found something he liked to watch.

“Is this okay?” Jim asked after a few moments of silence.

“Certainly.”

Jim looked at him. “I just don’t want to eat your time up like this.”

“No, this is acceptable. I paid for an hour. No refunds. This is fine.”

“Cool.” Jim bit his bottom lip. He eyed the Vulcan. “I can always give you a lap dance. Another blowjob. Do you want to cuddle?”

The Vulcan’s brows raised. “Cuddle?”

“Yeah, we can cuddle.”

He opened his mouth and then quickly closed it.

 _He wants to cuddle. Shit. Should I let him? I mean...he's paid for an hour...he can do what he wants._ Jim bit him lip before thinking 'fuck it'. Jim laid down and turned away from the John, to his side. “Cuddle up behind me. Or do you want me to be the big spoon?”

The Vulcan didn’t reply. Instead he shuffled closer and cuddled up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling the back of his neck. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, this feels so nice._

.

.

.

“Does this cost extra?” the Vulcan softly asked.

“Nope. I have some Johns that just want cuddles.” 

“Johns?”

“You. Guys that pay me for stuff. Johns.”

“Oh, I see. My name is not John. My name is…”

“Nope,” Jim interrupted. “Don’t need to know your name.”

“Right, of course. I understand.”

Jim heard the tone of his voice. It seemed to annoy the Vulcan a bit to be lumped in with the other Johns. Jim patted his arm. “If you want to give me a fake name, that would be fine. So, you’re not just a John.”

“Um…Harold.”

Jim blinked. “Harold? I give you an option to give me a fake, cool name and you come back with Harold? Is that even Vulcan?”

“You did not say it had to be a cool, fake name. Or even Vulcan.”

Jim chuckled. “It was implied.” Jim snorted, “Harold.”

.

.

.

“Zachary, then.”

“Nope, you are Harold now.”

“I would like to change it.”

Jim made a ‘uh-uh’ noise. “Harold.”

“Selik.”

“Harold.”

“Sylar.”

“Oh, now that is a cool name.”

“Then I am Sylar.”

“Nah, you’re Harold.”

The Vulcan, Harold, moved behind him, gently turning Jim onto his back and staring down him.

Jim smiled. “Hello, Harold.”

“There is a chess set in this room.”

“Yep. One of the girls out there has a John that pays for an hour of just ‘girlfriend’ time. I think this is the room she normally uses.”

“Do you know how to play chess?”

“I do,” Jim said, curiously. “Why?”

“If I win a game against you, I would like my name changed. Is that fair?”

Jim raised a brow. “I’m a grand master.”

“As am I.”

“I’ve never lost a game.”

“Neither have I.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. Harold narrowed his.

* * *

Jim slumped forward and put his elbow on the table. He eyed the board. There weren’t chess pieces in the box, but only checker pieces, which was fine. They were using the checker pieces like chess pieces. Right now, Jim was blocked in an almost check situation and that just wasn’t right.

Harold was also slumped forward, eyeing the board as well.

“I think we may have to draw,” Jim said. “If I move here,” Jim indicated a spot on the board. “You’ve got me in like five moves, but it I move here,” Jim indicated another spot. “I will have you beat in five moves.”

“Mmhmm,” Harold agreed. His eyes left the board and met Jim’s. “May I change my name?”

“You didn’t beat me, so no,” Jim replied with a smirk. “Harold.”

Harold opened his mouth but before anything could come out, there was a banging on the door. They both jumped and looked at it.

“Hey, its been over an hour! Get out or pay for another hour.”

Jim looked to the clock in the room. “Fuck. We’ll be out in a moment!” Jim quickly stood and looked around. He had his clothes back on, but he needed his boots and money. He moved to the bed and started getting his boots on as the Vulcan stood and straightened himself up.

Harold cleaned up the table and put away the checkers.

“I need my money, Harold.”

“Of course.” Harold placed the checker box back where it had been and put his hand in his back pocket. “Three hundred?”

“Yep.”

“But I also went over my time.”

Jim smiled. “Still three, baby. We both went over the time.”

Harold counted out three hundred. Jim stood and walked over, taking the offered money.

“Did you have a good time, Harold?”

“I did, thank you.”

“Anytime.” Jim headed for the door.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Jim paused at the door. _Fuck._ “Um…” Jim glanced back at him and shrugged. “I’m a first come, first serve, kind of guy. So, you’ll just have to show up and see if I’m free.”

“I understand, I just thought,” Harold started to fidget, rubbing his hands together. “If there was a time were business is slow.”

“Nope.” Jim opened the door and walked away before Harold could say anything else.

Jim made it back to Gaila and his corner.

“You were gone a long time,” she commented.

“Vulcan wanted an hour at the motel.”

She gave him a look.

“I know, I know,” Jim said. “He’s too regular. I’m not letting him close.”

“Do not catch feelings for him.”

“I’m not.”

“I know you’re type, though. He checks on the boxes.”

“Gaila, its fine. He’s just a John.” _Harold, actually._ “That’s all.” _Yep, that’s all._ Jim internally sighed, trying to convince himself that Harold was only just a John. 


	8. Bad Guy

Jim was glad the Vulcan, Harold, stayed to a weekly schedule, despite asking if he was free. Jim did work the next night and needed some time to think about the guy. Harold was getting too regular. Jim couldn’t have him messing things up. Not when he and Gaila were so close to the end.

 _Harold…definitely not his real name,”_ Jim thought while on his elbows and knees on a bed in the motel. He glanced over his shoulder at the John slowly ‘making love’ to him. “Feels so good, baby,” Jim moaned for him.

“Yeah, yeah, it does.” The John let out a long, low groan. His head thrown back as he focused on keeping a slow, shallow pace pumping into Jim.

Jim smiled and faced forward. _He’s also really good at chess. I hadn’t been in a stalemate situation in years. Also, he’s so fucking handsome. Wonder what he does for a living? Also, what fuck is he doing with me? Johns seek out pros for reasons…maybe he has a good one?_

Hands roamed along Jim’s sides. The John hunched over him breathed into his neck. “I’m close.”

“Yeah?” Jim tightened around him. “Me too.” Jim tucked his head and looked at little Jim just hanging there. _I know, buddy, the guy is a little below average and doesn’t know what a prostate is._

Jim internally groaned feeling the reach under him to stroke him. As soon as the hand gripped him, the guy froze.

“Baby, c’mon, keep going,” Jim said, rocking his hips back onto the guy.

“You’re not even hard,” the John said in an accusing tone. He straightened up behind Jim, back onto his haunches, pulling out as he did. “I’m making love to you and you’re not even aroused.”

Jim sighed. He leaned onto one elbow and twisted his body a bit to look at the guy. “Dude, I’m a hooker. You’re paying to fuck me. You’re like the fourth guy tonight to fuck me so no, I’m not aroused. Now, if you wanted the let’s make love boyfriend experience, then you should’ve done more than just have me undress and get on the bed. You wanna make love, see to my needs and not just a reach around at the very end. Do you do this with your normal dates?

The guy stared at Jim before bursting into tears.

_Oh Jesus Christ._

“I’m a virgin. I’ve never…I just…porn…I…I thought…I’m sorry. I’ve never. I just thought…”

Jim sighed and turned around fully and sat up. The guy was sitting there, head in hands bawling. “Dude, stop crying.” Jim took his hands from his face. “Hey, calm down. Look at me.”

Green watery eyes met his. Jim patted his cheek. “Its okay. So you’re a virgin, huh?”

The guy sniffled and nodded.

“Are you going to make seeing a hooker a regular thing or was this just to pop your cherry and get experience?”

“Ex…experience. I…have you really been with four guys tonight before me?” the guy got a sort of disgusted look on his face.

“Yes, because that’s my job. What’s your job?”

“I’m pre-med at…”

“Don’t need to know the school. Okay, so you’re going to be a doctor huh?”

The guy nodded.

“Doctors make good money, don’t they?”

“I guess.”

“You guess? Man, I know tons of dudes who’d love to date a doctor.”

“Well, its going to take several years and being a medical intern and then a…”

“Shhh,” Jim shushed him. “I know it takes years and a lot of hard work and long hours. But you came here to me for a reason. Popping that cherry.”

“Yes.”

“Because there’s someone you wanna ask out? Have sex with?”

The John nodded. “He’s really cute and nice and…and not a virgin.”

“So, you wanna be good for him, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled and patted the guy on the cheek. “Well, you are in luck. I’m a virginity taker extraordinaire as well as one hell of a sex coach.”

“Really?”

“I think so,” Jim admitted. “Now, you want to make love but first, you need to work on foreplay. Get the other guy relaxed and aroused before the big show.”

The John cocked his head to the side. “Big show?”

“Dick in ass.”

“Right, of course.”

Jim laid down and spread his legs. “C’mon, I’ll teach you some good erogenous zones and how to give a good prostate massage.”

“Prostate?”

“And you’re a fucking med student?”

* * *

Jim made his way back to his corner an hour later and actually quite satisfied. The John proved to be a quick learner and a wonderful student. He did, indeed, learn how to pleasure a guy and make love to him well enough that Jim actually got off.

 _I should get a thank you card from whoever he sleeps with next,_ Jim thought. 

When Jim was nearing his corner, Jim paused and watched a new girl pick up a John on the street. Jim eyed the two as they talked. He stepped closer and observed how uncomfortable the girl was, arms around herself, eyes down. The John touched her arm and she flinched.

_That’s not good._

They started to head into the alley and Jim quickly walked after them.

He poked his head into the alley and saw the girl crying as the John moved her into position, hiking up the back of her skirt and reaching for his fly.

“Hey!” Jim yelled at them.

“Piss off, I paid for my fuck!”

Jim approached and shook his head. “She’s crying you dick so you need to piss off.”

“I paid…”

Jim reached into his back pocket of his shorts and pulled out a few bills. He didn’t care how much it was as he tossed it to the guy. “Here’s your refund so get going.”

The guy looked between Jim and the crying girl before reaching down, collecting the bills and walking off.

Jim stepped closer to the girl, getting a better look at her. She was tall with white skin, long white hair, and black marks along her face. Definitely a new girl and definitely not in this on her own volition. She wore a short red shirt with a black halter top.

“Hey, you okay?” Jim asked softly.

She hugged herself and leaned against the wall. “I can’t do it.”

“Is someone making you do this?”

She cried some more and nodded.

“Boyfriend,” Jim guessed.

Another nod.

 _Fucker._ Jim stepped closer deciding to be blunt with this girl. “He doesn’t love you.”

“He said…”

“He lied,” Jim interrupted. “He told you do this because he needs money, right?”

She looked at him and nodded.

“Drugs?”

“He…he owes guy money. Said…said I had to…to help him.”

Jim swallowed. He opened his mouth to say more but a loud shout behind him beat him to it.

“Jaylah! Fuck! That was one hundred we needed!” Jim turned and saw a similarly looking guy running up to them. He gave Jim a mean once over before moving to the girl, Jaylah.

“I’m sorry,” She said. “I try but…” She cut herself as the guy grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall.

“Briggo will kill me if I don’t pay him back. You said you wanted to help…hey, what the fuck its your problem!”

Jim had pushed the guy away from Jaylah. “You need to get lost, right now.”

“Oh, like I’m going to listen to you, whore on the street! She owes…”

“You nothing!” Jim yelled over him. “You’re a piece of shit pimping your girlfriend to pay off your debt. FUCK OFF! Go sell your ass if you have to but leave her alone.”

The guy got into Jim’s face. Jim stood tall and stared him down. The guy was a punk and Jim had dealt with losers like him before. He clenched his fist at his side just in case.

“Why don’t we see what Jaylah wants to do, huh?” the guy spat. He stepped back from Jim and waved his arm at the girl. “Huh, Jaylah. We’ve been together two years. If wasn’t for me, you’d still be in that refugee colony. I brought you to Earth. We came together. I kept a roof over our fucking heads!” His voice got softer as he stepped closer to the Jaylah. He said something in a language Jim didn’t recognize. The guy grabbed her arms, gently this time, rubbing them and smiling at her as he continued to, Jim figured, sweet talk her.

“He doesn’t love you,” Jim said again. The guy glared at Jim. Jaylah looked at him. Her eyes watery but instead of fear in them, a fire. She sniffled and focused back on the guy.

“You are not a good guy,” she spat. “I lost everything and you were there, promising me the stars and better life. Look at me.”

The guy let her go and stepped back, his jaw clenched as he shook his head.

“I trusted you, Zoyiv. I trusted you and look! Look where you’ve made me go! What you tried to make me do! Because you are a bad guy!” She swung and Jim mentally clapped watching her deck him.

Zoyiv fell to the ground, holding a hand to his face. His lip slip and bleeding.

Jaylah stood over him. “You fuck off and sell your ass. We are through.”

“Fine!” Zoyiv scrambled to his feet. “But that’s it! I’m not protecting you. You’re homeless and good luck finding someone to look after your ass!” He turned and started to march away.

“You good luck with Briggo killing your ass!” Jaylah called after him.

Once Zoyiv was out of sight, Jaylah turned pale…paler than she was and started to hyperventilate. “I…I have…nothing…no…I…oh what…” She leaned against the wall and dropped to the ground. Jim dropped to his knees after her, taking her into his arms and holding her.

“Hey, its okay. You did the right thing. You’re not alone.” Jim held her as he cried.

* * *

Jim smiled as he watched Jaylah scarf down her second patty melt at a diner a few blocks from the corner. He had gotten her to calm down after a while and convinced her to come with him to eat. No one batted an eye at them, both dressed like they had just come off the street, which they had. The diner had Johns and working girls alike along with shift workers, truckers, and people that just wandered at night.

Jim sipped his coffee and poked at the fries he had ordered for himself.

“Is your boyfriend bad?” Jaylah asked.

“Pardon?”

“Does your boyfriend make you do sex on the street?”

Jim shook his head. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You owe money?”

Jim shook his head again.

Jaylah cocked her head to the side. “Then why do you do sex on the street. With strangers?”

“Because…of reasons,” Jim replied. “Its…I don’t think you’d understand my reasons. But I chose to do it. I choose to have sex with strangers. No one is making me and I don’t owe anyone anything.”

“Do you enjoy sex with strangers?”

“Eh,” Jim shrugged. “It can be nice at times, but it’s a path I chose. For now. This isn’t your path, Jaylah.”

Jaylah munched on a French fry and nodded. “It is not.”

“Was this the first time…tonight?”

Jaylah shook her head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I…am sorry that this happened to you. I feel bad that this happened to you. It shouldn’t have. He should not have forced this on you.”

“No, he should not have.”

“I’m Jim, by the way.”

“Hello, Jim by the way.”

“Oh, no,” Jim chuckled. “My name is just Jim. Not Jim by the way.”

“Just Jim,” Jaylah smiled. “I am Jaylah.”

Jim thought about correcting her but instead shrugged it off. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Yes, it is.” Jaylah sat back in the booth and looked around. “My parents talked of Earth. Of better things. This is not what I thought about.”

“What did you think about?”

“This symbol.” Jaylah tugged at a chain Jim noticed for the first time around her neck. She pulled the end from her underneath the neck of her halter top and showed the pendent to Jim.

“Oh, hey, that’s the Starfleet symbol,” Jim told her.

“Yes. Starfleet rescued our planet. Two volcanoes erupted. They called them super.”

“Shit yeah.” Jim remembered. A planet in the delta quadrant. New class M. Had just discovered Warp capabilities a few years prior when two of super volcanoes on the planet started gearing up for eruption. Starfleet got there too late for some regions of the planet. With all the technologies in the universe, a natural disaster is still no match.

“No more home,” Jaylah said. “My parents and brother…the eruption happened fast.”

Jim took her hand across the table. “You are here, though. You are a survivor.”

“I wanted…I wanted to join the Starfleet, but I have nothing, Just Jim.” Jaylah started tearing up again. “No one. Zoyiv…”

“Zoyiv doesn’t love you. Doesn’t care about you. I’m sorry to say it so bluntly but it is the truth. He’s a loser. Jaylah, you have everything before you. You do.” Jim squeezed her hand. “How old are you?”

“I am in my nineteenth year.”

“Okay. You are also a refugee. I know an organization here in San Francisco that can help you. They take in refugees, sex traffic victims, runaways, foster kids who aged out. They are well funded and known and do wonderful things to help young people like you get on your feet with work, school, life-skills.”

“I cannot pay…”

Jim shook his head. “No need to pay. Its all free. I just need to make a call to see if they have a spot. Sometimes they get full but they always find accommodations in the mean time if that happens.” Jim stood from the table. “Sit and finish eating and I’ll be right back, alright?”

“Alright. Thank you, Just Jim.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

After making the call and being relieved they could take Jaylah in, Jim came back to the table and finished his meal with her. He told her all about what he knew about Starfleet and how he thought about joining someday.

“Would you be captain?” she asked.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. I like sciences but…” Jim smiled. “Captain Kirk has a nice ring to it.”

“Who is Kirk?”

Chuckling, Jim shook his head. “No one special. What would you want to be? A captain? Engineer…”

“That,” she said. “Engineer. On my planet, I was studying to work with my hands. Fixing things. We called it…” she said something in her native language. “My father worked on the ships our planet built. I would help. It was nice helping him. I miss it.” She looked sad but smiled through it. “Did your help your dad with things?” Her eyes widened. “He did not do sex on street too?”

Jim laughed for several minutes before calming and wiping his eyes. “God no. No this isn’t the family business I’m in. No. Um…my dad passed when I was a baby,” Jim told her. “I didn’t get to help him with anything but he left behind these old vehicles. A bike and a vintage car. They both needed a lot of work. I taught myself how to fix them. A lot of trial and error. But in the end, it made me feel closer to him.”

“I understand that, Just Jim.”

“I think you’ll make a wonderful engineer, Jaylah. You’ve got a lot of potential. Starfleet has a bunch of rules…you don’t have to listen to them all.”

Jaylah let out a giggle which pleased Jim. He was glad she wasn’t crying anymore. 

* * *

After finishing and paying for their meals, he hailed her a cab.

“I do not know how to thank you, Just Jim,” Jaylah said when the cab had pulled up to the curb.

“You can thank me by not coming back here,” he replied. “You are meant for the stars not the streets.”

She cocked her head to the side. “I think you are too.”

Jim shrugged. “We’ll see.” He reached around her and opened the cab. As he did, she hugged him tightly. Jim let her and hugged her back. When she let go after a good while, Jim helped her into the cab. “This will take you right to Evie. She’s expecting you. She’s really nice and will help you, okay?”

“Okay. Goodbye, Just Jim.”

“Goodbye, Jaylah.” He closed the cab door and stepped away as it drove off. He watched it as it disappeared down the street and out of sight before turning and walking back to his spot. Gaila was there, waiting for him with her hands on her hips.

“Where the hell have you been!"

"What are you, my mother?" Jim teased. 

"Please tell me you weren’t gone with the Vulcan this whole time?” she asked.

“Nope,” Jim replied. “Haven’t seen him tonight and don’t expect to.”

“Then, where were you? I was getting worried. You know our rule.”

“I know. An hour away and then back here to check in so we know we’re both safe.”

Gaila nodded and hugged Jim. “I got worried, that’s all. Heard a pro got roughed up earlier tonight.”

“Not me.” Jim patted his back. “No, I was helping this girl.” Jim pulled away. “Boyfriend was pimping her out.”

“Fuck, that’s rough. Glad you were there. I hate seeing that. I would’ve kicked him in the balls if I was there.” They leaned against their wall together. “Let me guess, dude owed someone money?”

“Yep. Anyway, I helped her. She’s nineteen and not from around here. I set her up with Evie at the center.”

Gaila nodded. “Good. They’ll be able to help her. Make sure you…”

“Yeah, I’ll add it to the data and make the appropriate notes.” A car pulled up and Jim sauntered over. He leaned into the window and grinned at the John. “Hey, sugar, looking for a good time?”


	9. Harold's Why

“Thanks.”

Bones looked up from his lunch across from Jim. “What?”

“Thanks. For everything. For sticking by me when I told you I wasn’t going to go to grad school in favor of sex work. For looking after me. Making sure I’m clean and safe. No everyone has someone to look after them and have their back. Thank you.”

Bones sat back in the booth and offered Jim a smile. Jim knew Bones didn’t approve of his lifestyle but he still stuck by him. “You’re welcome, kid.”

“I’m six years younger than you.”

“Still a kid. What brought this on?” Bones asked motioning at Jim with his spoon. “Why you thanking me?”

Jim shrugged. “I was just thinking about how Gaila lost her bestie when she told her she was getting into this life. I didn’t lose you.”

“If you lost me, you’d die.”

Jim snorted. “Hardly.”

“How did we first meet?”

Poking his chicken dinner, Jim looked down and mumbled at his plate.

“Jim.”

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Jim rolled his head up and gave Bones a bug-eyed look. “I was drunk at a bar with some college buddies.”

“And who came over to you and stopped you from going further and getting alcohol poisoning and dying?”

“You did,” Jim admitted. “You made me drink some water, eat some food, and then made sure I got home to my dorm room.”

“I did. I told you to take it easy and be safe. Didn’t think I’d see you two days later in the ER because you had to eat the most beautiful looking strawberry you’d ever seen.”

“It was a pretty berry.”

“You’re allergic.”

Jim shrugged. “Eh, worth it.”

“You working tonight?”

“I am,” Jim admitted. “I didn’t work the past two nights and I think the Vulcan is coming tonight. He’s a good client.”

“Maybe you should see if he can be your only client.”

“Then I’d be a sugar baby and not a hooker. In another life I’d make a good sugar baby, alas though, I’m a hooker.”

“A hooker that needs to eat his veggies,” Bones told him.

Jim made a face at the veggies on his plate.

* * *

After enjoying the afternoon with Bones, Jim came back to his corner and found the mean pros had taken over that night. Jim sighed and gave the finger to one. They were the types that worked every night—that did this for quick cash to feed an addiction or two or because someone was making them. Jim had reached out to them all at one point or another, offering resources and help. Some took it, some didn’t. Jim still tried, though. At least he had helped Jaylah and hoped she was doing well.

Jim headed a few blocks away, near the park and set up shop, getting a couple Johns fairly easily to start the night.

Gaila should up a little while later, dropped off by a guy in a big rig.

“Hey,” Jim waved as she strolled over to his new corner.

“Those bitches are extra mean tonight,” she said.

“Which is why I am here and not there.”

She leaned against the building next to Jim.

“Harold.”

“What?” Gaila asked.

“The Vulcan. Harold.”

“He told you his name?” She sounded surprised. Most Johns said shit about names or spouted out something obviously fake. “When did he tell you this?”

“The last time he was here. Didn’t I tell you?”

Gaila gave him a wide-eyed look. “Um, no. I would’ve remembered Harold.”

“Well, he told me a name. He wanted to tell me his real name…”

“Jim...”

“But he didn’t. I stopped him before he could.” He turned on the wall and faced his friend. She turned as well. Jim could see the wheels tossing and turning in her head. Their data…their research…the almost two years they’ve been doing this. “He told me a name. Harold.” Jim grinned. “Of all the names in the universe, he picked an old man name.” Jim tried to make this light. He wasn’t catching feelings. He wasn’t. The Vulcan was a good customer. A good customer that almost beat Jim at chess.

Gaila’s jaw clicked before she smiled too. “Yeah, it’s an old man name. Definitely not a cool Vulcan one.”

“He wanted to change his name after I laughed at him but I told him he’s stuck as Harold now. We even played a game of chess to see if he could win and change it. We tied.”

“Harold,” she snickered. “Just be careful, Jim. The Vulcan is starting to tick all your boxes.”

“No, he’s not.”

“Tall, dark, handsome, nice cock, good at chess. Remember before we started all this, your last boyfriend.”

“Mmhmm…Carter.” Tall, dark, handsome, well hung, okay at chess. “But he freaked when I started masturbating naked on camera for strangers so off he went. Good riddance.”

A car rolled up and Jim went with the John. He blew him in an empty parking lot by the park. When he was dropped back off at the new corner, Gaila was still there but looking pissed. Someone on very nice old school motorcycle was sitting at the corner. Jim approached Gaila. “What’s up?”

“The Vulcan is here,” she snapped.

Jim turned and found it was indeed the Vulcan sitting on the bike, helmet off. _Fuck, okay, fine he does tick off all my boxes. Plus an antique bike. Fuck me._ “Hey, baby.”

Gaila gave him a look which Jim ignored. He knew what she would say. “ _No, Jim. Tell him to fuck off, Jim. No feelings, Jim! Our research, Jim!”_

_But…but he has a bike,_ Jim countered to the imaginary Gaila in his head. Jim smiled at Harold and approached. “Looking for me?”

“Yes,” Harold replied.

“Nice bike. Can’t make this thing rock like your car.”

The Vulcan blushed and shook his head. “No, no…I thought…” he licked his lips.

“The motel again?”

Harold nodded. He offered Jim his extra helmet who gladly took it.

“Christopher.”

Jim closed his eyes and groaned. He turned around and forced a smiled at Gaila. “Yes, Rachel?”

“A moment please.” She crooked her finger at him and beckoned him over to her.

Jim stared at her as he stepped closer to the bike and lifted his leg.

“Christopher.”

Jim threw his leg over and got on behind the Vulcan. “We will talk in an hour. Harold, here, has paid me for his time.”

“He hasn’t paid you yet.”

Jim blinked. “Yeah, well…the transaction has been made.” He wrapped his arms around Harold’s waist and crowded in behind him. “Onward, to the hotel.”

* * *

“Is Christopher your name?” Harold asked once they were in the hotel.

“No, it’s fake,” Jim said, quickly pulling his clothes off and taking off his converse shoes. Jim approached the bed only to stop when strong arms wrapped around his waist. Jim froze as soft lips ghosted over the back of his neck and along his shoulders. “That’s…” Jim swallowed. “Extra to mark.”

“I’ll pay,” Harold replied. He nipped at the juncture of Jim’s neck and shoulder. Jim licked his lips. It did feel so good. Jim leaned back and the Vulcan’s hands rubbed along his bare stomach, up his chest and to a nipple.

“Ah,” Jim moaned as the nub was rubbed and pinched. The Vulcans other hand slid down and wrapped around him. He kissed to the other side of Jim’s neck and Jim angled his head to give him better access. Teeth nipped at his skin. Jim sighed and leaned back against the Vulcan. His hands moving and touching the Vulcan too. One hand going behind and grabbing a firm, pants covered ass cheek while the other joined Harold’s hand on his cock. They stroked Jim to hardness while Jim rocked his hips back against the Vulcan’s covered arousal.

Jim took Harold’s hand from his cock and urged it down. Jim spread his legs and guided Harold to his entrance. The Vulcan rubbed a finger along his entrance, finding it already slick. It pulled away and Jim shook his head.

“I haven’t been fucked tonight,” Jim told him which was the truth. Only blowjobs from the few guys Jim had been with that night. “I’m just ready.” Jim urged his fingers back and gasped when one breached him.

“I see,” Harold said into his neck. He bit down and worried at the skin. He slid his finger in more and then added a second at Jim’s urging. Jim keened and rocked back and down onto the two fingers. Harold tweaked Jim’s left nipple as he pumped his fingers in and out. Jim moved his hand from Harold’s butt to his crotch and gripped.

The Vulcan bucked against him and grunted into his neck.

Jim closed his eyes and let the guy finger him a moment longer, enjoying the ministrations on his person. After the Vulcan had found his spot, Jim mewled and pushed him away. Jim turned and grabbed the guy, pushing him towards the bed. He worked Harold’s pants open and pushed them down his legs as the bed came closer. The Vulcan pulled off his sweater and undershirt, tossing them to the side.

Pushing him backwards, the Vulcan hit the bed and bounced slightly. Jim climbed in after him. They moved together to the head where Jim took his shoulders and pinned him down, straddling his hips and rocking back against his hardness.

“Want me to ride you, baby?”

The Vulcan’s eyes darkened. His hands went to Jim’s hips and rubbed his thumb against his skin. He nodded. “Yes.”

“Condom?”

“No.”

“Good. I like it bareback,” Jim said, reaching behind him to line up Harold before slowly sinking down on and letting the bulbous head pop inside. Jim paused there for a moment as he really hadn’t been taken that night. He then slowly took more of the long, thick cock in him. Bracing his hands on his hands on the Vulcan’s hairy chest stomach, he lowered himself down. Once he was seat flush on the Vulcan, Jim threw his head back and let out a long groan. _Yes._

Jim just sat there, barely moving for a bit until he reached back and instead braced himself on the strong thighs. He rocked back and forth, enjoying being full of the Vulcan.

“Oh yes,” Jim moaned, closing his eyes. He tensed his muscles around the guy as he rocked. Soon, Jim picked up the pace only a bit, rocking his hips, rising up and down as he did, the double ridges finally brushing against his sweet spot. Once he's found that right angle, Jim started to bounce more, using the Vulcan's cock like a toy to rub precise circles inside him, careless of his John’s please.

Opening his eyes when a hand wrapped around his cock, Jim smiled down at the Vulcan. “Feel good, baby?”

“Yes, yes, you feel wonderful.”

Jim picked up the pace, rising up and down harder and faster. The Vulcan grunted and groaned. Jim curled down, resting his hands Harold’s hairy chest. “Fuck me.”

The Vulcan growled and released his cock. He gripped Jim’s hips and thrust up, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing off the motel walls.

“Ah! Fuck, yes, just like that, baby. Give it to me.”

“Yes.” Harold’s grip on Jim’ hips tightened as he held him still and fucked up in him. Jim curled his fists, pulling at the Vulcan’s chest chair, panting and shaking on top of his John.

“Ah…ah…ah,” Jim mewled as Harold hit his prostate again and again. Jim’s eyes closed, focusing on bouncing down as Harold thrust up. 

“Christopher,” Harold grunted.

Jim opened his and looked down at the Vulcan beneath him. Their eyes met; Harold is staring up at him with a warmth Jim didn’t want to decipher. He threw his head back and closed his eyes once more, not wanting to see those brown eyes. Jim rocked and rolled, gyrating his hips as Harold continued pounded up into his ass. The sounds of slapping skin and the creaking of the bed filled the room.

“I’m…close,” Jim gasped.

“Same,” Harold groaned.

Jim didn’t have time to reach for his cock before he shouted and came. He opened his eyes and arched his back, staring up at the ugly ceiling, ass clenching around the cock buried inside of him. Harold's hands grip his hips tightly as he thrusts up a couple more times before growling and coming inside Jim. Jim rocked him through it until he felt the cock stop throbbing inside him.

Panting, Jim sat still and hung his head, coming down from his high. The Vulcan’s hands dancing along the skin of his hips to his lower back then down to his ass where he gently massaged the firm flesh.

“Fuck,” Jim says after a moment.

“Indeed.”

Jim sat up and felt the Vulcan gingerly hold him up as he slides out of his ass. Jim sighed and slid off Harold, flopping down onto the bed next to his John. His legs quivering slightly from exertion he just put them through. He could feel Harold's semen dribbling out of his hole.

Running a hand through his hair, Jim glanced to the Vulcan beside him. Harold’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling a little heavily. With his eyes, Jim traced the outline of his pointy ears. Jim wondered how’d he’d react if Jim traced it with his tongue or nipped at the tip.

Jim closed his own eyes and looked away. "If you're ready to go again." Jim spread his legs. "You can go ahead and get on top and put it in."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Harold shake his head. "I...I need a few minutes. Please.”

"Understandable."

.

.

.

"You don't have to call me Christopher," Jim told him. "It's a fake name."

"I won't. I...I wanted to say something." He turned his head and looked at Jim. “It did not feel right, though. I know a Christopher and I would rather not think of him in intimate moments."

Jim faced him and smiled. "Also, understandable. I don't know any Harolds because I don’t hang out with elderly men." Jim teased with a smile.

The Vulcan clenched his jaw. "I would once again request a name change. Please."

"Oh, I don't know,” Jim continued to tease.

"Another chess match? I believe we are in the same room as before.”

Jim shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Jim, dressed back in his underwear, leaned back in the chair. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He may have spent some of his time off playing virtual chess and brushing up on his game. Harold, obliviously did not.

"A rematch?" 

"Nope. You are henceforth and forever known as Harold."

Harold sat back in his chair. He was also only in his underwear. Jim eyed a tattoo on the guy’s bicep, wondering what the triangular circle design meant. "Then I request a name to call you."

Jim snorted. "I told you, you can call me whatever you like."

Harold arched a neatly slanted brow. Jim but his bottom lip and worried it. His name...his name was common. But it was his name…it kept John's from getting too close...too familiar. That’s why he’d been Christopher at the start of this whole thing.

Vivian gave Edward her real name in pretty woman. And it would be nice hearing his name moaned out. At least by one John. This John. 

"You can call me..."Jim fiddled with a pawn on the table. "James." 

"James," Harold repeated. 

"Yeah, sure. James." Jim tried to play it off as a fake name, one he'd just thought of. 

Harold said his name again and then nodded. "Thank you."

Jim looked back to the bed. "So, you ready to go again? You can do me from behind or I can ride you again."

"Can we play another round? I'm...I am not quite ready to go again." 

_No ready to go again? Bitch, please. You can go back to back._ "Sure, it's your time and money." Jim reset the board and made the first move. 

"How was your week?" Harold asked after making his move.

Jim shrugged. "Fine. Yours?" 

"Satisfactory."

"How's your wife?" Jim threw out there, wanting to keep the Vulcan at a distance. Bringing up a John's spouse always got them to back off. He grabbed a random pawn and moved it up two spots.

"She's more of a fiancé but less than a wife. There isn’t a Terran term appropriate for what she is, but she is well and back on Vulcan with her significant other."

Jim blinked. "Oh, damn. She got a side piece too?"

Harold looked up from the board and furrowed his brows together. "Side piece?"

"Yeah."

"Explain."

Chuckling. "I'm a prostitute, right?"

"Yes." 

"You see me regularly for sex."

"I…I do."

"Then that means I'm your side piece."

The Vulcan cocked his head to the side. "I see. I suppose, in that case, yes, she has a side piece." 

"How much does she pay him? Her? Them?"

"They are involved romantically but money does not exchange hands." 

"Too bad for them. Money is awesome."

"Is that why you do this?” Harold asked, eyeing him intently. “For the money?"

Jim scoffed and snarked, "No, I just enjoy fucking random guys." 

"What do you need money for?" 

"Why do you give me money for sex?" Jim countered.

Harold looked back down to the board. He picked up his rook and moved it to where Jim could easily take it. “It is illogical.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I was just…”

“No, you misunderstand,” Harold interrupted. “It is illogical, my being here and paying for sexual relations. It is illogical. On Vulcan, prostitution does not occur. Vulcans do not pay or seek out strangers for sexual encounters.”

“Ya’ll are monogamous.”

“Yes. Most are bonded at a young age to another.”

“Arranged marriage?”

“Of a sort.”

“I’m sure there are prostitutes. Nearly every civilization in the known universe has some type of sex workers.” _I know, I’ve done the research, dude._

“I suppose…but not on Vulcan. The only equivalent would be a surrogate but they are used in clinical settings to prevent death.”

Jim raised his brow. “I’m sorry, what?”

Harold sat straight in the chair and folded his hands in his lap. “We do not speak of it.”

“Well, you just did and seriously, I gotta know. A surrogate to prevent death? What the fuck is that? You can’t just tell me that and then take it back. Spill the beans, Harold.”

“I do not have beans.”

Jim gave him a ‘are you fucking serious’ look.

Harold open his mouth and closed it. He looked to his lap before looking back to Jim. “I will start from the beginning so you may better understand. Vulcans were once an extremely violent and emotional people. War was constant among the planet. Different tribes and clans seeking to grow their territory by any means necessary. Prostitution, then, was logical. Brothels and sexual slavery were common. Clans would steal the most desirable from other clans. Retaliations would occur. Whole family units wiped out.”

“Damn.”

Harold nodded. “As our level of technology increased, we reached a point where our violent nature threatened the extinction of our own species. In an effort to avoid this fate, a Vulcan named Surak developed a new philosophy.”

“The Time of Awakening,” Jim added. “I learned a little about Vulcan history in school. They definitely glossed over how violent you were though.”

“That is not surprising. Most non-Vulcans do not know the extent of how blood thirsty we were. We, as a people, rarely discuss it amongst ourselves. But, yes, the Time of Awakening. Surak maintained that the root cause of all the problems on Vulcan lay in the uncontrolled outpouring of our emotions. He gained many followers who swore to live their lives by an ethical system devised, based purely on logical principles. Emotions were to be controlled and repressed.”

Jim nodded. “Okay, okay. So instead of prostitutes and brothels, Surak said…what…only surrogates were logical? And only to prevent death?”

“Not quite. May I continue?”

“Am I being too impatient?” Jim teased.

“Stubborn.”

“That too.”

Harold continued. “Despite our many years of logic and controlling our emotions, a deep primal part still remains. It is not spoken of with non-Vulcans.”

“But you’re going to tell me? Because I’m special, right?” Jim grinned.

Harold turned a bit greener as he nodded. “Yes, as I started a train of thought I must follow through with it.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Logical.”

“Affirmative. Every seven years, Vulcan males are stripped of their logic and enter a blood fever where they must mate or die.”

“Oh fuck,” Jim gasped.

“Oh fuck is correct. While most Vulcans are bonded to another and can satiate the fever with their mates, some cannot. In order to keep those from dying, surrogates, in a clinical setting, see to their needs.”

“So…a prostitute.”

“Surrogate,” Harold corrected. “They are trained medical professionals…”

“Who let guys fuck them so they won’t die.”

“Money is not exchanged.”

“But sex is had in exchange for not dying which has more value than money.”

Harold blinked.

Jim grinned. “Sex work.”

Harold’s left eye lid twitched. He shook his head. “While I see your point, it…it is not the same. Surrogates are used in extreme situations. They are not regularly used and they are not seen as prostitutes.”

“Hey, surrogates, prostitutes…sex work is sex work.” _A very interesting sex work that I may need to write down but he said they don’t talk about it with other worlders. Dammit._ “Still doesn’t explain why you picked me up? Were you in a fever and needed release?”

Harold shook his head. “No, I wasn’t. I am still too young for the ailment to affect me, if it will at all. No, I…” Harold looked at the board. Jim had moved and taken his rook. “The evening we did not engage in sexual relations.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, we were in your car. Dad issues.”

“Affirmative.” Harold moved then lifted his brown eyes up to Jim. “When I said I came to you because it was illogical. I meant, I acted without logic. I acted impulsively. I acted like a human.”

“A human? Why’s acting like a human so bad? Yeah, we’re bundles of illogical emotional adorableness, but being human isn’t a bad thing.”

“Not to humans. Not to most others.”

“But you Vulcans love looking down your noses at us, don’t you?”

Harold looked down and nodded. “Not all, but yes…yes there are those that do, unfortunately.”

“Like…your dad?”

Harold looked up and met Jim’s eyes. “I…I…I do not know. Earlier that evening I had attended a Federation banquet with my parents. There was a high-ranking official there who clearly and unapologetically brought an escort as his date. Paid companion he referred to her as.”

“Yep, that is an escort. And while legal, that’s tacky. Especially for a Federation official.”

“Indeed. My father was polite to them both but as soon as they left our presence, he spoke down on it. How it was illogical to hire such a date and to parade a sex worker around in such a manner and only a human would do such a thing—paying for sexual companionship, that is.”

“Like…I kind of get your dad’s point to a small extent. A fancy event like that, maybe isn’t the best place to parade around a perfectly legal escort. But it is legal. The escort was being paid for a service and that just happened to be arm candy at a banquet.”

“My mother countered him by saying it was legal as you just put it and that it is also oldest profession. Father dropped the conversation and instead turned his attention to my choice to come here to Earth. I left a position at the VSA to study with a renowned astrophysicist.”

_Ooo, astrophysicist. I do love a good talk on that. Fuck, another check._

“We had words…heated words. Mother tried to calm us but, in the end, I left the banquet and took the car.”

“And came to my neck of the woods,” Jim added.

“Yes. I…I was angry. I have done everything to adhere to the Vulcan way but…”

“Not enough.”

Harold shook his head. Jim watched him clench his fists in his lap. He looked sad. “I thought, why bother continuing the Vulcan way when no one on Vulcan recognizes it. They see me as a half-breed. I look Vulcan. I…feel more Vulcan than human but that is not enough.”

_Half-breed,_ Jim repeated. He stared at Harold. His eyes…now that he really looked into his eyes…they were expressive and warm and…Jim had met one Vulcan in the past as a teen at a Starfleet function with his mother. His eyes were dark, cold, nothing showed in them. Harold’s…they were human.

“You have your mother’s eyes,” Jim guessed.

Harold’s eyes flashed surprise for a moment. He nodded. “I wanted to act illogically, impulsively. Cave into my human side.”

“You wanted to do as that official did…hire a companion.”

“Yes.” Harold touched the queen on the chess board they had both forgotten about. “I kept second guessing myself. I drove around the city, into a seedier part than this one. I had approached several prostitutes in my car but they…” Harold shook his head. “They may have been clean but they didn’t look it.”

“I understand.” Jim nudged the Vulcan’s leg under the table with his foot. “I looked clean?”

Harold looked away. The green blush tinting his cheeks. Jim smirked. “Or, did I look hot in my dress and thigh high boots?”

“Yes,” Harold admitted.

“You like guys in dresses?”

“I…I do not…whatever you wish to wear is enticing.”

Jim let out a short chortle. “At least you’re honest.”

“Vulcans do not lie.” Harold looked back to Jim. “I only wanted to…to get my need to rebel out of my system. I told myself I would not come back after…after you…you…”

“Sucked your cock until you came down my throat,” Jim finished for him.

“Yes.”

“But you did. And hey, you’ve also fucked me.”

Harold nodded.

“Well, I’m glad I can help you rebel and satiate your human side. Means more money for me and a big ol’ middle finger to your dad.”

Harold nodded again.

Jim glanced to the clock on the bedside table. “You still have twenty minutes left.” He looked at the Vulcan. “Do you want to finish the game or fuck me again?”

Eyes darted from the board to Jim to the bed before Harold said, “The game. Please. You said Johns sometimes just want company.”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“I would like that for the rest of my time if that is alright?”

Jim smiled. “No problem.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after another game of chess and more talking, this time on astrophysics which Harold was impressed Jim know about, the Vulcan drove him back to his corner. Jim was a little glad Gaila wasn’t there waiting. Jim got off the bike and offered Harold the passenger helmet.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Jim asked.

Harold shrugged. “Sex. Listening to me. Letting me win at chess.”

Jim snorted. “I didn’t let you win.”

“You did.”

“Maybe a little.” Jim gave a little shrug. He stepped back from the bike. “I’ll see you next time.”

“Affirmative.”

A gruff ‘hey’ came from several feet away. A John Jim recognized stood near the entrance of the alley. He nodded at Jim and held up two hundred-dollar bills. Harold looked down to the helmet in his hands.

“Duty calls,” Jim told him.

The Vulcan merely nodded. Jim turned and sauntered up to the John, offering him a smile. “Hey, baby, looking for a good time?”

The guy handed over the two hundred dollars and nodded into the alley. “Your ass, no condom.”

“As you wish, baby.” Jim shoved the money into his boot and walked with the John into the alley. This one didn’t have any crates or anything to hide behind. Jim pulled up the back of his skirt and slid down his underwear. He offered the guy a packet of lube but the guy wanted to go dry.

Internally sighed, Jim braced himself against the wall as he heard a zipped pulled down and soon the blunt head of the John’s cock lining himself up. Jim hung his head while the guy shoved in roughly. Jim clenched his fists and grunted. He was still slick from Harold but it still wasn’t the best feeling.

“Oh, yeah, baby, give it to me good."

The guy groaned and started fucking him in earnest, gripping his waist. His pelvis clapping against Jim’s cheeks loudly with each snap of his hips. Jim heard a motorcycle rev up. He glanced under his arm and saw Harold slowly roll past the alley entry way. The Vulcan’s helmet was on and visor down but Jim knew he was looking. He quickly sped off and out of sight. Jim hung his head again and closed his eyes, feeling an unfamiliar pang in his chest.

“God, you're hot,” the John groaned. “Fuck, not…not gonna last long."

Jim squeezed his eyes closed and nodded. 


	10. Professor Kirk

Jim sipped coffee from his travel mug as he entered the full lecture hall. “Good morning, class.”

“’morning, Professor,” a few semi-awake students muttered. The rest just looked at him and nodded.

Walking to the desk in front of the projector screen, Jim placed his satchel on the desk top as well as his coffee cup. "If you will give me a moment, we'll begin shortly." He rummaged through his satchel, taking out his lecture PADD, paper notebook, and projector clicker. He plugged the PADD into the podium and booted up the screen. 

“Alrighty, my favorite undergraduates," Jim started. "Last class, we were discussing Terran hunters and gatherers and how the competition for land use pushed their societies to either adopt agriculturalist practices..." Jim chuckled. "Trying saying that a few times fast. Agriculturalist practices." When only a couple students chuckled, Jim shrugged and continued the lecture, pulling up his slideshow and starting where he had previously left off.

An hour fifteen minutes later, Jim concluded the lecture and reminded his undergraduate students of their upcoming mid-term. As students shuffled out, a few came up and asked for clarification on a thing or two which Jim happily answered. Jim packed his stuff and walked to the building next door and into a smaller lecture hall. Several students were already waiting patiently. Jim set up his stuff and then sat on the table in front of the hall as the rest of the students for the graduate lecture shuffled in. 

"Morning all."

"Morning," most of them replied. 

"Last time we were discussing the xeno-sociological and anthropological views of gender and sexuality in the Beta quadrant. Today I'd like us to do a little debate on..."

* * *

Hands patted Jim’s shoulders from behind as he stood in line in the university’s cafeteria. Jim didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“Hikaru, how is my favorite astrophysics doctoral candidate?”

Hikaru Sulu squeezed in line in front of Jim and grabbed a small bowl of fruit. “I'm good. How are you?”

“Awesome as usual.”

After getting their lunches, they found a booth by the windows to people watch. Jim picked up his bacon cheeseburger and took a big bite.

“I gotta ask,” Sulu spoke.

Jim chewed and looked at his friend.

Sulu waved his hand at Jim. “The tweed jackets. Why?”

Grinning around the food in his mouth, Jim shook his head and finished chewing. He held up one arm to show the elbow pad on said tweed jacket. Sulu tsked and shook his head. 

“I happen to like them.” Jim grabbed his lapels and straightened them. Underneath his tweed jacket was a green sweater over a striped buttoned up shirt. Jeans and nice shoes completed his professor look.

“Where do you get them?”

“Stores,” Jim chuckled. “Mainly thrift stores but stores.”

“Why are ya’ll talking about thrift stores?” Gaila appeared by their table and asked. Jim looked up at her, not at all surprised to see her looking lovely in a pant suit.

“Sulu doesn’t care for my tweed jackets," Jim told her.

“They are…unique,” she replied. He reached out and poked Jim’s upper arm. “I want to talk later about our research before you leave for the day. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure. You know when my office hours end. Just stop by then.”

“I shall.” Gaila turned to Sulu. “How’s that fiancé of yours?”

"Marvelous as always." 

Gaila scooted in next to Sulu and picked a strawberry from his bowl. 

"When are ya'll going to disclose your research? You've been mum on it for nearly two years."

"All will be revealed in due time," Jim told him. 

"What exactly is your research, though? I know you haven't applied for any research grants or hired any undergrads or graduates to assist. What are you two doing?"

Gaila grinned. "The better question is 'who are you two doing'."

Sulu furrowed his brows together, looking completely confused. 

"Gaila," Jim spoke. "Don't confuse Hikaru."

"I'm...who are you two doing?" Sulu questioned. 

Jim waved his hand dismissively. "The research will be done soon enough and then you'll be one of the first to read it."

"Pinky promise," Gaila offered him. Sulu took her pink with his and nodded. 

"Anyway," Sulu straightened up his seat. "I'm strongly considering Starfleet after my PhD."

"Hey, cool," Jim told him. "I...I've been thinking that as well."

"You'd make a great science officer."

Jim shook his head. 

"No?"

"Jim wants to be in charge," Gaila said. "He wants to be a Captain."

"I know its silly," Jim tried. 

"No, definitely not silly," Sulu told him. "Hell, I want to be a helmsman."

Jim grinned. "I'll be a captain and you'll be my helmsman."

"Deal."

"What about me?" Gaila asked, looking between them. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Yes."

Gaila tossed a grape at Jim. 

* * *

Jim ran his hand over the sequins of the pillow next to him, watching as the pattern on the pillow changed. He ran his hand over it again, in the opposite way and the pattern changed back.

“Jim.”

“Hmm.”

“Please don’t eat up your hours again like last time.”

Sighing, Jim put the pillow in his lap and held it to him. He turned his head and looked at Ben sitting across from him.

“These sessions are mandatory because of the research Gaila and I are doing,” Jim said. “Doesn’t mean I have to actually talk.”

Ben shrugged. “True but you did go through a few counselor’s before requesting me.”

“Because I know you.”

“Or it was to stall actually having these sessions because we had to go through an ethics review because of our personal relationship.”

Jim grimaced. “Yeah, well, the ethics peeps said it was okay since this isn’t like ‘official’ therapy. We’re just talking to make sure I’m okay. Which I am.”

Ben crossed his legs and fold his hands in his lap. “But you aren’t talking or using this time productively. You’ve had no problem talking to me in the past year we’ve been having these monthly sessions. And now you do. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Jim sighed and shrugged.

“Could it be the Vulcan?”

“I’m regretting telling you about him.”

“But you did,” Ben replied. “Has he been back to you since the last we spoke?”

Jim nodded.

“Did he pay you for sex?”

Jim nodded again.

“Did you enjoy the sex?”

“Yes,” Jim finally spoke. He licked his lips and sighed. “I…may…like him. I look forward to nights he stops by and I kind of miss him the nights he doesn’t which makes no fucking sense. He pays me for sex. We do the deed and then he’s on his way.”

“But?”

Jim blinked. “What?”

“I’m sensing a but.”

Jim glanced to his lap before saying, “He told me why he comes.”

“Did he?”

“Mmmhmm. Apparently to piss his dad off. To rebel.” Jim chuckled. “Rebelling from parents is usually stuff like drinking, drugs, tattoos, etcetera. Not paying for sex. He’s not good at rebelling. Although, he did get a tattoo at some point. I saw it on his arm.”

“He opened up to you,” Ben asked.

“Yeah.”

“Did you open up to him?”

Jim grinned. “I opened my legs.”

Ben smiled. “You’re deflecting.”

“Got me there, Doc.”

Ben raised his brows expectantly.

Jim sighed. “I didn’t open up. I deflected with him too. After he told me about his why, we continued playing chess because that’s what he wanted. My time instead of my ass. He asked about my why but I changed the subject and we ended up talking about Dr. Weaver and Dr. Zh'vhorhes recent article on magnetohydrodynamics.”

Ben cocked his head to the side quizzically.

“Ask your boo, he’d know.”

Ben righted his head and nodded. “Ah. I shall. Did you two discuss anything else?”

“Not really.” Ben smiled knowingly at Jim who huffed. Ben was good. “Alright…I call him Harold.”

“Is that his name?”

“Does it sound like a Vulcan name? No, no I don’t think so. He keeps wanting me to call him a new name because I teased him about picking Harold but I kind of like calling him Harold right now. Its better than continuing to call him the Vulcan or John.”

"It separates him from the others that come to you."

Jim wanted to shrug but didn't. He looked above Ben's head to the motivational poster on the wall behind him. 

“And what does he call you?” Ben asked.

Jim worried at his bottom lip and looked away to another spot in the room.

“Jim.”

“James,” Jim admitted. “He tried calling me Christopher but it didn’t feel right.”

“To who? You or him?”

“Both.” Jim looked back to Ben. “I didn’t like him calling me Christopher and he said he knew a Christopher and didn’t feel comfortable calling me that.”

“So, you told him your name?”

Jim shrugged. “He wanted a name. I gave him one. James. Not Jim. James.”

“But that _is_ your name.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that.” When Ben gave him another look Jim sighed. “Yeah, yeah, its my name. Its…its just been so long since someone has called me my name in bed. Even when I worked for the escort agency and was enjoying the sex a lot more, they called me Chris or Christopher.” Jim glared at Ben. “Stop making me talk so much.”

“Nope. What about dating? Have you tried dating again?”

Shaking his head, Jim said, “No. After Carter, I tried but it didn't work out."

“Have you tried a one-night stand? Sex for _your_ pleasure? Yes, with a stranger but one you pick and one who wants you for you and not because they are paying you.”

“I don’t know.”

"Do you masturbate?”

Jim groaned and leaned his head back against the couch.

“I know you feel you’re going through the motions now with the Johns. It’s understandable after nearly two years in this line of work. It drains on your emotionally and physically. What are your plans for when you and Gaila complete your research in a few months?”

“Submit our research, of course. Defend it to the research committee. Get our PhDs.”

“I’m not asking about that, Jim. You know I’m not.”

Jim met Ben’s dark eyes. “Me time. I want…I need me time. When I started at the agency after cam modeling and stripping, I met a guy who was getting out. He tried to sway me away. I sat and talked with him. For research, I told myself. He said he had difficulty connecting on more than a sexual level with prospective romantic partners and feared he’d never be able to "make love" again. I didn’t think anything of it until recently. It makes me anxious that’ll be me. Sex is fun. I enjoy it but…its work right now and I worry I may not be able to separate from it.”

“And that’s a real thing to worry about, Jim. I know when you started this, you thought it was fun. You enjoyed engaging in sexual acts with your clients for your research with Gaila. You communicated with them more and it was mutually satisfying. But now, being a streetwalker, you are starting to dissociate with Johns and let them use you for their own pleasure. I would be worried a bit if you weren’t worried about what comes next. You said you haven’t tried dating or a one-night stand. Why?”

“No desire and no time. Again, I’m on the streets almost every night. On my days off, I like to relax, read, hang out with Bones.”

Ben nodded. “Then I want to give you some optional homework. Do it or not, its up to you, but I want to put it out there. Go on a date. Download an app or go to a bar or club. Meet up for a date with someone or a hook up. You haven’t tried sex outside of work in a while so try it. If you want.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jim looked at the clock behind Ben. “Time’s up, Doc.”

“Indeed, it is.”

“So…back to friend time.”

Ben chuckled and nodded.

“Good, because as your friend, your fiancé needs to stop mocking my tweed jackets. They rock.”

“I’ll flog him later for you.”

“You’re the best.”

* * *

Jim saw one of his students to the door. They thanked him for the clarification on a recent lecture and assignment before heading on their way. Jim smiled at Gaila who sat patiently in the hall on a bench across from his door.

“Miss Vro, how nice it is to see you. Please do come in.”

“Smartass,” Gaila snorted playfully before standing and entering the small office. Jim sat back down behind his desk and shuffled around his organized chaos into manageable piles. He took out his research PADDs and placed them before him on the desk top. Gaila also took out a few PADDs and placed them across from Jim’s.

“First of all,” she started. “Where the fuck did you go last night after being with the Vulcan?”

“He paid for an hour. He got his hour and then he drove me back to the corner.”

“And then?”

“I picked up a guy. We did the deed in the alley and then I called it a night.”

“You called it a night. At eleven.”

Jim shrugged. “I was tired.”

“Jim.”

Groaning, Jim fell forward and gently put his head on the desk.

“You’ve caught feelings for the Vulcan.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No,” Jim told her sternly. _Yes, dammit._

“Jim, we’re so close to the end. All of our research.”

“He’s a John. A client. He’s just getting too close. I’ll…I’ll put him at arm’s length.” _Really don’t want to though._ “Ben suggests I go out and get laid for my pleasure. No Johns, no money exchanged. Just a hook up.”

Gaila nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. I know you’ve been going through the motions with clients lately. It’s starting to wear on you.”

Jim sat back in his chair. “A bit. I enjoyed this at first. A way to delve into this legal profession that still has a dark side. I like sex. I liked the sex at first but…guys coming to us on the streets, mostly just want a hole to get their kicks off in.”

“True. Do…do you want to end this early?”

“It’s a two year study, not a twenty-two month study. I’m good until the end and then I’m not having sex for at least a year,” Jim chuckled.

* * *

At the club, Jim had a few drinks and chatted up a few people but none clicked with him. While dancing with a cute red head, Jim caught pointy ears out of the corner of his eye. He left the red head and walked towards the tall, dark haired guy at the bar.

Jim squeezed in beside him and smile. “Can I buy you a drink?” The guy turned and Jim found dark eyes meeting his. “Romulan or Vulcan?” Jim had to ask.

“Romulan,” the guy replied. “Human?”

“Of course,” Jim grinned.

“I don’t care for humans,” the guy replied before turning away from Jim and chatting up a Denobulan.

 _Well fuck you, too,_ Jim thought before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found a blonde human female.

“I like humans,” she said. “I’m Erin.”

Jim gave her his best dazzling smile. “Jim.”

* * *

Jim sat on the edge of bed in his underwear and shook his head. “’m sorry,” he said.

“Do you need something to get you going?” Erin sat up and asked.

“No. No, look…” Jim stood and started grabbing his clothes. “Its not you.” He looked over her naked form. “You’re gorgeous. I just…” he started to get dressed. “I gotta go.”

Erin groaned and flopped back on her bed. “Whatever.”

Jim offered another apology before leaving her room and her apartment. He went home and plopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and Harold popped into his head. Thinking back to the first night the Vulcan showed up. How nervously cute he was.

His body trembled just thinking about the Vulcan.

Biting his bottom lip, Jim trailed his hands down his body. One pushed up and under his shirt and rubbing a nipple. The other cupped himself through his pants before unzipping his strained jeans and taking himself out. He gasped when the cool air hit his cock. Opening his eyes, Jim quickly turned to his bedside table and took out the bottle of lube he kept there. Pouring some onto his palm, Jim laid back down and starting stroking himself.

As he rubbed himself, he remembered the weight of Harold’s cock in his mouth their first night, how Harold fucked his face in the park, Harold pounding into him in the alley.

“Fuck.” Jim gripped himself firmer and stroked faster. He recalled how great it felt riding the Vulcan and how he wanted to kiss him. Jim wonders how the Vulcan would kiss—would he be dominated, controlling Jim or kiss him soft and tenderly. Jim couldn’t remember the last time he’d been kissed.

Jim comes all over his hand, shuddering on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Jim panted and realized…he fucking had feelings for the damn Vulcan.


	11. Bad John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning that a John gets too rough with Jim in this chapter.

Jim looked out the window and thought about his next lecture for his undergraduate xeno-sociology class. His hand stroked the John’s cock firm and fast.

“Ah, just…slow down a bit.”

Jim complied.

“But…ah yes…tighter.”

Jim complied. He glanced to the John.

‘Don’t look!”

Jim looked away, back out the window and internally sighed. _Better not be more weirdo Johns night. Wonder if Harold will show up?_

“Now…unf…faster.”

Jim did as ordered, but had to ask. “You sure you don’t want me to blow you?”

“Don’t talk.”

_Don’t talk. Don’t look at it. Whatever. Thirty bucks is thirty bucks._

“I’m…close…I’m close.”

 _Great._ Jim stroked him through his orgasm, getting his hand a bit dirty from it. He let go of the guy and wiped his hand on his skirt.

“Can I do anything else for you?” Jim asked sultrily, looking at the guy and batting his eyes.

The John righted himself and shook his head. He drove Jim back to the corner and left without a word. Jim strolled back to where Gaila was standing.

“Blowie?”

“Handy,” Jim replied. “Didn’t want me to look at him or it.”

“I thought I recognized that car,” she said. “Yeah, he’s a little weird. Sweet though. Has three cats. Showed me pictures.”

Jim pouted. “I didn’t get to see any kitty pictures.” _Asshole. I like cats._

“No Vulcan yet?”

“It’s still early,” Jim told her. “But he also comes by once a week and he was just here a few days ago.”

A big rig loudly pulled up along the curb. Gaila walked over and climbed up to talk to the John. She hoped back down a moment later and came back to Jim.

“Dude wants you.”

“Me?” Jim asked quizzically. “I’ve never seen that truck before.”

She chuckled. “What I mean is, he wants a dude. Specially he said,” she dropped her voice low. “that sweet ass chick with a dick in that shiny slutty dress standing beside you.”

Jim blinked. He looked down at himself. He wore a shiny, metallic colored halter mini dress featuring a barely-there mini skirt that was two inches from showing ass, a halter neck with a plunging cowl neckline, a fully exposed back and two metal ring accents in front. Complete with his black thigh high boots. So yeah, a lot of skin was showing up definitely no boobs.

“I look pretty and I’m def not a chick with a dick.”

“Yeah because you’re too muscular and hairy.” Gaila grabbed his chest causing Jim to laugh. “All you’d need would be a nice bra and some filler to get you a good C-cup and then voila.”

He batted her hands away. “No voila. No bra. No fake tits.”

“Wonder what your students would think of Professor Kirk strutting into class like this?”

“About the same as your students seeing out of a pant suit.” Jim waltzed over to the truck, adjusting the short jade green wig on his head as he did. He pulled himself up to the window of the cab and leaned in with a smile.

“Hey baby, heard you were wanting me?”

“How much, sweet cheeks?” the older, burly guy asked.

“Depends on what you want?”

The guy grinned. “Been driving this truck for fourteen hours straight. Awfully sore.”

“Massage with a very happy ending?” Jim suggested.

“How happy?”

“Well, massages work best in that motel up the street. It’s one fifty for half an hour with a condom. Two without. Two fifty for an hour, with a condom, three without. Plus, whatever the desk clerk will charge for the room which is usually fifty bucks.”

“How about all night?”

Jim batted his eyelashes. “As nice as that would be, my max time is one hour, sugar.”

“Damn, but alright.” The John fished his wallet out from his pants and paid Jim three hundred dollars. Jim took the cash, shoved it into his boot before hoping into the passenger seat of the cab. The John put his hand on Jim’s knee before sliding his hand up and under the short skirt of the dress.

Jim gasped when the guy cupped him through his underwear.

“Nice,” the guy nodded and said before withdrawing his hand and driving off to the motel. The John paid for a room and once they were inside, he undressed. “How about that massage, sweetie?” the John asked, slapping Jim’s ass a little too hard for Jim’s comfort.

Jim smiled and nodded. “Of course, baby, go on and lay down and we’ll get started.

While the John laid down on his stomach, folding his arms under his head, Jim took off his boots and found a packet of massage oil among his belongings. He had tried a purse or fanny pack when he first started but he kept getting robbed. So, stuffing stuff in his shoes become his go to.

Jim undressed and climbed onto the bed, settling on his knees beside the John. He opened the packet and rubbed the oil on his hands, warming it up.

“Ready, baby? Where are you hurting?”

“All over, sweetie.”

“Well, let me get on that.” Jim started with the guy’s shoulders, firmly massaging the flesh and kneading into the muscles.

The John groaned and told Jim it felt good. Jim moved his hands down the man’s hairy back and continued massaging. When he got to the man’s butt, Jim gave each cheek a squeeze. He was going continue down the man’s legs but his John turned over. The John’s dick was already hard.

The man put his arms back behind his head and Jim continued, rubbing his chest and down his stomach. Jim teased along the mans groin region, earning a chuckle from the guy. Jim rubbed his thighs before coming back to the arousal. He cupped the man’s testicles and massaged them with one hand while the other wrapped the base of the man’s cock. Jim’s hands were still slick with the oil helped him stroke the man easier.

“Want my hand or mouth, baby?” Jim asked while slowly stroking him, rubbing his thumb along the slit and giving him a firm tug.

The John moved one hand from behind his back and caressed Jim’s cheek. His thumb ghosted over Jim’s lips. “You’ve got a pretty mouth.”

 _If he tells me to squeal like a pig, I’m stabbing him._ “All the best suck you off, babe.”

“Then get those lips around me.”

Jim adjusted himself on the bed and leaned over as the man’s hand moved to the back of his head. Jim held the base firmly and licked his lips. Jim lowered his head down, lips parting and keeping eye contact with the John as he took the head of the cock between his lips.

He swirled his tongue around before slowly easing down, his tongue racking along the underside. Jim released the base and took the man completely in his mouth, the head just barely tickling the back of Jim’s throat. Jim hummed around him.

The John groaned and gripped the back of his head. “Such a fucking hot mouth, baby.”

Jim hollowed his cheeks, sucking as he pulled back, and then hummed again as he went back down, the vibrations wrapping themselves around that sensitive member. The John letting out another deep groan at the sensation.

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby. Suck me good.”

Jim went to town bobbing up and down, every few moves upward Jim would swirl his tongue around the head of the cock, wetting it, massaging it, and teasing at the slit, before he’d engulf him once more, nose reaching pubic hairs as if it was the easiest thing for him to do.

The John held him firmly and rocked his hips up. He started pushing Jim’s head down, urging him to deep throat him more and more.

 _You’re not that big, dude._ Jim complied, taking him all the way in until his face squished against the man’s abdomen and pubes.

“That’s it, you swallow my fat cock, baby.”

Jim resisted rolling his eyes and continued blowing the man until he felt the familiar signs of a cock about to release. The man’s grunts and groans got higher until he let out a deep grumble. Jim swallowed all the man had to offer before slowly sucking back up and releasing the spent cock. Jim licked his lips and sat back on his haunches.

“Woo,” the man sighed, running his hands over his face. “Baby, you’re a damn good cocksucker.”

“Why thank you, sugar.” Jim climbed onto the guy and straddled him upper legs. He took hold of the man’s cock and started jerking him. “You gonna get hard again so I can bounce on this fat cock?”

The man grabbed Jim’s hips and nodded. “Damn straight. I paid for an hour and I plan on using you that whole time, but I’ll need something. Just a moment baby.” Jim moved away as the guy got off the bed. He watched the trucker rifle through his duffel bag he brought in.

 _Great,_ Jim internally sighed watching the guy pop the top on a vial and take a big snort of some the vapors from the vial.

The guy threw his head back and let out a loud holler. “Ow! Yeah, fuck yeah.”

_Woohoo, a drugged-up John._

The guy came back to the bed and laid down. “Play with my cock for a bit and we’ll be good to go.”

“Of course, sugar. Anything you want.” Jim sat up and went back to stroking the guy. The man then moved his hand and starting playing with Jim’s cock.

“Ah, sweetie, you don’t have to.”

The man smiled. “I want you to cum too, baby.”

“Thank you.” Jim adjusted himself on the guy, straddling him once more. He rocked both their cocks together. Jim closed his eyes and the Vulcan popped into his head. _Well, whatever makes it work._ Jim bit his bottom lip and imagined riding Harold again and how amazing it felt to be stretched but that… “ow!” Jim snapped his eyes open after the trucker had slapped his ass.

“It’s so bubbly, I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s alright,” Jim batted his eye lashes. “Just…a little gentler, baby.” Jim looked down at them and saw the guy was hard again as was Jim. “Want me to ride you?”

The man lightly slapped his ass again. “Yes, I do.”

Jim reached behind him, hands still slick, and rubbed along his hole, pressing two fingers inside and working himself open for a moment. He took his fingers out and went to sit up and take the cock but the trucker stopped him.

“Turn around and ride me.”

“Of course, sugar. Reverse cowboy it is.” Jim turned around as asked. He sat up slightly and looked back over his shoulder. “Will you spread my cheeks for me, sugar?”

The John smirked. “Sure, baby.” He gripped Jim’s cheeks tightly and roughly spread them causing Jim to grunt in pain.

“Easy there, tiger.” Jim reached behind him and took hold of the trucker. He held him still and sat back, pushing the head of guy’s dick against his rim.

The trucker pulled Jim back onto him. “C’mon, baby.”

“Oh, fuck,” Jim moaned for the guy as he sunk down, rocking the John’s dick inside inch by inch until he bottomed out. Jim closed his eyes. He couldn’t imagine Harold anymore. This John wasn’t as long or thick.

“You look so good, baby,” the John moans, hands rubbing the skin of Jim’s lower back. Jim rose up and sunk back down. The John moaned again. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

 _So, I’ve been told,_ Jim thinks before beginning to roll his hips, working the trucker’s cock nicely.

“Look so good,” Jim heard the trucker breath. “Fucking hot piece of ass.” A hand ran up Jim’s back while the palm of the other curls over Jim's plump right cheek, holding it to the side so he can watch. Jim squeezed around him before raising up and bouncing on him hard and fast, getting the John nice and worked up.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the trucker grunts and groans under him.

Jim closed his eyes and felt the guy’s dick brushing against his spot, giving him some pleasure. He stopped bouncing and bent forward between the guy’s hairy outstretched legs. Jim’s spine bowing and his ass spreading as he dug his knees into the bed.

“You like that?” Jim asked huskily. He rolled his hips and tightened his muscles.

“Damn, baby, I do. You take cock so good.”

“Yeah, I love taking cock,” Jim mewled. He started moving again, driving himself back onto the trucker’s cock at that angle, grinding his ass back and up again and again.

Jim wrapped a hand around his own member and stroked himself. His movements back onto the John picking up. His muscles tightening and releasing over and over. The trucker’s breaths getting more labored and his groans louder.

“Gonna come, baby,” the guy finally moans, his hands tightening on Jim’s hips. “You gonna come, too?”

“Yeah,” Jim mewled in replied. “I’m close, so close. Need you to fill me so bad.”

“Fuck, oh shit.”

Jim straightened his back and rode him through his releasing, feeling the guy’s dick throbbing inside as he shot his load. Jim worked his shaft quicker until he finally comes in his own hand. His movements come to a stop until he is just sitting on the John.

The trucker jiggles Jim’s ass. “Damn, babe. You rode me good.”

“I aim to please.” He rotated his hips and squeezed around the still hard John. “You want me to ride your fat cock again, sugar?” Jim started bouncing lightly but the guy stopped him.

“On you back this time. I want to watch you as you come again.”

 _Again? Really?_ Jim rolled his eyes but did as the guy wanted. He laid on the bed and the guy rolled on top of him. The vial appeared again.

“Want some?”

“I’m good, but thanks.”

The guy sat up and took another whiff of the contents before tossing the bottle to the side. He smirked and gazed down at him. Jim smiled back and rubbed his hands up along the now sweaty guys pudgy body.

“Can’t wait to have your dick in me again,” Jim laid it on thick. “I loved you filling me.” Jim tweaked the guy’s nipples earning an appreciative noise from the trucker. “Go on and put it back in. I can take it.” Jim spread his legs and bent them at the knee.

The John bit his lip and roamed his hands up and down Jim’s thighs and then his torso. He teased at Jim’s nipples. Jim moaned and arched his back—his were sensitive after all. He then hissed when the guy painfully pinched and twisted them.

“Hey, now, sugar, be nice.” Jim told him.

The John apologized and went back to touching Jim all over. He fingered Jim and stroked him back to hardness.

“You want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, I do. I want you to fuck me.”

The trucker removed his fingers from Jim. He grabbed hold of Jim’ thighs as he pressed himself into him. He slid in easily, groaning at the movement. Jim moaned beneath him. He trailed his fingers along the guys chest before grabbing onto his shoulders as the John chose a rough pace.

“Yes,” Jim groaned for the guy. “Yes, fuck me.”

“Touch yourself.”

Jim did, wrapping a hand around his member and tugging steadily. Jim watched the guy watching him. Something started prickling in the back of Jim’s head. Jim figured after this round, he’d excuse himself to the bathroom and hop out the window before something happened. Jim had developed a sense for the creeps and was upset his sense was just now going off.

The guy got a glint in his eyes as he huffed and puffed through his thrusting. “I’m getting close, baby. You close?”

“Yeah,” Jim whined for him. He clenched around the guy, hoping to coax him off quicker.

The guy grunted and his pace faltered. Jim was about to do it again when that glint came back and before Jim could react, the guy’s hand was gripping Jim’s neck.

Jim sputtered and grabbed at the large hand pressing into his voice box, holding him tight. _Sonofabitch! Motherfucker!_

The guy continued thrusting despite Jim’s aggravation. Jim tried hitting at the guy but the trucker moved quicker, bending over Jim and pressing his other hand to the bed. His hand around Jim’s neck tightened painfully.

Jim gulped for air but couldn’t. He scratched at the hand as his sight started getting spotty. He fought against the guy’s hold. He let go of the hand around his neck and punched up, hitting the guy square in the face.

“Fuck!” the guy yelped, moving back. His grip on Jim’s neck and other hand relaxed and Jim forced his full weight up and onto the guy. He wrestled the guy onto his back and punched him again.

“You motherfucker!” Jim jumped off the bed and grabbed up his clothes.

“Hey, I paid…”

“Fuck you!” Jim yelled back, yanking the door open and storming out naked but he didn’t care. A few loiterers in the parking lot whistled at him but Jim didn’t care. He marched naked to the street, turning the corner and planning to go to the convenience store to put his clothes back on, but a car pulling up beside him stopped him.

“James.”


	12. Dinner Freebie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I am hoping to get back on a regular update schedule with this. I have the next three chapters outlined out :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim stopped and let out a sigh of relief seeing the Vulcan’s car. He immediately went to it and got in, sitting in the plush seat and letting his mind and body calm down. He stared ahead as the Vulcan stayed parked by the curb.

“James.” A hand touched his bare thigh and Jim jumped. The hand snatched itself away. “I apologize.”

Jim shook his head and finally looked at the Vulcan. “Hey. Thanks for the ride.”

“Are you alright?”

He forced a big smile. “Just peachy.”

Brown eyes looked concerningly at him, searching his face. “You are not peachy.”

The smile faded and Jim shrugged. “Yeah, I guess not I’m peachy.”

“What happened?”

Groaning, Jim said, “Every once in a while, I get a John who wants to be rough. Usually I can…sense it before it happens. This time, literally right before it happened.”

Harold turned slightly in his seat and to face Jim. His eyes looking him over quickly. “Did he hurt you? Should I notify the authorities?”

Jim shook his head again. “It’s not worth it. He’s a trucker. He’ll be on his way in the morning. License plates were from back east. I’m fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

“You’re right. So, this time it means, freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional. How’s that for how I’m doing?” Jim asked with a crooked grin.

“Not good,” the Vulcan said. “James.”

Jim looked to his lap. “He tried choking me. Not to kill me, but like…autoerotic asphyxiation type of thing. I had a client back when I was an escort that was into that. Not on me but on him. There’s a way to do it safely.” Jim looked back to Harold. “You need to be educated, communicate, and get consent. This guy either didn’t know or didn’t care to do it safely or to ask for it.” Jim rubbed his neck. He was going to have bruises there in the morning.

A soft, warm hand gently touched the side of Jim’s neck. Harold stared at him softly. “I still think authorities should be notified. Or…” Harold’s eyes darkened. “Or I could go and deal with the matter.”

“Just because prostitution is legal, doesn’t mean people care about us sex workers. Violence and trafficking are still prevalent. And no, it’s not worth it for you to get involved. Assault is still a crime.”

“He hurt you.”

“I’m fine.”

Harold’s hand moved from his neck to cup his cheek. “Do you wish to go to the hospital, James? Unsafe asphyxiation can cause…”

“I know, I know. Thanks, but no, I don’t want to go. I know a doctor and I’ll go see him later tonight.”

Harold stared at him. Jim knew he wanted to take him to the hospital. Jim took Harold’s hand off of his check and gave the palm a little kiss. “Well, my knight in shining…” Jim looked him over. “Dress? What are you wearing?”

Looking down at himself, Harold said, “It is a traditional Vulcan meditation robe.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh. Is meditation code for sex? Traditional Vulcan sex robe?”

Harold shook his head this time, looking a tiny bit amused. “No. I…I was intending to meditate and was experiencing trouble so I decided to…”

“Come find me to help you relax,” Jim finished with a grin.

Harold blinked and shook his head. He faced away from Jim and muttered, “You are naked.”

Jim laughed and looked down at himself. “That I am. I’ll give you a freebie if you drive me to the convenience store to clean up and change.”

“No need for a freebie, I am more than happy to drive you anywhere.” Harold maneuvered the car away from the curb and the motel and took Jim to the store.

* * *

Jim splashed water on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned over the sink. He couldn’t believe he let a guy get rough like that. He should’ve figured it out sooner. Not the first time, but definitely the last time.

Shaking his head, Jim cleaned up and put his shiny outfit back on. Leaving the restroom, he found Harold standing by his car. He did look adorable in his meditation get up. He pictured the Vulcan in a small room surrounded by candles and incense, sitting cross legged on some mat or cushion and going ‘oh-m’.

“About that freebie,” Jim said, walking up to Harold. “Ass or mouth?”

Harold shook his head. “I am not in need…no thank you.”

“You sure? You came all this way from wherever it is you live…in that dress…”

“Meditation robe,” Harold corrected.

“Sure, that. You came all the way here so I think some sexual compens…”

“Are you hungry?”

Jim was taken back by that. He shrugged and smiled. “You know what, I am. How about we grab a couple goodies from the store and then go to this spot I know and sit?”

“That will be acceptable.”

* * *

There was a spot a ways from the corner and the motel that Jim liked to go to. During the day, it was a bustle of people but at night, hardly anyone at all. He’d see the occasional teenagers making out in cars but no streetwalkers or other professionals. Jim would come to the lookout point and just be alone and stare up at the stars.

The car ride there was quiet. Jim touched his neck. It felt a bit sore and no doubt he’d have bruises, but he was sure he was fine. He didn’t pass out or come close to passing out. He’d make sure Bones looked him over when he got home.

When they parked, Jim grabbed the bag of goodies they had brought and got out. Harold followed suit and joined Jim sitting on the trunk of the car as the Vulcan had backed into the spot so they could see the sights better.

Opening the bag, Jim took out a chicken salad sandwich for himself and a little container of macaroni salad that came with a little fork. Harold took the bag next and grabbed the small Cesar salad with little fork.

“Thanks for the food,” Jim spoke after they had been munching for a few moments in silence.

“You are welcome.”

.

.

.

“This is a lovely spot,” Harold said. His eyes trailed over the panorama view of the city. “Peaceful.”

“Mmm.”

“How did you find it?”

“When I first moved out here from Iowa, I wanted to see all the sights.” Jim looked at Harold. “I was young and bright eyed. Thought San Francisco was the coolest city ever.”

“As did I,” Harold admitted. “I too wanted to see all the sights. Work keeps me busy. My duties with my family keep me busier. I haven’t had the chance to see as much as I have wanted.” Harold looked at Jim. “I appreciate being able to see this sight. With you. Despite the circumstances of how we came to be here.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, but we’re here now.” Jim nudged Harold’s arm with his. “And the company is good.”

“Affirmative.” Harold nudged him back.

“ _Free_ company,” Jim had to add with a little smirk.

For the first time since their encounter started, Jim was taken back by hearing a cute laugh come from the Vulcan. Jim leaned back slightly away from Harold and stared at him with wide eyes. Harold had his head ducked down. A wondrous smile on his face as the throaty chuckle left him.

_Fuck…fuck…fuck he’s so fucking cute._

Harold picked up his head and nodded it slightly. “That…that…yes. Free company.” He looked at Jim. “You did say I could have a freebie.”

“Yes, I did and you chose dinner.”

“Dinner with good company.” Harold looked away and ate a bit of his food. Jim did the same. They let the comfortable silence hang between them once more. Jim finished his sandwich and took the macaroni salad and little spork into his lab.

Jim stared out at San Francisco and the golden gate bridge in the distance. He liked the city well enough but…Jim’s head titled back. The stars called him. Being up there, exploring and learning more about the vast universe brought him a sense of purpose. He did have a few opportunities in his undergrad studies to study off planet but that was years ago. Starfleet would lead him back up there, if he chose to enlist.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Harold asked.

Smirking slightly, Jim turned his head and replied, “They’re worth at least a dollar.”

Harold gave him an amused look back. It was a heartwarming sight and Jim really wanted to lean over and kiss those soft looking lips.

“What about my freebie?” Harold asked.

“You get dinner. Thoughts are extra.”

“Fair enough,” Harold chuckled.

Jim liked his lips and then asked, “What’s Vulcan like?”

Harold looked surprised. His eyes drifted away for a moment. “For a human, you would find the heat almost unbearable. Ra’al can be a pleasant city to visit for humans. It is a coastal province located…”

“No,” Jim stopped him. Harold looked back at him. “Tell me about Vulcan…your Vulcan. I don’t want a tour guide spiel on Vulcan. I want to know about your Vulcan.”

“My Vulcan,” Harold repeated.

“Yeah. If…if you had the opportunity to take me to Vulcan. What would you want me to experience? To see? Taste? Smell?”

Harold’s eyes softened. He looked down to his lap and then up at the stars.

Jim leaned backwards, laying against the back window. Harold followed suit.

“My Vulcan…I would take you to the forge…the Sas-A-Shar Desert. I spent much of my youth alone. The forge provided me solace from my peers who…who saw me as nothing. Neither Vulcan nor human and therefore, I had no place in the universe. According to them.”

“According to no one,” Jim told him. “You are something. You’re…” Jim grinned. “you’re Harold.”

Harold nodded. “That is not my name. I am not Harold.”

“You’re Harold to me right now. Just as I’m James to you. And your place in the universe is right here, right now, with me on this car. Everyone has a place. And just because your half one thing and half another, makes you unique. Not nothing.”

“Could you travel back in time a decade and inform my school mates of that?” Harold asked.

“Sure. Did you invent time travel since the last we saw each other?”

“Sadly, I did not. Did you?”

Jim tsked. “Unfortunately, no, my mind was preoccupied with universal peace.”

“Oh really? And how did that go?”

“No progress.”

“Damn.”

Jim nudged against the Vulcan’s side. “Continue please. Is there a particular spot in the forge you’d go to?”

Harold nodded. “A spot similar to this lookout. It has a high cliff that would take me half a day to reach. Because it took so long, I was limited with my visits as to not worry mother.”

“What is the view like from the cliff?” Jim turned his head and watched Harold close is eyes.

“If I left at first light, I would reach the cliff just as the suns were directly overhead. There was a lone, old tree seemingly growing from a boulder. I would sit beneath it in the shade to rest and meditate. As much as I feel nature should be left alone, I did carve my name into the trunk at one point.”

“I did that to so many trees back in Iowa growing up. Especially when I got my first little pocket knife from my grandpa.”

Harold opened his eyes. “My grandfather also presented me with a pocket knife. My human one. And I did use it to carve my name into the trunk.”

“Can I carve my name as well? Or is it only Harold’s tree?”

“It is not Harold’s tree. It is the forge’s tree, but yes, yours can join mine.”

Jim closed his eyes and tried to picture the tree.

“It is several meters high,” Harold continued, almost as if he was reading Jim’s mind. Jim knew about Vulcan touch telepathy but they weren’t touching now. Jim crossed his arms over his chest just in case but he honestly didn’t mind if the Vulcan picked up something from him.

“It is surprisingly lush for a tree in a desert. I was always marveled by it. Once, I took a tricorder on my trek but in the end, decided its secrets should be left unknown. It provided me shade and that’s all I needed.

Below the cliff, my views were of the vast plain below where many centuries before, my ancestor Surak began his pilgrimage. I would just stare out and try to make sense of my own logic…my own emotions.”

Jim opened his eyes and turned his head towards the Vulcan. He could picture quite clearly a young Vulcan sitting alone, surrounded by nothing under the tree. Small and alone. No friends to lean on. Parents that probably didn’t understand. “You felt so small and alone in the vastness of the forge.”

Harold’s head turned. Brown eyes met blue. “Yes.”

“I would sit on the roof of my house and feel the same. I’d stare at the miles of corn stalks and up at the trillions of stars. I would feel like a speck of nothing in the universe.” Jim raised a hand up traced along a constellation he found. He had his brother but Sam was never very brotherly. They got along okay until Frank. Until the day he left and wouldn’t take Jim with him.

“A speck of nothing, indeed,” Harold agreed. He raised one of his hands and pointed to a spot in the sky near Jim’s hand. “Vulcan is just there.”

“Are you going back there?”

Harold dropped his hand. “My time here will soon come to an end. It is expected of me to return to Vulcan—to the VSA and the path I chose.”

“But did you really choose your path?” Jim questioned, dropping his own hand. “Or did your father choose your path for you?”

“I…I chose the Vulcan way. The path…”

“Paths can take many twists and turns,” Jim interrupted. “You’re on that path right now but who knows where it will lead you. Paths can lead you to new places or back to old ones. They can be easy or hard and treacherous.” Jim looked at Harold. “Do you want to be stuck working at the VSA for the rest of your life?”

“I do not know.” Harold raised his brows at Jim. “Do you want to be stuck working the streets for the rest of your life?”

Jim shook his head. “No. No, definitely not.”

“You still have not told me why you do this. You are clearly intelligent. Perhaps educated beyond secondary school. But here you are.”

Jim winked at him. “Yep. Here I am.”

“Why?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Jim replied, staring into Harold’s eyes.

“Try me.”

Jim grinned. “How’s your wife?”

“She is well. Are you married?”

“Nope. How’s work?”

“Satisfactory. Do you have a day time job?”

“I do.”

“What is it?”

“How is your mom?”

The corner of Harold’s mouth quirked up in a little smile. “She is well. You have a pertinacious resistance to telling me your why."

Jim placed his hand on the Vulcan’s thigh. “Care for a hand job.”

“And deflective.”

“You know, I have been told that a lot recently.”

The Vulcan’s hand moved over Jim’s, taking it gently in his. Their fingers laced together. Harold’s thumb softly rubbing Jim’s skin. Jim gazed down their bodies to their hands together. A simple gesture but oddly imitate in this moment. Jim lifted his fingers from the lacing. Harold followed suit until their fingers and palms were aligned together. Jim’s fingertips ghosted along the Vulcans, feeling through the touch a gentle thrumming coursing through his arm.

He lifted his head and met Harold’s eyes once more, finding such warmth in those chocolate eyes. Jim opened his mouth to honestly tell the Vulcan his truth but Harold took it as another sign and started to lean closer.

Jim turned his head and soft lips pressed against his cheek. Jim looked up at the stars as Harold pulled back slightly. Jim felt his breath against him. He could let Harold kiss him. That was dangerous. If he kissed him, then Jim would be completely gone.

“Why did you turn away?” Harold whispered, his lips brushing against Jim’s skin as he spoke.

“No kissing.”

“Why?”

“Just…because.” Jim released the guy’s hand and sat up. “It’s time to head back. I’ve got work to do and all that jazz.” Jim hopped off the back of the car and gathered up his trash.

Harold followed suit. They threw away their stuff in a nearby trash bin before getting into the car. Harold drove Jim back to his usual corner were Gaila was waiting against the building.

“I hope you go home early,” Harold said. “You were attacked and…”

“I’m good,” Jim interrupted. “Thanks for everything and I’ll see you next time.”

Harold seemed to stare into his soul. Jim did want to kiss him. He let his eyes zero in on those lips but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Jim forced a smile and then turned away, getting out of the car. He made his way over to Gaila who looked a tad cross until he came closer into view.

“Your neck! The fuck did that Vulcan do to you?”

“He didn’t.” Jim glanced behind him and saw Harold driving off. “But I think I’m going to head home.”

“Yes, please. And have Bones look at that.” Gaila hugged him. “You sure you’re okay?”

“No, but it’ll be fine.”

“Jim…”

Jim shook his head and pulled away. “It’ll be fine. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”


	13. Busy Night

Jim took a week off to recover from the trucker. Bones had made him go to the hospital for a thorough check up and then gave him the riot act about crazy Johns. Jim loved his friend and did appreciate that he worried and wanted him to safe, but it was nothing Jim didn’t already know.

He couldn’t take any days off his day job, though. He managed to sneak out when Bones wasn’t looking and headed to the university. He met with Gaila at school and they worked more on their paper. Adding new data, updated existing one. Jim stared at the box of John’s demographics. They had seen a fair share of different species but at the bottom of the list was one Vulcan.

“Maybe we not include him,” Jim offered.

Gaila looked up from her notes. “He’s a John. You may like him, but he pays you for sex.”

“True.” Jim hovered over the data. “But…its different with him.”

Gaila looked away for a moment and then nodded. “I know but data is data. And this shows that Vulcans aren’t above paying for some ass.”

Jim snorted. He held up one finger. “One Vulcan.”

She poked his finger away with her stylus. “Hey, there could be others out there, we don’t know. Maybe when we publish, they’ll see that ‘hey, one of us paid for it, I’m not alone’ or ‘I can pay for it?’”

“Sure, sure. We gotta think about those other Vulcans.”

Gaila slammed her hand down on the desk top. “Exactly.”

Jim looked at her with an amused expression. “You are still upset he won’t sleep with you.”

She pouted. “An ass is an ass and mine is just as nice as yours.”

“I don’t think so,” Jim chuckled. He focused back on his computer screen. He hovered about the Vulcan data again. _Fine. Leave it._ He scrolled down until he found the section he needed. Under their ‘abusive Johns’ section, he added his most recent experience with the choking trucker. He seemed to have run into more of those Johns then Gaila but she did have a few paragraphs herself. One about an old Orion flame that somehow found her and wanted her to join his ‘business’ that was actually a trafficking front.

“Hey.”

“Hey hey.”

“You okay?”

Jim looked up at his friend and nodded. “Yeah, just peachy.”

“We can stop anytime, Jim.”

“When the two years is up, we will.”

“The Vulcan…”

“I’m going to get him to back off so I can keep my head straight.”

“Honey, you ain’t straight.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and went back to work.

* * *

When he did go back to the streets, Jim groaned seeing it was a full moon. Those always made for very busy nights. Sure, it meant more money, but still…it was a lot of dicks. The last full moon Jim worked; he had had roughly twenty Johns that night. His usually nights were less than ten and spaced out over several hours.

At his corner, he briefly wondered about turning away and going home but a then a car pulled up and honked at him. Jim adjusted his crop top and hiked his shorts a little lower on his hips as he sauntered over and leaned into the car. He found a middle-aged human guy behind the wheel.

“Hey, sugar, looking for a good time?”

“How much for…you know…” he made a fist with one hand and brought it to his mouth, simulating a blowjob.

_Cute. Wants to pay for oral but can’t bring himself to say it._ Jim gave him his prices for his mouth and even his ass. The guy only wanted a blowie without a condom. Jim hopped in after money was exchanged. The guy put the car into park and went for his pants.

“Hey, hey, not here. Down the street.” _Eager much? Jeez._

“Oh, right.” The guy drove to where Jim told him. The warehouse lot already had several cars parked around. Some rocking, some not. The guy parked in the middle and went for his pants again. When the pecker came into view, Jim leaned over and went to work. The John lasted several minutes before grunting and spilling into Jim’s mouth. Jim licked him clean and swallowed before sitting back up. The guy drove him back and Jim went to his spot.

Several other pros were lined up and one by one, went with John’s walking up or driving up. Not too long after the first John, another car pulled up across from Jim and honked.

Jim went to the car and leaned into the window. He found a familiar looking John behind the wheel. “Hey, sugar, looking for a good time?”

“Hey, baby. How much for your ass tonight?”

“Same as it always is.” Jim gave him the prices again.

“It’s my birthday. Can’t I get a discount?”

Jim resisted rolling his eyes. Birthday discounts were common asks from Johns. Jim never gave a discount. If it was a slow night, some other pros would drop prices to lure a John over to them. But those just needed the money. “Nope.”

The guy groaned but agreed to Jim’s set prices for his ass with a condom. Jim got in and off they went to the warehouse and parked along the building. They got out and exchanged cash. Instead of getting into the backseat, Jim went to the back of the car and pulled down his shorts. He leaned over and spread his legs, splaying his hands onto the trunk.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” the guy said. Jim rolled his eyes as the John got ready. Soon, his cheeks were grabbed and spread and the blunt head of a cock was pressed against him. Jim was glad he had prepped ahead of time.

“Oh, yeah, give it to me,” Jim moaned for him.

The John sunk in slowly, groaning long and low. Jim bowed his back and pressed back, moaning again but for real. The guy was just thick and long enough for Jim really feel it.

“C’mon, baby, fuck me hard.”

The John bottom out and then pulled back. He slowly pumped his hips then picked up the pace, fucking Jim in earnest. Jim took it, closing his eyes and get into to himself. Little Jim perked up between his legs.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim whined. “That’s it, baby, fuck me good.”

A hand gripped his shoulder and Jim bounced back, meeting the guys thrusts. The guy panted and grunted. Jim squeezed around him. He lifted one hand off the hood and brought it to his cock. He tugged himself firmly in time with their fucking, managing to shoot of his load right before the John gave a final snap of his hips and released inside him.

“Ah, ah, fuck,” the guy sighed in relief.

“Was I good, baby?” Jim asked, wiggling his hips back against the John.

The guy gave him a light slap on his cheek and nodded. “So good. Nice, tight ass.”

Jim shrugged and straightened up. The John pulled out and stepped back. Jim clenched his cheeks together and hiked up his skimpy shorts.

The John drove him back and Jim managed to clean up in the convenience store bathroom before being propositioned again. He had been walking back to his spot when a young guy stopped him on the streets. They went into a nearby alley and Jim let him fuck his face for sixty bucks. Afterwards, Jim made it back to his corner before another John showed up. Gaila was now there and they exchanged a look.

“Busy night,” she said. “Already had three clients.”

“This’ll be my fourth,” Jim said before leaning into the car window. “Hey, sugar, looking for a good time?”

That John had Jim ride his cock in the backseat of his car, thankfully with a condom. When Jim was returned to his corner, two guys approached and Jim took them into the full alley. They found a spot away from the other pros and Johns.

Jim leaned over a stack of cracks with his shorts down at his ankles. He rested on his stomach and elbows over the crate as the first John slid into him. Jim counted nail heads in the crate tops as he was fucked.

It felt it alright, but not enough to get off from it. He moaned in all the right places and told the guy he was so big and felt so good and to give it to him harder. The John faltered at that but held onto Jim’s hips tightly and pounded away. His friend stood to the side, waiting for his turn with his cock out.

Jim grunted and went up to his tiptoes when the John shoved into him hard, bottoming out and choking out a string of nonsense as he came into Jim.

“Baby, that felt so good,” Jim told him. 

He stayed in Jim for a moment longer and then his friend got impatient. “Waylon, c’mon, I need to bust already.”

“Okay, okay, chill, Corvek. He’s nice and tight.” Waylon pulled out and zipped up.

The friend, Corvek, got into place. Jim moaned as the Terrellian dick speared into him. They were always too long but at least where on the thinner side. Jim hung his head and arched his back.

“Yeah, c’mon, fuck me.”

“Such a fucking slut,” Corvek groaned. He slid all the way in much to Jim’s chagrin. Jim went up to his toes again and whined.

_Too long, fucker. Jesus._

“Ah, yeah, he’s super tight and hot. Even with your spunk still in in.”

“I know. Hey, how much to go again?”

Jim closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The Terrellian went slower than Waylon but kept bottoming out on each thrust in. “Hundred more. Each.”

“Shit, I don’t have that.”

“Bummer, baby, because I just loved…ah, fuck,” Jim fussed as Corvek bottomed out again, going almost deeper than before. It hurt. Jim squeezed his eyes closed as tears prickled at the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you.”

“Mmhmm.” Jim breathed heavily against the crate. Jim clenched around him and rocked back but it didn’t speed him up any closer.

“Fuck you’re so tight.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim gripped the crates and squeezed around the John again.

Corvek let out a long moan and bent over Jim’s back. He gripped Jim’s hips tighter. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum…I…ah!” The Terrellian then came. Jim felt the cool slick fill him, joining Waylon’s release from earlier. The Terrellian sagged against his back and panted.

Jim wiggled his ass, wanting the long rod out of him already. “Fuck, yeah, baby, love your cum.”

“Shit, that was great,” Corvek stayed over him, shaking a bit before finally pulling away. Jim clenched his cheeks together and straightened up, pulling his underwear and shorts up.

By the time he turned around, the Johns were already walking away, high-fiving each other. _Fucking full moon,_ he sighed.

* * *

Jim rolled his shoulders and leaned against the building two hours later. They were in a lull right now, which most were happy about. It gave them some time to rest and relax for a bit. Jim sucked on his lollypop and mentally counted the Johns that night. He was already at nine Johns. He had started the night with most wanting his ass but the past several Johns had wanted blowjobs, which Jim was fine with. He was going to be so sore tomorrow, though.

When the lull broke, it really broke. Jim found car after car coming along the corner. The full moon must’ve sent some type of signal to the degenerates of the area that they must have sex that night.

Jim blew one John after another. He’d be dropped off at his corner and then another would appear. Jim was about to call it when, a familiar car pulled up. Jim bypassed three others honking and waiting to go to it.

“Well, hello, Harold,” Jim leaned into the car window and said.

“James.” The car door unlocked and Jim got inside. “The motel…”

“Can’t,” Jim quickly said. “You see, we’re swamped tonight. Gotta be my mouth or my ass quickly tonight.”

Harold merely nodded and drove off. The warehouse was full but Harold managed to find a spot off the side against the building.

“Busy night,” he commented.

“Yep. Full moon.”

“I see. There have been scientific studies searching for a reason why the lunar cycle affects Terrans.

“Mmhmm. Tonight, it's bringing all the Johns out for sex. Last full moon I worked; I was so busy, had like twenty guys that night.”

Harold made a face but said nothing. He looked out the window into the dark

Jim turned in his seat. “So, blowie or quickie?”

“Umm…” Harold ran his hands up and down his thighs. “I…I was wondering if we could go back to the overlook. Dinner again, perhaps?”

Jim bit his bottom lip. Harold was a John. Just a John. A handsome, sweet, genius John. With soft looking lips and warm brown eyes.

_No, Jim. No. Need to focus. Can’t get attached. Gotta push him back a bit._ “Listen Harold. You are sweet and all that but I don’t know what you are expecting from this. I’m not your boyfriend. I’m a sex worker. A prostitute you pick up from a street corner. You pay me for sex.”

Harold glanced to him. “I know.”

“So, what are you expecting from this? Huh? I don’t just wait around for you and only you. Guess how many cocks have been in me tonight?”

Harold looked to his lap. “Several most likely.”

“Most likely, indeed.”

“I just…”

“You just what?”

Harold shrugged and clasped his hands together. "I do not know."

“You want the boyfriend experience? Then come back another night where I have time to cater to it. Now, do you want a blowjob or my ass?”

“Neither,” Harold said softly.

“Goodbye.” Jim got out of the car and started to walk away. He didn’t know why but his chest started hurting and his eyes prickled. _Fuck, Jim, c’mon. Its just a John. Just a Harold. Just…_

“Hey, you free?” a car pulled up alongside him.

“I ain’t free but what do you want?” Jim leaned into the car window and found five guys piled in. Alarm bells went off. “Actually, I’m busy.” Jim backed up and turned away. He heard the car doors open. Jim started walking back towards Harold’s car.

“Baby, c’mon, we got cash. Come party with us.”

“Fuck off.”

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him around. “Don’t be like that. We got what you want.”

Jim glared at the stranger. His other arm was grabbed by another guy. “We just want to play.”

Jim pulled his arms free. “I’m busy.”

“The fuck you are.”

A third guy grabbed Jim around the waist and started pushing him towards the car. “Just, come and play with us and stop being a little bitch. We’re paying customers.”

Jim started to struggle. He elbowed the one holding him and punched one of the guys in front of him.

“James!” he heard Harold shout.

The other guys grabbed his arms and overpowered him. “Fuck off, Vulcan he’s with us.”

Jim struggled and got out of one hold. A hand tried grabbing him again but Harold appeared and grabbed the John’s neck. He dropped to the ground. Another John tried to get at Harold but then a loud voice bellow: “Hey! Stop it!”

The Johns paused and turned their heads. Jim saw a half-naked Gaila standing nearby brandishing one of her knives. Pros from the other cars stepped out and started to gather around. Some had knives, others where holding their heels with the pointy end facing out.

“We may be whores but we decide who, motherfuckers,” a one pro barked at them.

“Let him go, or else,” another added.

“The cops like us more than they like lowlifes like you,” a third spoke.

The Johns let go of Jim and held their hands up. “We were just…”

“Getting the fuck out of here,” Gaila finished for them.

“And your asses better not come back or else we’ll cut you.”

One John picked up their unconscious friend and they bolted back to their car. It sped off with pros throwing rocks at it.

Jim rubbed his arms and thanked the others for helping. One came over and held a knife out to Harold.

“We said, get lost.”

“No, he’s cool,” Jim told her, putting himself between her and the Vulcan. “He’s nice.”

She still gave Harold a dirty look then nodded at Jim. “You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Anytime.”

The pros scattered, going back to their shocked looking Johns. Jim gave Gaila a wave. She asked him if he was good and he told her he was. She blew him a kiss then went back to the car she’d been with.

A warm hand touched the small of Jim’s back. He jumped slightly and it went away.

“My apologies,” Harold said softly.

“No, no, its…” Jim turned around and smiled at the Vulcan. “So, motel?”

He nodded. Jim walked with him back to his car. The hand came back to his back as he was helped into the passenger seat. They drove to the motel in silence.

Harold let them into a room a few moments later. It was their usual one with the chess set. Jim went into the bathroom and splashed water over his face. He leaned forward with his hands on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror.

Soon, this would be over. Soon, he could put this behind him and start again. Maybe Starfleet and flying off into the final frontier. He smiled at himself then frowned and sighed. After drying off his face, Jim walked out of the room, tugging his crop top off as he did.

“How do you want me tonight, sugar?” Jim asked. His top came off and he stopped. Harold was sitting at the table with the chess set ready to go.

Brown eyes met his. “I…I thought we could play a game. You let me win last time. I would like a chance to win on my own, this time.”

Jim licked his lips. “Um…yeah, sure. Its your money and your hour.” Jim tossed his shirt onto the bed and walked over to the table. He sat down across from Harold and moved one of his white pawns on the board.

He waited for Harold to talk. To ask him questions like he usually did but as they played, it never came. They both concentrated on the board, barely looking at one another other than to signal it was the other’s turn.

Jim ended up losing. His thoughts running a mile a minute with other things. Harold held his hand out and Jim shook it. A pleasant jolt of static rippled up his arm and seemed to go straight to his heart. He let go of the Vulcan and sat on his hands.

“Another game?”

“My hour is up.” Harold spoke. He stood and took out his money clip and place the right amount on the table next to the chess set.

“You didn’t fuck me,” Jim blurted out.

Harold swallowed and then said softly, “I…I don’t always wish to engage in such activities with you.”

“But you like it.”

Harold’s cheeks tinted green. “I do.” His warm eyes met Jim’s. “But I also like just sitting with you. Talking. Playing chess. Staring at the stars.” He blinked and looked away. “I paid for the room for two hours. Please stay if you wish and relax. You said it was a busy night. I hope you stay safe and I…I will see you another time.”

Jim opened his mouth but nothing came out. Harold gave him one last look before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Jim stood. He took his top from the bed and pulled in on. He thought about leaving. Taking the cash, picking up a John, and using the room that way for the hour. But he couldn’t bring himself to walk to the door.

He plopped back onto the bed instead and turned onto his side. Grabbing one of the pillows, Jim hugged it to him and started to cry.


	14. Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating last week. RL got stressfully busy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim adjusted his tie and smoothed down the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. He wasn’t used to dressing up like this. Even when working at the fancy escort agency, usually he could get away with a nice, simple suit or sweater vest combo. But tonight, called for black tie attire.

Being a professor at a research university usually came with schmoozing for donations to his department. He’d been able to get away with not doing anything other than writing grants for the past few years. But at work a few days prior, the department chair for xeno-socio/anthropological studies cornered him and all but begged for him to attend this federation function with them. Their department was doing alright but they still weren’t given as much attention as the others.

Since Jim’s research was on an otherwise taboo topic, and as such could attract academic publicity and, well, more funding, Dr. Vrimu wanted him to be the face of the department. Jim couldn’t really say no. Gaila had which was Jim just couldn’t. Plus, he figured Dr. Vrimu would pull out his contract and where it stated he’d have to help with funding.

“Hot date?” Bones asked when Jim came out of his room and into the living room. Bones was reclined on Jim’s couch watching television. A box of pizza open on the coffee table and a bottle of beer beside it.

“You don’t live here.”

“Close enough.”

Jim batted his friend’s feet off his coffee table. “No, not a date.”

“How much are they paying you?”

Wincing slightly, Jim had momentarily forgotten that his friend didn’t know he worked at the university. “Um…a few hundred for being arm candy.” Jim had to lie. He hated it but it wouldn’t be for much longer.

“Is it that Vulcan?”

“Um…Rigelian actually.”

“A Rigelian. Interesting. I thought you weren’t doing ‘date dates’ with Johns.” Bones curled two fingers in the air in an air-quotes gesture

Jim shrugged. “Trying something new. I’ll be back late so…enjoy my apartment.”

“I will.” Bones gave him a once over and smiled. “You do look nice, Jim.”

Jim smiled back. “Thanks. A hundred bucks.” He held his hand out only for Bones to laugh and slap it away playfully.

“Be safe. Call if you need me.”

“Yes, mother.” Jim gathered up his comm and wallet then left his apartment.

* * *

He met Dr. Vrimu outside the MacArthur building in Los Angeles. Despite being a Federation function, Jim thought it looked more like a high society soirée instead. He recognized a few individuals as they walked into the beautiful building. An Admiral from Starfleet was one and the other a renowned Federation diplomat. Dr. Vrimu immediately took Jim to the diplomat and then promptly introduced themselves.

Jim talked up what he knew about the diplomat and answered their questions on his research and the department. After schmoozing with them, Vrimu looked Jim up to the next floor and introduced Jim to several donors with deep pockets. Jim put on the charm and dazzled them the best he could for close to an hour before his tummy growled. He excused himself from the group and found the bar. He ordered a beer then grabbed some hors d’oeuvre being served on a small plate that a waiter was carrying around on a big tray.

It looked like a meatball but tasted funky. Jim swigged his beer then followed another waiter around who was carrying something that smelled good. When he finally caught the waiter, he snatched something that looked like a slider sandwich and happily munched on it.

Jim found a quiet spot in the corner and finished his slider. He sipped his beer and looked around the grand ballroom. A dance floor was set up at one end of the room where a live band played. Individuals of all races and genders, dressed to the nines, filled the room.

Part of the reason he stayed away from events like this, was that he was always afraid he’d run into a past client. He tried to work and play separately. His job at the university was located in southern California while his sex work was in the San Francisco area. Hell, he even went to Portland for a month to work at a strip club with Gaila, just to make sure they could work in peace without running into people.

He didn’t recognize anyone so far, which was good. He lifted the bottle to his lips and dipped his head back, letting the amber liquid flow into his mouth.

“Kirk.”

Jim choked at the familiar voice and man standing over him. He pulled the lip of the bottle away and sat up. “Pike, hey, how are ya?” Jim wiped his mouth off then held out his free hand to the captain.

“I’m good, Jim, how are you?” Pike smiled and shook his hand.

“Good as well.” Jim smiled at the older man. “It's been a few years.”

“Two years exactly. You rebuffed my offer of attending Starfleet.” Pike crossed his arms over his formal uniform top. “The most promising candidate I’d seen in years. And you said no.”

Jim blushed and shrugged. “Yeah, well…”

“You still working at the university or the strip club?”

“University,” Jim told him. Pike had attended a science lecture Jim was a speaker at when he was doing his undergraduate work. They had hit it off. Spent a lot of time talking about his father and Starfleet. Jim was ready to sign, to be honest, but then he was accepted to work at his current university and to do the research he and Gaila had wanted. Starfleet wasn’t interested in learning more about sex work. Three months later, Pike was with old friends for a bachelor party in Portland of all places and got a front row seat to Jim’s moves on the pole. Luckily the older man had bolted to the bar when he’d first recognized Jim.

“And still…that research?”

“Mmhmm,” Jim nodded. “Still doing that research. Not at the strip club, though.”

“An in-depth study on sex work.”

“Yep. Hey, Starfleet had the opportunity to back Gaila and me, and ya’ll said no.”

“That we did,” Pike chuckled. “But your proposal was to be aboard a starship and research sex work in a very hands-on way throughout the Federation.”

“What? I can totally be a captain and a hooker.” It actually wasn’t what Jim wanted to do but he and Gaila told Starfleet that that was their plan knowing they’d say no. They already had their plans for their research and it didn’t include Starfleet.

Pike looked to the floor and shook his head. “How about just a captain?” He looked up, his eyes comforting. “You have a lot of promise, son. I do admire what you and Ms. Vro are trying to accomplish. I do. I just…”

“Feel I’m meant for better things. I hear that a lot.”

“There’s a lot of research to be done in space. Plenty to explore, discover, learn. Hell, ask new planets about their hookers just don’t participate.”

Jim laughed and nodded. “We’ll see.”

“Starfleet has a new pool of cadets starting in three months, just in time for the fall quarter. Your scores are still valid as is your previous application.”

Jim shrugged. It did sound really good. Captain Kirk had a nice ring to it. “I’ll think about it.”

Pike stepped closer and squeezed Jim’s shoulder. “That’s all I ask, son. You taking care of yourself?”

“As well as I can.”

“Captain,” a woman in a long, flowy black dressed called to him from nearby.

Pike nodded at her then looked back to Jim. “Give me a call with what you decide and definitely forward your research when it's complete.”

“Pictures too?” Jim teased.

“Good God, no.” Pike’s face twisted as if he was in pain. “Don’t you dare. I’m still trying to get that picture of you with pasties on your butt out of my head.”

Jim laughed. Pike gave him a quick hug then walked away with the woman. Jim finished his beer then went to find his boss.

* * *

“Oh, there he is,” Doctor Vrimu called to Jim a little while later. Jim waved and made his way through the throngs of people and tables up on the balcony above the ballroom. Dr. Vrimu was sitting at a round table with several people, some of whom had their backs to Jim.

“Dr. Vrimu,” Jim greeted him when he was close enough.

“Ambassadors, ladies, gentlemen…this is a colleague of mine, James Kirk.”

Jim turned his body from Vrimu to greet the individuals his boss had been speaking with. A ‘hello, how are you’ got caught in his throat as his eyes met dark, familiar, chocolate ones. “He-ow-you,” came out instead.

An older human woman and an older Vulcan sat to the left of Harold. They stared at him as did the three other individuals at the round table. The human woman had soft eyes and an amused look on her face while the older Vulcan was stone-faced, revealing nothing. Harold’s eyes were slightly wider than normal. His expression was blank like the ambassador’s but not quite emotionless. The others Jim paid no attention to.

Jim blinked and licked his lips. “Hello, how are you, was what I meant to stay before my mouth and tongue betrayed me.”

“Greetings,” the ambassador, and no doubt Harold’s father, spoke. “I am Sarek. This is my wife Amanda.” His hand lifted from his lap and indicated the lovely woman next to him. She did indeed have Harold’s eyes. Or Harold had her eyes.

“Hello, Mr. Kirk,” she spoke. “Or is it Doctor Kirk, since you are a colleague of Dr. Vrimu here?”

“Just mister right now,” Jim replied.

“He’s working on his PhD at the moment,” his boss spoke up. “Actually, quite interesting research. He’s researching…”

“I didn’t catch the rest of your names,” Jim spoke above Vrimu and said to the others at the table, smiling pleasantly at the rather stately but attractive blue woman to the right of Dr. Vrimu.

They introduced themselves. Ambassador from Andorra, Sysho Zh’qinnahr and her husband Ebyth and the Ambassador from Tellar Prime, Corg glasch Dvihg. Jim greeted them respectively and then turned his gaze upon Harold who was still staring at Jim.

“And you are…?”

Harold’s left eye twitched.

.

.

.

“Sweetie,” Amanda looked around her husband to Harold. “Are you alright?” She reached across Sarek and poked him in the arm.

Harold blinked and nodded. “Yes, yes, I am well.” He glanced at her and then back at Jim. He quickly stood and bowed his head slightly. “S’chn T’gai Spock.”

Jim grinned and bowed his head slightly as well. “Schin tgay Spock.”

“Close enough,” Amanda chuckled. “Humans have a hard time with Vulcan. Took me years to become somewhat proficient in it.”

Harold—Spock sat back down but kept his eyes on Jim.

 _Definitely seems more like a Spock than a Harold. Where did he get Harold from anyway?_ Jim sat down next to his boss.

“As I was saying, James here works for my department at the university. He teaches several xeno-socio/anthropological courses as well, and has participated in several research grants over the years.”

“Anything I would have read?” Sysho asked.

“I’m not sure,” Jim told her. “Do your reading interests lie in sociology and anthropology journals?”

She shook her head. “Not really. I should keep up with it though. As Ambassador, one should know more about the cultures and societies throughout the Federation.”

“I agree,” Sarek spoke. He nodded to Sysho adjacent to him. “We are the official representatives from our home worlds. Teaching and learning from others should be a priority to foster peace and unity.”

“True,” Jim said. He knew he shouldn’t but how Harold—Spock described Sarek to him before, he wanted to poke the bear. “but sometimes it doesn’t seem like Vulcans are all that open minded to teaching and learning from others.”

Sarek’s brow raised up. “Explain.”

Jim shrugged. “I believe your people use the phrase…infinite diversity in infinite combinations, right?”

“That is correct.”

“IDIC. But, from what I have heard, it seems you all aren’t all that open to diversity. You voted against the legalization of sex work in the Federation. Sex work is, by simple economic principles, valid work, especially considering that one of the fundamental premises of paid work is the exchange of goods for services rendered, yet strangely enough your delegate on the vote stated that ‘work of a sexual nature is illogical’. That’s it. The only reason that they gave. Illogical. How is it illogical?”

“Legalizing prostitution…”

“Sex work,” Jim corrected with a slight nod towards Ambassador Sarek and a bland smile.

“Sex work,” Sarek continued. “Legalizing sex work has proven to lead to an otherwise illogical spike in crime rates, illicit substance and materials trafficking, as well as the illegal trafficking of other federation members for their so-called ‘exotic talents’ regardless of age and level of harm to their bodies or their surrounding environment. Areas within the Federation known for allowing solicitation—”

“Sex work.” Jim cleared his throat.

Sarek paused and stared at Jim for a split second “My apologies. Allowing _sex work_ has led to unsafe neighborhoods and have seen an increased attention in law enforcement and the ambulatory services fields, where approximately 14.57% of these cases concern _sex workers_ actually dying while at work. It is not a safe profession and no one willingly sells themselves. There are always other motives that lead individuals to such a life.”

Jim sat back in his chair, and draped his right elbow over the chair’s back. “I’m a sex worker, and I’m clearly still alive and safe.”

All eyes at the table widened except for Spock’s.

“You are a professor at the university,” Corg spoke.

Dr. Vrimu quickly said, “Mr. Kirk has been, for the past few years, working on his PhD through an in-depth research study on sex work here on the west coast. In fact, some of his research has dealt with trafficking, violence, underage workers, and death.”

“Yes, it has,” Jim agreed with his boss. “However, it also deals with the why of these individuals. Honestly, a statistically significant number of sex workers aren’t in it because of drugs, a pimp, or trafficking. They are in it because they want to be. They enjoy sex. They enjoy and want to help those who seek them out. Sex workers wear a lot of hats. Therapist, parent, significant other, just to name a few. Sex workers are motivated to help their clients in any way, shape or form they can beyond a conventional clinical therapist setting, especially because the clients do not feel scrutinized or pinned and catalogued like butterflies at an entomology exhibition. You have no idea how many clients just wanted to feel close to someone, to cuddle with, to talk to.” Jim spared a glance to Spock whose eyes were on the table.

“Sex work is still not an ideal profession,” Sarek responded. “I understand they wear many hats, as you put it, but the fact remains that sex workers are a danger to themselves and their society as a whole which, given the premise that they are a danger to themselves and to others, should logically lead to direct institutionalization to help mitigate the level of danger.

Legalization does not lower the abuse and violence many suffer from, it just puts a taxable framework on the danger itself. The lack of logic with legalization of sex work comes from the argument that, not only do you as an individual put yourself in harm’s way and may likely die, but also you expect your peers to fully support and enable your predilection for danger with taxes and with their income.”

 _Damn, he’s good and knows his shit,_ Jim thought. “No profession, legitimate or otherwise, is ideal. Legalization, and proper policy to help sex workers, would lower all of that. You can’t sit on your high horse and look down at sex workers and want it illegal when your planet utilizes sex workers to prevent death.”

 _Shit, shouldn’t have said that._ Jim bit his bottom lip and sat back in his chair as Sarek narrowed his eyes and Amanda looked taken back. The others at the table, minus Spock, looked between Sarek and Jim. Spock still kept his eyes on the table. His pointy ears, though, had turned a little green at the tips.

_Definitely can’t be a real therapist. A client tells me something no out-worlder should know and I spill the beans. To his parents. And other people._

“How do you know of surrogates?” Sarek asked calmly.

“What…what is a surrogate?” Corg asked.

Jim cleared his throat again. “Not very well documented, but part of my research has led me to find that Vulcans” _Whew, hope that saves face._ Jim continued “go through something every so many years. They gotta mate or die. If they can’t mate with their intended then they use a surrogate. Which is, essentially, a sex worker.”

“Surrogates are medical…”

“Sex workers.”

“…in a clinical…”

“Sex work.”

Sarek paused. His eye lids twitched. Amanda, beside him, looked a little amused. “Surrogate,” Sarek said again. “They are trained medical professionals…”

“Who let guys fuck them so they won’t die.”

“Money is not exchanged,” he countered with the same line Spock had given him.

“Money doesn’t have to exchange hands for it to be sex work. Something is traded, anything, for sex. In this case it's life. Sex to keep someone from dying. Hell, my first ever foray into sex work was when I was sixteen and I offered Brett McKinney a hand job for a ride home after baseball practice.”

At that, Spock lifted his head and cocked it to the side, giving Jim a ‘really?’ look.

“How fascinating,” Amanda spoke.

“You said it isn’t sex work,” Jim continued. “So…if your lovely wife here,” Jim looked to her. “And I am sorry for using you as an example.” She nodded and Jim looked back to Sarek, meeting his eyes. “If your wife decided to be a surrogate. To help in a clinical setting see to someone in their time of need. Would that be okay?”

Sarek’s right eye lid twitched. “She is not a trained medical professional.”

“But its sex? Does one really need to be trained to be used by someone who is apparently in heat?”

“I do not believe this question…”

“Oh, I’d love to know the answer to it, though,” Amanda spoke. Her hand came to rest on Sarek’s forearm on the table.

Sarek’s eye lid twitched again. He glanced to his wife. She raised both brows in response. They were quiet for a few moments before Sarek looked back to Jim.

“No.”

Jim sat back triumphantly. He grinned, knowing he had annoyed the Vulcan.

Sarek sat back in his chair as well. “I believe this line of conversation will go nowhere. Yes, I hold a certain…bias in regards to sex work. I understand your points but I cannot condone the work.”

“Fair enough.” Jim stood up from the table. “Well, if you change your mind and want to broach the topic more in depth, you know my name and face and I will be happy to oblige. As for the rest of the fine company at this table,” Jim looked over everyone at the table, pointedly feeling Spock’s gaze on him but decidedly ignoring it.

“If you would like to donate to our lovely university for this project or any other areas you may find interesting, please do. We are always in need of funds to continue our research. Have a lovely evening.” Jim turned on his heel and walked away from the table. He went back down to the ballroom floor. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter’s tray passing by and took a big gulp of it.

Walking out of the ballroom's large double doors, Jim made his way down the corridor. He was ready to leave.

Turning a corner towards the exit, someone took hold of his arm.

“James. Jim. Kirk,” Harold—Spock said, turning Jim around.

“Harold,” Jim greeted. “Or do you want me to call you Spock?”

Spock opened his mouth and then closed it before nodding.

“Spock.”

“Yes.” Spock looked up and down the hall then maneuvered Jim into an alcove. “What…what exactly are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” _Was he seriously not paying attention?_

“Yes…are…is…Dr. Vrimu a…a client?”

Jim leaned against the wall of the alcove. _A client. He thinks he’s my client?_ “Why do you think that? Do you think I’m not smart enough to be a college professor? That doing research on sex work is just a nice line to give out so people like your father won’t judge someone for hiring a date?”

“No, I just…”

“Just what?”

Spock stepped back. His eyes searching Jim’s. “I do not know.”

“Well, you know where to find me when you do know, Spock.” Jim stepped out of the alcove and turned to find Sarek standing there. Spock stepped out as well and moved to Jim’s side.

“Spock, your mother wishes to depart,” Sarek said. He looked between them. “Am I interrupting something?”

Jim sipped his champagne as Spock shook his head.

“Nope,” Jim said. He looked to Spock. “Your dad says jump, Spock. Go jump.” Jim brushed past Sarek and went home.


	15. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Computer is fixed. It was the charging port :)  
> I saved all my files on it and got a new laptop. I will make sure to keep things backed up from now on.  
> Heres the new chapter. I hope I'll be able to get back on a regular updating schedule but...we'll see :)  
> I have since started a few more WIPs that may take my attention away from this but it will eventually get finished!

Jim didn’t tell Gaila or Bones about Harold/Spock. Gaila would immediately shut down their research. Jim knew they should just end it but a part of him just couldn’t bring himself to break from it yet. Not with the end in sight.

He went to work the next day like nothing was wrong. Luckily, Gaila didn’t ask him anything nor did Dr. Vrimu reach out. He went about his day as usual and even the next day. Taking a night off and instead spending an afternoon after work with Bones back in San Francisco for some shopping.

“Are you sure she’s turning ten?” Jim asked him while they looked over a display of cutesy earrings. 

Bones sighed. “Yep, ten. I’m thirty with a ten-year-old.”

“Hey, you and her mom were young and in love. At the time. And Joanna is the most precious lil girl in the whole wide world.”

Smiling, Bones nodded. “She is. I wish I got to see her more, though.”

Jim put his arm around his bestie and nodded. “At least you’ll be spending a week with her in Hawaii soon. Just the two of you, hanging out and bonding.”

“That is true. Every time we talk, she can’t stop telling me how excited she is. Which I love just as much as I love how much it pisses the ex-wife off.”

Jim snorted.

“What? She took me to the cleaners in the divorce because she knew she wouldn’t get any alimony payments. Took the whole state too…”

“I know, I know. All you have is your bones.”

“Damn near tried to take them too, I tell ya.”

Jim eyed his friend. “You get more southern when you’re mad.”

“Darn tootin’ I do.” Bones smirked at Jim. “She’s really just mad right now because I make a crap ton more than I did when we were together. But hey, she cheated while I was tending to my dying dad so…”

“So?”

“I was gonna say fuck her but that’s not nice. We promised to be civil for the sake of Joanna.”

Jim looked around the jewelry store. “Joanna! JoJo!” He shook his head. “Nope, no Joanna. She’s not even in the state right now. So, fuck your ex and the guy she cheated on you with.”

“Two guys.”

“Sseriously? Two guys?” Jim asked in disbelief.

“Mmhmm.”

Jim hugged his friend. “I’d never cheat on our friendship, Bones.”

“I know,” Bones patted him on the back before pushing him away. “No one else will put up with your ass.”

“My ass, yes, they’d definitely put up with that,” Jim countered with a grin. “My mouth…well…that too. My constant talking, now that, they wouldn’t put up with.” Jim poked his friend. “But, hey, is that why you put up with me? My ass? Because if you want…”

Bones playfully shoved him away. “Jim, behave.” He then pointed at a nice pair of earrings with Joanna’s birthstone. “Think she’d like those?”

“Um…sure. They are sparkly and expensive. I’m sure any preteen would love it.”

Bones bought the earrings and they continued walking around the mall. “I think I want a giant cinnamon pretzel.”

Jim’s mouth watered at the thought. “Oh, me too. I’ll buy.”

“I will hold you to that.” They went down an escalator and headed for the food court. Jim glanced around at the various shops they passed, window browsing. He saw a few nice-looking outfits for himself and made a mental note to come back after eating.

“So, you never said what happened at the date…”

“James,” a woman’s voice interrupted Bones.

The pair stopped walking as a middle-ish aged woman approached. In one hand, a large shopping bag, in the other, she held onto a cute purse around her shoulder. Jim smiled and gave a little wave. She looked different than before. Still a beautiful woman, just dressed down.

When Jim saw her the previous night, she was dressed in what had appeared to be a formal robe—Vulcan most likely, with her hair styled neatly and pulled back from her face. Now, her brown hair hung loose and over one shoulder. Jim had to blink at the black sweater she wore that had a dinosaur on the front of it. She also wore black cigarette pants and penny loafers.

“I thought that was you,” she said as she came to a stop a few feet in front of them.

“Mrs…Ambassador…Sarek’s…um…”

She smiled and giggled at his attempt to greet her properly. “Amanda is just fine, dear.”

“Amanda.” Jim motioned to Bones next to him. “This is my friend, Dr. McCoy. Leonard, this is Amanda. Her husband is a Federation ambassador.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Bones said, tipping an imaginary hat to the woman.

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. McCoy.”

“Leonard.”

“Leonard.”

Bones looked passed her than excuse himself. “A giant pretzel is calling my name.”

“Then do not let me stop you. Those are delicious. Especially the cinnamon ones.”

“Damn straight,” Bones agreed before walking off, leaving Jim to shake his head and Amanda to look amused.

“He’s cute,” she said after Bones left. “Significant other?”

“Oh, god, no. Just a friend,” Jim replied. “More like a brother, actually.”

“Ah, I see. I do apologize for my assumption.”

Jim shook his head. “Its alright. Happens all the time.” Jim looked around her. “Is your family with you.” He wasn’t up to another tête-à-tête with her husband or to see Harold—Spock, right now.

Amanda made a cute frowny face. “Sadly no. Malls are not their ‘thing’.” She did her best to hold up quotes despite having her hands full.

“I take it Vulcan doesn’t have malls?”

“Not in the way we know them. Shopping centers, yes, but they are set up…logically.”

“Of course, they are,” Jim laughed. “No giant pretzels?”

“Oh, there are pretzels,” she replied. “Vulcans do enjoy snacks on the occasion.”

Jim nodded. He bowed his head and looked at his feet, tapping one foot. He picked his head back up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d like to apologize for the other night…”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, dear.”

“Yes, there is. I was a little too…aggressive with my arguments.”

She cocked her head to the side, reminding Jim that this was, indeed Spock’s mom. “But sometimes Vulcans need aggressive to get things into their dense skulls. I appreciate you apologizing but it is not needed. Sarek is…” she sighed. “I’ve been married and bonded to him for close to thirty years now. He gets set in his ways and can be unwavering in his opinions. I think it was a beneficial back and forth between the two of you. It made him look up some more research on sex work.”

“So, he sees it my way?”

She grinned. “Oh of course not. But he doesn’t completely disagree with you now.”

“I’m glad. And no hard feelings?”

“Grudges are illogical.” She shrugged. “So naturally they hold them on the occasion.”

Jim laughed. “That sounds about right. Humanoids are all alike in the end.”

“Indeed, we are.”

“Its…weird seeing you like this,” Jim admitted. “I mean, I met you once before but you were dressed…”

“Oh, yes, well, when in Rome. I’m usually dressed like the dutiful Vulcan ambassador’s wife. But I quite like dressing down when I can.” She raised her arms to show herself off a bit. “My son thought it was payback for all the things I knit him to wear. He was quite pleased with himself when he gave me this for my birthday. Jokes on him, because I love my glow in the dark dinosaur sweater that my kan-bu gave me.”

“I like it too. It’s quite fitting. You should buy him a matching one.”

“I did,” she replied, looking quite pleased with herself. “He was going to come with me today but when I requested, we dress up and match, suddenly he had a pressing experiment to check on at work.”

“Kids.”

“I know.”

“What did you get?”

She glanced to her bag then back to Jim. “Despite my son living in his apartment for several months, it barely looks like anyone lives there. And now, with how he and his father are with one another, its looking more and more like Spock will be here longer.” She seemed a little down admitting that. “I love them both. So much, but they are both so freaking stubborn. I try to keep the peace but…I’m only human.”

“And I bleed when I fall down,” Jim said in a singsong way.

Amanda smiled a little sadly at him and nodded. “I love that song. Really resonates with me some days.”

Jim could understand that. “Days when Vulcans are being well…Vulcan?”

“Mmhmm. I love Sarek with all my heart. Being married and bonded…it is the most intense and relationship I have ever be in and I wouldn't have it any other way. Vulcans aren't emotionless. They do feel...feel far more intensely, violently, and passionately than us."

Jim didn’t know what to say other than to nod.

“But…when Sarek’s being a boob,” she giggled. “I sit and knit and may or may not play this song loudly until he comes to talk about why I’m playing the song and what he’s done to cause me to play the song.”

“Passive aggressive much?”

“A tad but I gotta do what I’ve gotta do.” She waved her free hand. “Anyway, like I said, Spock’s apartment is bare. I thought, since he’ll probably be here longer, that I’d add a few things so it looks like someone lives there.”

“What about his wife?” Jim blurted out before realizing—Amanda doesn’t know that he really knows Spock. Amanda’s expression turned quizzical and Jim saw her about to open her mouth so he quickly added, “I mean, he’s a nice good-looking guy. I’m sure he’s not single. I…I’ve researched Vulcans…they usually bond at a young age, right?” _Phew, thank you Gaila and your friend with the Vulcan friend._

Amanda’s lovely brown eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing into a gentle expression. “Yes, yes they do. You have done your research. Sarek is still miffed you knew about their…secret time. But yes, Spock is bonded. Sort of. An arrangement when they were seven.”

“So, she’s not around?”

“No. They actually don’t prefer one another. I believe she plans to end the betrothal bond soon.”

 _Yeah, because of her side piece._ “Well, sorry to hear that. Again, Spock seems like a nice guy. He doesn’t deserve someone like that.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Amanda’s eyes twinkled. “I’m hoping he relaxes more while he’s living here. Broadens his horizons and all that. Perhaps finds someone to accept him as he is.”

“That would be nice.” _Lady, you have no idea how much of his horizons have been broadened._

“Well, I think I have kept you longer than I should’ve. I just meant to say hello. Hello.”

They shared a laugh as Jim said hello back.

“It was lovely seeing you again. I do hope we’ll meet again someday. I also look forward to reading your research study.”

“I shall send you and the Ambassador a signed copy.”

“We’ve love that.” Amanda stepped closer and placed her hand on Jim’s upper arm. “Do take care. It’s probably just the mother in me, but you look…please forgive me for saying this, but you look like you need a break. Please take care of yourself.”

 _Damn, she’s good._ “I’m trying. I’ll be done soon enough and then I’ll sleep and be celibate for like a year.”

She gave his arm a comforting squeeze. “Take care, Jim.”

“You too, Amanda.”

Amanda’s hand dropped from his arm. She gave him one last smile before walking past and continuing her shopping. Jim took in a deep breath then released. He saw Bones sitting at a table in the food court, eyeing him while munching on a pretzel. Jim gave a little wave then headed over.

“Everything okay?” Bones asked when Jim joined him with a pretzel of his own.

“Yeah. Just chatting.”

“She seemed nice.”

“Yeah, she’s lovely.”

“How do you know her?”

“We actually met at my date out. We talked a bit. She’s nice.”

“Not a prospective client, I hope?”

 _Nah, but her son is a client._ Jim quickly shook his head. “God no. Just a new friend.”

“How did that date go anyway? You came back earlier than I was expecting.”

“It was alright.”

“Was he…he didn’t…”

“He was a gentleman,” Jim said, which was the truth.

Bones nodded and picked at the pretzel in his hands. “I’ve never really asked you but…where do you go during the day? Some days I have off and you’re not home. I know you don’t do your work during the day.”

“How is _your_ work?” Jim deflected.

“James.”

Jim closed his eyes then opened them. “I just…need time to unwind and clear my head.” He did hate lying to his friend. But he needed Bones to think, to really think he was a sex worker.

“I worry about you, kid.”

“I’m six years younger than you,” Jim snorted.

“Are you being safe?”

“Safe, sane, and consensual. Work is good. Been a little busy.”

“No one is being rough with you? That bruise on your neck…”

Jim shook his head. “No one else since that guy.” Jim couldn’t help but touch his neck remembering the trucker from a week ago.

“Good.” Bones munched on his pretzel and looked around at the other shoppers going about their day. Jim watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. He loved Bones. Bones was like the older brother he always wanted. Yes, he had Sam, but Sam left and started a new life without Jim. Without taking Jim with him. Bones had been at his side since they met Jim’s first year at Berkeley. Bones had just moved out to complete his residency work after his dad had passed and his ex-had divorced him. They’d first met in a bar Jim shouldn’t have been in and then a few days later when Jim needed to be rushed to the ER for a severe allergic reaction.

“I love you,” Jim blurted out.

Bones slowly turned his attention back to Jim; his eyes wide and brows slightly furrowed together in bewilderment. “What?”

“Like a brother. I love you like a brother,” Jim said. “I love you.”

“I…I love you, too, Jim.” Bones blinked. “Didn’t we have this conversation already?”

“Sort of. I told you ‘thank you’ not ‘I love you’.”

“True.”

Jim smiled and nudged his friend with his arm. “I’m not going to be a sex worker forever, Bones. I’ve got plans.”

“Can those plans start now?”

“Eh, they’ll start in a few months.”

“Good.”

“But sex work is a valid…”

Bones groaned. “I know, I know. You give me the speech all the time. You are doing work. Work which you enjoy and make money from. I may not like it or understand why you are doing this but it’s your choice and I’m here for you.”

“I promise you’ll understand in a few months.”

“Hmm. Finish your pretzel and then let’s go find you something to buy JoJo for her birthday.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Brother. It is, yes, brother. I ain’t your mama.”

“Yes, mom.”

* * *

Jim twirled his stylus between his fingers as he sat at home later that afternoon. He planned to go out and work but first…Jim just couldn’t help himself.

He tapped the screen and typed Spock into the author line of the science article catalog he had access to. Several articles popped up. One had a picture.

Harold—Spock stared blankly ahead in the photo. Jim traced the stylus tip around Spock’s picture.

“Spock,” Jim said out loud. “Much better than Harold.”

* * *

How I picture Amanda looking in the mall :)


	16. Pole dance?

Jim left the hotel room and started counting his money. The John had paid him with a wad of small bills and just wanted to make sure it was the right amount. The money honestly didn’t matter but the principle of it did.

“Hey.”

Jim turned around and found the desk clerk standing in the doorway of the motel lobby. “Hey.”

“Had the suite redone over the weekend. Added a stripper pole.”

“Oh, nice,” Jim said.

“Thought I’d give you a heads up before I tell the rest of the pros that come through here.”

“Yeah, thanks. I may be back later if the right guy wants to play.”

The clerk nodded then went back into the lobby. Jim turned and finished counting his money, finding it was the correct amount. He was halfway back to his corner when a familiar motorcycle drove up beside him along the curb.

Jim thought about ignoring him, but he just couldn’t. He stopped and the bike stopped. Jim faced the bike and driver.

Harold—Spock, put the bike in park and leaned back. He took his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair.

_Fuck, why’s he so handsome?_ Jim bit his bottom lip and took a small step closer.

The Vulcan held his helmet in his lap and kept his eyes forward and downcast. “I…I wish to apologize for that evening.”

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for. Actually, I need to apologize.”

“You do not…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted. “I was over the line. I’m sorry. There was no reason for me to act like that towards you. Maybe a little to your dad but not to you.” Jim took another step forward and sighed. “Okay. It happened. You caught me out with a date. I know your name. You know mine. Let’s just…move on. Okay?”

Spock nodded.

“Alright. So, you’re here. Obliviously you want me. How about a show?”

Spock lifted his head and looked at him. He gave a little nod.

“The motel got a shiny new pole. Care to watch me work it?” Jim bit his bottom lip seductively and batted his eyes at the Vulcan.

The Vulcan’s brow came down. Both brows then furrowed together in confusion. “Pole?”

“Yeah for exotic dancing. I take it you’ve never been to one of those clubs?”

Spock shook his head.

“So…pole dance?”

“Do I have to dance as well?” he asked.

Jim burst out laughing.

* * *

After Jim stopped laughing, he climbed onto the back of the bike and Spock drove them to the hotel and paid the cost for the suite on the second floor with the stripper pole. Inside the room, Jim found a large round bed, a hot tub off to the side, a kitchenette with a mini fridge and replicator, a small dining set, television, and a couch. In front of the couch was the new stripper pole.

Jim walked over and gripped it. He inspected it like he used to at the club he had worked at. The top looked like it was appropriately bolted into the ceiling. Jim crouched down and checked the base which seemed good as well. Jim clicked the pole into spinning mode and stood up. He did a little twirl on it and it held him with no trouble. He stopped and looked at Spock still standing by the door.

“What do you think?”

Spock glanced past him. “Why is there a bathing tub in the room?”

“It’s so we can fuck in the bed and get all nice and dirty then jump into the hot tub, fuck some more but not get as dirty because you know, water.”

“Fascinating.”

Jim smirked. “Four hundred tonight.”

Spock’s gaze snapped to Jim. “It is usually three hundred.”

“You want a dance?”

“…yes.”

“Then that is extra.”

“A hundred extra?"

Jim shrugged. He honestly wanted to see how much Spock would shill out for time with him. Maybe there was a number that would turn him off for good. “If you’ve got a problem with it, then you know where the door is.”

Spock shook his head and stepped further into the room. “Besides the dance, what else do I get for the four hundred?”

“The usual. Blow jobs. Ass. Whatever you want for your time and money. It’s still an hour though.”

“Okay. Four hundred.”

_Should’ve said five or six hundred._

* * *

Jim had Spock sit down on the couch before the pole. Jim took off the thigh converse shoes he wore that night and put them to the side. He took out his communicator and found a good song to dance and strip to.

Jim went to the pole and grabbed it as the music started. He swung around easily on it, hoking his leg around it and doing a little dip. He jutted out his ass as he slowly slid up against the pole. He made eye contact with the Vulcan who merely sat there, hands on his knees, eyeing him intently.

Jim slowly started to move, swaying his hips to the music as he remembered his routine to the song. As he moved, he slowly took his crop top off and tossed it to the side. He saw the Vulcan follow the garment with his eyes.

Jim ran a hand through his hair then down his torso. He twisted his shoulders back into the pole and leaned against it. His hips continue to sway. He turned around and caressed the pole, giving Spock a little grin as he danced. Every so often Jim would grind his crotch or ass against the pole playfully before twisting around the pole in an exotic move.

Jim dropped to his knees and dipped his thumbs into the waist band of his shorts. He kept his eyes on Spock as he slowly stood up and eased down the shorts and his undies until they pooled at his feet. He kicked them away and continued on with his pole dance while the music continued to play.

When the music died down, Jim finished his routine and caught his breath. It had been nearly two years since he’d danced on a pole like that. He approached the Vulcan and got into his lap, straddling him. Spock’s hands went to his sides on the couch.

Jim arched a brow and glanced down to Spock’s lap. “Did you…enjoy the show?”

“Yes,” Spock replied. “The athleticism you displayed was most commendable.”

“Right, yeah, of course. But um…” Jim licked his lips. “I’m naked.”

Brown eyes roamed over his body appreciatively. “Yes, I am aware of that.”

“Because I stripped.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “I did watch you strip yourself of your clothes, yes.”

“And you’re not aroused.”

Spock’s eyes widened. His mouth opened then closed. He did this a few more times with the cutest confused look on his face. Finally, he managed to say, “Was…was that the purpose of the show?”

Jim laughed, leaning forward, and resting his head on the Vulcan’s shoulder. The guy had watched Jim put on a sexy pole dance and strip but wasn’t aroused. “I guess I wasn’t as sexy as I thought I was being.”

“No, no, you…you…I just…I apologize.”

“God, don’t apologize,” Jim laughed and sat up. “I guess the point of the show wasn’t clear. You enjoyed the show but didn’t… _enjoy_ the show.”

“I did find it titillating.”

“Just not enough,” Jim ground down on the Vulcan’s groin. “to get hard, though.”

Spock swallowed. His hands raised and gently gripped Jim’s waist. “Perhaps if you dance again, I will experience the desired result.”

Jim chuckled. “But I’m already naked and the point of the dance was for me to strip off my clothes.”

“Then…as you said, it is my time and money…may I…may,” Spock paused and swallowed again. “Touch you?”

Sitting back slightly, Jim licked his lips. “Touch?”

“Yes. I wish to touch you.”

_Okay. Interesting._ Jim shrugged and put his hands out to his sides. “Touch away then.”

He didn’t touch Jim right away, though. His eyes roamed over Jim’s torso. Those brown eyes taking him in. Jim lowered his arms to his sides. He’d had people looking at him, watching him, touching him countless times over the past few years but this, this felt different. He felt more exposed than he’d even been before. With anyone else, Jim would be trying to cover himself with the intensity the Vulcan was viewing him, but Jim felt safe. The intensity held something else that warmed Jim.

“Like what you see?” Jim asked softly.

“I do,” Spock replied. “Vaksurik.”

“Vaksurik,” Jim repeated. “What’s that?”

The Vulcan muttered something else in Vulcan without replying to Jim’s question. Jim heard yam in it which confused him. Spock slid his hands up Jim’s sides and then back down. The fingers on his left hand ghosted over a few scars he found.

“Appendix when I was eleven,” Jim said about one small, barely visible scar on his side that Spock traced. He traced another one on Jim’s thigh just above his knee. “The floor is lava.”

“Pardon?”

“Silly game with my brother. Glass tables are not meant for seven-year-olds to stand on.”

“Indeed not.” Spock ran his hands over Jim’s thighs before leaning forward. Jim thought he was going to kiss him. Their faces so close together. Jim closed his eyes, intent to let him when the Vulcan, at the last minute, turned his head and swiped his tongue across Jim’s neck.

“Oh,” Jim moaned, tilting his head to the side a bit, exposing his throat more to the Vulcan. A low growl escaped Spock’s mouth just as lips pressed to Jim’s neck, right under his jaw. Jim sucked in a breath and made another noise. Spock kissed him again then trailed his lips along the neck until he came to a spot that made Jim gasp and shudder under his touch. The Vulcan kissed that spot once more before opening his mouth slightly and gently grazing his teeth against the spot. Jim couldn’t help my mewl at that.

Spock sealed his mouth over the spot and bit down slightly, his teeth digging in just enough for Jim to feel but not enough to puncture. Jim gripped Spock’s sweater. The Vulcan licked the spot then bit down again before gently sucking. Jim mewled again as his twisted in the fabric of Spock’s top. The familiar heated stirrings started up in his lower extremities. Little Jim perking up.

The Vulcan released Jim’s neck and pulled Jim closer in his lap, one hand on Jim’s lower back while the other caressed his cheek. Jim opened his eyes and met Spock’s dark ones. Their faces close together. Spock nudged his nose against Jim’s.

“May I?” he asked, his lips ghosting over Jim’s.

_No kissing, no kissing, no kissing!_ “Yeah,” Jim said before closing the minute gap between them. It was chaste at first, but with the feeling of Spock’s soft lips moving against his, Jim melted and couldn’t resist wanting more.

Jim’s arms came up and around Spock’s neck. Spock’s hands fell to Jim’s hips to pull him even closer until they were pressed up against each other with no room left between them. Jim moaned and coaxed their mouths open, letting his tongue slid inside to curl around the tongue he found there. Spock shivered against him and then took control of the kiss. He broke away before pressing his lips back to Jim’s and deepening it, letting his own tongue dance and twist with Jim’s. They continued kissing for a long time, until Jim pulled away, his lips swollen.

Jim rested his forehead against Spock’s, catching his breath. “You’re a good kisser.”

“As are you.”

“Bed?”

“Yes.” Spock stood up, taking Jim with him. The blonde held on tight, arms and legs wrapped around the Vulcan. Spock walked them the few feet over to the bed then collapsed onto it with Jim pinned beneath him. Spock’s lips found his again and Jim gladly let him to control.

Spock flicked his tongue over Jim’ mouth and Jim melted underneath him. He pulled Spock even closer, deciding to be a tease. He took Spock’s bottom lip into his mouth and tugged with his teeth causing Spock to growl. Jim chuckled and let Spock go back to kissing the air out of him.

Soon, Spock sat back on his haunches over Jim and pulled off his sweater and undershirt, revealing his hairy, toned body to Jim. Jim trailed his fingers along abs, admiring his physique. His mouth watered, wanting to touch every inch of the Vulcan. Spock growled again and grabbed his wrists, pulling them up over his head.

Jim gasped and arched up. He definitely liked that as well. He ground his hips up into Spock’s as the Vulcan laid back over him and kissed him again until they were both panting. Spock’s body was heavy and warm, and the feeling of bare skin on his own felt like little sparks. His arms were released, and Spock shuffled out of his pants and underwear. They were tossed somewhere night cared about right now.

Jim licked his lips and pulled Spock back on top of him, sealing their lips together again. He could get lost just kissing the Vulcan and figured Spock could as well with how good he gave it back to Jim. He parted his legs and let Spock’s body sink between them.

A gentle caress of Spock’s hand against his jaw steady their lips together. Another hand skimmed down Jim’ body, touching, caressing, down to his engorged arousal. Jim gasped and bucked up, his cock moving along Spock’s. Spock grunted and let his face fall to Jim’s shoulder, mouthing skin as his hand curled around Jim’ heavy length.

Spock gave him a few firm tugs and then let him go. The Vulcan moved down his body, following the path his hand had taken.

Jim gripped the sheets and gasped as Spock’s rough tongue flicked over a nipple, lapping and toying at it to hardness. He moaned and whimpered when the other received the same treatment.

“Spock.”

Spock’s chest rumbled against his stomach. The Vulcan continued down until he came to Jim’s arousal. The Vulcan blew a cool breath along it. It twitched and more pre-cum beaded out of the tip.

“Nnngh,” Jim fussed. He looked down his body and saw hesitation in Spock’s eyes. Oh…right. “I cleaned up after…before. You really don’t have to…”

Spock met his eyes. His tongue came out and slid slowly up Jim’s shaft. Jim’s eyes rolled back. He bowed his back and bucked up. Spock sealed his lips around his head and sucked.

“Fuck, you…you don’t…ah, fuck…” Jim tried to tell the Vulcan he didn’t have to, but he just couldn’t finish the sentence. It was clear Spock had no idea how to blow another man, but boy did he make up for the lack of experience with enthusiasm. Jim held onto black hair and enjoyed the humming, sucking, and warmth of another’s mouth on him. It had been too long since Jim had been on the receiving end of a blowjob.

Spock’s hands squeezed and rolled his balls and soon Jim was releasing into him.

“Fuck,” he grunted. He felt Spock’s throat constrict and relax, swallowing all Jim gave. “Fuck,” Jim sighed again as he melted into the bed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Spock sucked him clean then pulled off with a pop. “I wanted to.”

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

Jim smiled at him then knocked his leg against Spock’s. “Keep going.”

“You have…”

Jim sat up and maneuvered them around until Spock was on his back and Jim was straddling him. “I’m a young guy, Spock. I’ll get it up again in a few. Now, time for your turn.”

“We do not…” Jim shut him up again but leaning over and pressing their lips together, tasting himself in Spock’s mouth. Spock groaned and wrapped his arms around him. Jim tried to take control of the kiss, but Spock was too much. He held onto the Vulcan and gave in. He rocked his hips down and rubbed his softened cock against Spock’s arousal.

Spock stared up at him with hooded eyes. His fingers dug in and massaged Jim’s hips.

“Touch yourself and prep me,” Jim said against his mouth. Spock nodded and nipped at Jim’s bottom lip. A hand slid from Jim’s hip to his cock. Jim covered his hand with his and helped him stroke himself while they continued to kiss.

Spock’s coated hand slipped lower, down beneath Jim’ balls. His fingers were gentle and teasing. Jim broke the kiss and sat up. He moaned and rocked back onto Spock’s fingers while gripping both their cocks together. Jim’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed himself. Spock’s long fingers were wonderful and knew how to play with his spot.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned, his own cock hardening again, ready for round two. “Okay…enough…I’m good.”

Spock nodded and withdrew his fingers from him, smearing wetness across Jim’ thighs. Jim let go of their cocks as Spock tried to sit up.

“No, I wanna ride you,” Jim told him, pushing him back down and kissing him again.

“Okay,” Spock replied laying back down. He adjusted himself under him as the blonde sat up.

Jim reached behind him to line up Spock. The bulbous, slick head nudged against his hole. Jim braced himself on Spock’s chest as he lowered himself down, his head thrown back, mouth open.

“Jim…” Spock groaned loudly when Jim complete sunk down him completely, taking him in until Jim’s ass was flush against Spock’s pelvis. Jim stilled when he was completely full and threw his head back and groaned.

“Fuck,” Jim sighed.

“Indeed,” Spock said in agreement.

Jim rolled his head down and looked at Spock. The Vulcan stared back; eyes blown wide in arousal but also looked up at him softly, almost lovingly. Spock gently held onto Jim’s hips and rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin.

Jim looked away and then slowly started to rock back and forth. He leaned back and arched; his hands firmly placed on Spock’s thighs to keep his balance. Spock was perfect for riding. Jim bit his bottom lip and mewled. He circled his hips before rising then dropping down. He did it again and again until the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. Jim picked up the pace and moaned and mewled as he made sure Spock’s head and ridges were hitting his sweet spot.

“Fuck, Spock.”

“Jim.” Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s back and rose.

Jim moaned happily as the Vulcan captured Jim’s mouth, sneaking his tongue past slack lips. His hand moved up and caressed Jim’s naked stomach and chest, tracing meaningless patterns on the soft skin. He shifted, sat up straight and Jim let out an odd squeak at the sudden change in position, which brought Spock even deeper inside of him, if that was possible.

“Oh, god,” Jim murmured and clasped his arms around Spock’s neck. He clung to Spock tightly, bringing their chests together as much as possible while his legs were wrapped around Spock’s waist.

Spock clung back, their lips fusing back together. Their tongues caressing and sucking and fighting for dominance. Nails dug and dragged against skin—leaving green and red marks behind, while they started moving faster together.

Jim took Spock harder and faster as the Vulcan thrust up, matching his pace, thrusting up and dragging him down in just the right place to drive Jim wild. Spock’s guttural groans and Jim’s mewls filled the air around him.

“Hah, ah, fuck,” Jim keened. He arched against Spock, his cock dragging up and down against Spock’s stomach as they continued to move with each other. The friction was sending mounting pleasure through Jim.

Spock held Jim closer and sunk his teeth into Jim’s neck. Jim cried out and everything went white.

* * *

Jim stared up at the ceiling a little while later after he came too. Spock laid beside him, holding his hand against his chest. A finger from his other hand gently traced little designs against the back of Jim’s hand.

“James Kirk, assistant professor of xeno-socio/anthropological studies in San Diego. You have authored several peer-viewed articles on those topics and are currently working on your PhD doing an in-depth study of sex work with Gaila Vro, another assistant professor in the same department.”

Jim stayed quiet for a few minutes and then said, “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'll be able to wrap everything up around chapter 20 :)


	17. Jim's Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking a month!   
> Happy belated New Year!

Jim stared up at the ceiling a little while later after he came too. Spock laid beside him, holding his hand against his chest. A finger from his other hand gently traced little designs against the back of Jim’s hand.

“James Kirk, assistant professor of xeno-socio/anthropological studies in San Diego. You have authored several peer-viewed articles on those topics and are currently working on your PhD doing an in-depth study of sex work with Gaila Vro, another assistant professor in the same department.”

Jim nodded. “Yep.”

Spock let go of Jim’s hand and sat up with his back against the headboard. Jim continued to lay there.

“I made an error that night,” Spock said. “I wish to apologize for my assumption and for thinking you and Dr. Vrimu were lying.”

“Not lying,” Jim said. He angled his head to look up at Spock. “Why lie? Especially about the sort of thing that could easily be checked. Why say I had published papers?”

“I was not thinking properly once you came to the table,” Spock admitted. He folded his hands in his lap.

“I wasn’t either. I couldn’t keep my big mouth shut.” Jim slowly sat up. “I ran into your mother not too long ago.”

“She informed me.”

“I liked her sweater,” Jim teased.

Spock shook his head. “It was an experiment that failed.”

Jim chuckled. “You gave your mom a gift. Why did you think she’d not like it?”

“I do not know.”

Jim smiled. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it over himself. For some semblance of decency. Spock glanced to Jim. His hand inched towards Jim’s but then put it back into his lap. Jim folded his own hands in his lap and stared across the room.

“The research…um…two years?” Spock asked.

“Almost two years,” Jim replied. “One year and ten months since Gaila and I started the research.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Jim looked at Spock who stared back.

“You learned my why,” Spock told him. “I think it is only fair to know yours.”

Jim leaned towards him a bit and licked his swollen lips. “Or we could fuck again?”

Spock moved his head back and gave him a little smirk and a head shake.

“Hey, it was worth a shot.” Jim sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Gaila was almost a trafficking victim before leaving Orion and coming here. She had worked in some clubs and stuff, though. She knew the lifestyle. For me, well…in high school, I seemed to attract guys, and some girls, that only wanted one thing from me. I didn’t lie at the event when I said my first foray into sex work was offering Brett McKinney a hand job for a ride home after baseball practice.”

“Did he accept?”

Jim nodded. “He did. He was seventeen. What seventeen-year-old boy turns down something like that.”

“I would have.”

Jim batted his eyes at Spock. “Says the Vulcan paying for sex.”

His cheeks tinted green. “That is different.”

“So, if seventeen-year-old me, met seventeen-year-old you, and I offered to jerk you off for a ride home, you’d say no.”

Spock looked away, blushing. “That is not the point.”

Jim laughed. “Alright. Yeah, not the point. Brett and I did date the rest of the year. He was nice. In college, I had this one professor. He kept giving me Bs and Cs despite my A level work. I confronted him and he…he made a pass. Said tit-for-tat.”

Spock looked back. “Did you?”

“Once,” Jim admitted. “a blowjob. Felt like shit afterwards. Got an A on my next paper for it.” Jim sighed. “But then I got a C on the following quiz even though all my answers were right.”

“He wanted more.”

“Yep. I reported him, instead. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one he was doing that to.” Jim scratched the back of his neck. “I took a sexuality class the next semester. We had a guest speaker. A sex worker. She talked about being a cam model and how she was working on her masters to be a social worker to help those in the business. Despite the legality of the work, a lot were still harassed and even had their kids taken away, even though they worked away from home and weren’t exposing the kids. Her talk stuck with me. At first, I thought about going into social work, but I didn’t. I thought more about sex work and the sociological and anthropological views on it. Made me interested in those subjects. Figured those would be helpful in the long run with going into Starfleet.”

“You wished to go into Starfleet?”

“I do. I did. I don’t know.” Jim shrugged. “I want to explore. I’m definitely not going to do this for the rest of my life. Especially not the sex work part of this. Working at the university is nice, it is, but…it’s not space.”

“Indeed, it is not,” Spock agreed. “I applied to Starfleet several years ago.”

“Were you accepted?”

“I was.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

Spock shrugged this time. “I chose the Vulcan way. The Vulcan Science Academy was logical.”

“If you say so.”

“Mmm,” Spock replied, looking to where Jim was picking at the ends of the comforter.

Jim didn’t push the subject. Figured it was a part of Spock’s daddy issues. “When I finished my undergraduate in sociology, I came out here to San Francisco for my master’s. I met Gaila. We hit it off and bonded over a lot of things. One was our fascination with sex work. We worked together on a few small research projects and then, when it became clear we wanted to get a PhD, we put our heads together and came up with doing this.” Jim waved his hand about the room. “Hooker like me if you will. But not just street work. All the different forms of sex work.”

.

.

.

Jim smiled at Spock. “Still with me?”

Spock stared into his eyes. “I am.”

Jim licked his lips and looked away. “Alright, well, there are many different kinds of sex work. We started small and simple. Sexy pictures.”

“Sexy pictures?”

“Mmhm. I got a camera and we set up a little studio in her apartment. We took sexy pictures and created an account on this social media platform for sexy pictures and videos. At first, we didn’t disguise ourselves. Whoops.” Jim laughed to himself. They learned after that to put on wigs and stuff. “Lost a boyfriend doing that.”

“Boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I was seeing someone at the start of this. He was fine at first but then he wasn’t and he left.”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t be. Sexy pictures turned into some sexy videos turned into cam modeling. We’d live stream ourselves. Not together, separately. Although a few times we…” Jim trailed off seeing Spock’s eyes narrow slightly. Jim mentally laughed. “Anyway, after cam modeling, we went into stripping. That’s where I first…with modeling on camera, you get people wanting to fuck you but it’s all talk over the web. When I started stripping, the people were right there in front of you. It wasn’t unknown that private dances in the back rooms would often lead to other things. I had kept declining those offers until I realized that this was my research. I couldn’t just tease my way through it. Next guy that asked and offered more cash, I blew him.” Jim spared a glance to Spock who was still looking at his hands.

“How…” Spock’s eyes rose. “How did that make you feel?”

“Are you my shrink?” Jim snorted. “A little dirty. But…also a little excited. It wasn’t like the professor. It was different. Felt like I had control over it. Afterwards, Gaila and I talked, and we decided to go further, and sugaring was the next step. We could still be in control and get comfortable with the sex for goods.”

“Sugaring?” Spock’s brows went up and he got a cute quizzical look on his face.

“Oh, duh.” Jim pinched his cheek. “Cute lil Vulcan, not knowing about sex stuff.”

Spock made a face that only made Jim pinched his cheek some more because it was cute. Spock moved his head to the side, away from Jim’s pinching. Jim ran a hand through Spock’s hair instead.

_Wow, his hair is nice. Wonder what kind of shampoo…_

Spock took Jim’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Sugaring, Jim.”

“Right, yes. Stop distracting me.”

“I will stop asking questions, then.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock who lunged forward and kissed him deeply. Jim moaned and kissed back, grabbing his hand, tangling fingers in his locks, and pulling him on top.

* * *

“Sugaring,” Spock said several minutes and an orgasm later.

Jim laid on his stomach, hugging the pillow under his head. He opened his eyes, having closed them to catch his breath after Spock had fucked him into the mattress. “Sugaring?”

Spock’s chest rose and fell heavily. He nodded. “Sex work.”

“Oh, right. Stop distracting me.”

“I did not…”

“You did.” Jim closed his eyes for another moment then opened them and continued. “Sugaring is being a sugar baby. I got paid to be a sugar daddy or mama’s arm candy and paid companion. Made good money for the few months I did that. After sugaring, we moved to an escort agency. Very high class for very wealthy people. But…the agency took most of the money. We were there for a few months and then went to a high-class brothel and then a low-class brothel.”

Jim adjusted himself, turning onto his side. “We sort of went up in the world then down. Way down. Before working the streets, we were at this seedy, off the highway massage parlor. I got damn good with giving happy endings but the clients…yeah. We were both happy to move on. Been doing this about six months. Longest we’ve spent working at one thing.”

Spock turned onto his side and faced Jim. “Six months is a long time…”

“Getting fucked every which way from Sunday,” Jim finished.

“Yes.”

Jim shrugged. “It is. You get numb to it after a while and go through the motions.”

“You can stop, though,” Spock told him. His eyes softening. “You can stop anytime.”

Jim gave him a little smile. “I’m not a quitter. It’s a two-year study and…” he trailed off when Spock cupped his cheek and gently caressed his skin.

“I think you two have studied enough. What’s the next few months going to bring? Just more going through the motions. Feeling numb. Is that the point?”

“Yes,” Jim said. He sat up on his elbow and Spock’s hand fell away. “It’s a rough life. Legal but still so rough and thankless and numbing and…and shitty. Being used for a quick release. Listening and finding the why’s from everyone. I’ve talk to so many people these past few years. Pros and Johns. Sex work is the oldest profession of almost every culture and species. Do you know why?”

“I do not know.”

“Because, at the end of the day, all we have…all we really have is our bodies. But there’s so much more to know…learning and talking and experiencing it, allows me to get close to such an answer. I’m not just doing this because of curiosity. Gaila and I have put so much into this. We’re seeing it through. I’m seeing it through.”

“Jim…”

Jim sat up. “You’re a John, Spock. You’ve given me thousands over the past several weeks for sex. Why? Huh? Why? Why have you kept coming back over and over? Even after learning the truth, you are still here. You still gave me money.”

Spock opened his mouth then shut it.

Jim sat up and went to get out of the bed. “Look, now that you know, you can stop coming around. In fact, I think this should be the last…hey…” Spock grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. Jim went to push him away but Spock’s lips found his and Jim melted.

* * *

Jim woke up in the warm embrace of another. He snuggled back against the person and figured a few more minutes of sleep would be fine. He didn’t have class…

His eyes shot open. “Fuck, class!” Jim struggled free form the arms around him and clambered out of bed. A quick glance to the clock on the bedside table told him he had to hurry.

“Jim.”

Jim stopped and found Spock sitting up in bed, his hair askew. He looked so fucking cute all newly woken up and…Jim turned away and started grabbing his clothes.

“Jim.”

Jim pulled on his outfit from the previous night and his shoes.

“Jim.”

“What?” Jim snapped. “I’m late. I still have to walk to the bus stop or catch a cab, get home, shower, change, take a shuttle…”

“Breathe.” Spock grabbed him by the shoulders and had him stop.

The touch of the Vulcan instantly brought Jim down. He took in a breath and let it out.

“Wait, stop,” Jim shook his head and knocked the Vulcan’s hands away. “This is your fault. You and your lips and your…” Jim’s eyes trailed over the nakedness of Spock. “that!” Jim pointed at Spock’s flaccid member. “I’ve gotta go.” Jim headed for the door only for Spock to stop him again. Jim groaned and was about to fuss at Spock when the Vulcan said, “I will drive you. Its quicker.”

“I don’t…”

“Please. As an apology for keeping you out all night and for making you late.” Spock gave him a little smile. “My penis and lips are sorry.”

Jim snorted. “Okay. Fine. Just hurry up and get dressed.”

Spock nodded and did just that. Afterwards, Jim waited by Spock’s bike with the passenger helmet while Spock settled up with the clerk for using the room all night. Jim ran a hand through his own messy hair. He didn’t mean to stay all night with Spock. They had sex. Talked. More sex. More talking. Even more sex and…Jim shuddered. It was light they couldn’t get enough of each other.

And the kissing. Jim touched his lips. They were still sore from last night. He didn’t need to touch his bottom to know that was sore as well. It already ached pleasantly.

When Spock returned, Jim shoved the helmet on over his head. Spock did the same, straddling his bike and turning it on. Jim winced as he got on behind Spock.

“Are you okay?”

“Just peachy,” Jim replied.

“Where to?”

Jim gave him the address and directions and off they went. Jim wrapped his arms around him and held on tight as Spock drove off and through the city. Despite Jim being late, it was still relatively early in the morning.

They pulled up in front of Jim’s apartment fifteen minutes later. Jim hopped off and handed Spock the helmet.

“I will wait,” Spock said.

“No, you…”

“You need to go to the transportation station, correct? I can get you there quickly.”

Jim worried at his bottom lip. Spock was right. Fuck it. “Yeah, just…give me a few minutes. Stay here.”

Spock nodded and off Jim ran. He thought he set a record time with showering and dressing for work. He rushed from his apartment and back to Spock. Spock drove him to the station. Jim got off the bike and handed back the extra helmet.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

“If you want your money back,” Jim said.

“I do not. I assume it went to a good cause.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, non-profits and other charities for trafficking victims and families.” Jim stepped closer and cupped Spock’s cheek. He pressed his lips to Spock’s and kissed him deeply.

“Jim…” Spock said once they parted.

“Don’t come back to my corner anymore,” Jim told him before turning and walking away.

* * *

Jim plopped down into his office chair four hours later. He’d taught his two morning classes. He couldn’t remember half of what he lectured about but he sure it was on topic. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

He was too close to Spock now. Way to close. He couldn’t keep seeing him on the streets. He definitely couldn’t take his money either. Its not like Jim needed it. All of the money he and Gaila made went to charities and services for sex workers.

“Hey.”

Jim looked up and found Gaila standing in the doorway. “Hey.”

She entered and shut the door behind him. “How are things?”

“Oh, peachy.”

She sat down across from him. “I don’t think things are peachy. I think you are in love.”

Jim shook his head. “Not in love. I’m not in anything.”

“The Vulcan…”

“Leave it!” Jim snapped. He gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. That…that came out wrong. I’m just…I’m just tired.” Jim leaned back in his chair and touched his cheek.

“Then we’re stopping.”

“Gaila…”

“Jim, no,” she said, her tone one not to argue with. “no more. I could keep going. I love sex. I love using and being used by others. Its just how I am. But you…you, Jim, are not meant for this. Not anymore. It has nothing to do with the Vulcan before you say that’s why I’m calling it. I think you are just at the point of this needing to end but you are too stubborn to call it.” Her eyes went soft. “It’s my research too, Jim. And I feel we are done.

“One more night.”

She snickered. “Stubborn mother fucker.”

Jim snorted. “You know I am. I think…one more night. To wrap things up and we’re done. Please. Let me end this on my terms tonight.”

One more night. He could do one more night. He could. He had to. They’d come so far.

Gaila nodded. “I think that’s fair.”

“Tonight?”

She nodded and stood. “I’ll see you at our normal spot.”

“Ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'll be wrapped up in two more chapters so 19 total. I have 18 finished and that will be up next week and depending on how 19 goes, that may be the last :)
> 
> All good things must come to an end. I do have other sex work-ish stories on the horizon.


	18. One Last Night

“Hey, sugar, looking for a good time?” Jim leaned into the window of a nice car that had drove up along the curb where he was working. Behind the wheel, a middle-aged human male. He was decent looking and dressed in a business suit. The gold wedding band on his left hand shined under the streetlight above them.

Grey eyes looked him over. A tongue came out and wet lips. The John grinned. “What do you do?”

Jim grinned back. “Anything you want. For a price, though.”

“Are you clean?”

“As a whistle.”

“Can I fuck you?”

Jim rattled off the options for fucking him and the prices attached. Mr. Married John scoffed at the money it cost to take him back to the motel room. Instead, a quicky in his car with a condom was chosen and only after he tried haggling with Jim over that price. Jim jumped into the car and directed the John to the warehouse lot. The guy parked away from the others and into the backseat they went.

The John had a towel across the seats. Jim laid on his stomach, face just off the towel and resting against the cool leather.

“Fuck, I don’t do this,” the John moaned.

Jim glanced behind and watched the John working at the fly of his trousers. He ended up just hiking his pants and underwear down enough for his cock to spring free. He was decently sized. Had a little curve to it.

“Don’t do what? Fuck guys?”

“Gotta husband,” the man muttered. “No, I fuck…just not…I’m in town for business and haven’t been laid in months.” Hands went to the skirt Jim wore and hiked it up. Jim canted his hips up and allowed the guy to pull down his undies. “Just needed a nice piece of ass to get a nice release.”

Not the first John to come to him on a business trip with a tale of their spouse not wanting sex. It was an easy excuse for the guys to tell themselves when putting their dick into Jim. It was someone else’s fault they are paying for it not theirs. Jim imagined their spouses home, probably up to their ears in taking care of the house and children. Wanting their significant other to help or just talk to them but all they want is sex on tap.

_Assholes._

Jim reached into his boot and took out the first condom he found. The John rolled it on and got in position. Jim folded his arms under his head and waited. The initial breach stung, as it usually did. This guy was his first tonight. The lube he’d used on himself easing the way along with the lubricated condom.

“That’s it,” Jim gave the guy one of his signature fake moans. “c’mon, baby, fuck me.”

The John groaned and quickly bottomed out. Jim hissed. His eyes scrunching closed. John pulled out and gave a few shallow thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re tight. So good. My husband…ah…isn’t…fuck…this tight anymore.”

“Shame,” Jim replied. He pressed back. “Give it to me, baby. Harder. I can take it.”

The John adjusted himself then started pounding into him with a fervor, hips snapping, balls slapping against Jim. Jim gripped the seat under him and closed his eyes. He huffed and moaned for the John. His own cock, not interested, just slid against the scratchy towel under him.

“Fuck yeah,” the guy moaned and groaned over and over. The car rocked along with his movements. If anyone saw, they would instantly know what was up along with the other cars in the lot.

“C’mon, harder,” Jim begged. “Fuck my ass. I need it baby. I need your dick.”

“God.” The John’s thrusts faltered. He tried setting a harder pace but was struggling. The noises coming from him were getting more labored. “Ah…ah…ah”

Jim clenched around him. The John sputtered and stilled. Jim felt the John coming into the condom. The John collapsed on top of Jim, squishing him further into the seat.

He allowed the satisfied guy a moment to compose himself then wiggled under him. “Alright, times up. Get up and out of me.”

“Can’t I go again?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “For another hundred.”

“Fifty.”

“One hundred,” Jim said sternly.

The John muttered under his breath about the price. He sat up and pulled out. Jim opened the car door and slid out. He pulled up his undies and fixed his skirt. Instead of letting the John drive him back, Jim decided to walk.

The night air had a nip to it. Jim hugged himself, glad he chose a long sleave crop top. Halfway back to his corner, Jim could see Gaila waiting. He gave a wave which she returned. Before he made it back, a car pulled up beside him.

“Hey, honey,” a voice called.

Jim turned to the car and leaned into the window. “Hey, baby, haven’t seen you in a while.”

The Talaxian behind the wheel shrugged. “Been busy. You free right now?”

“Always free for you, sugar,” Jim smiled and replied. He reached out and lightly tickled the other’s whiskers on the side of his face.

The Talaxian chuckled and playfully batted Jim’s hand away. “Can I get a hummer? My wife is keeping tabs. Don’t have time for more.”

“Sure. No condom?”

The cash appeared and Jim took it. He straightened up and gave Gaila a thumbs up. She returned then walked to a car waiting. Jim hopped into the car and off the Talaxian went, back to the warehouse lot where he parked.

Jim adjusted the wig on his head while the Talaxian got himself out of his pants. He pumped his shaft a few times, getting himself good and hard and then Jim was leaning over and swallowing him down.

* * *

Jim sucked on his lollipop and stared up at the stars and moon shining brightly.

“Earth to Jim.”

Jim looked away from the sky to Gaila. “Yes, Dear?”

She nudged against his side. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just savoring my last night.”

She snorted. “We had a good run.”

Jim chuckled. “Indeed, we did. Remember the ugly fat guy at the massage parlor?”

“Oh god,” She huffed. “Always smelled like bananas for some reason.”

“Jizz tasted like it, too,” Jim added.

“Really? Huh. Makes since. I never blew him. He always just wanted me to jerk him off. Oh, oh, remember Daddy Warbucks?”

“Yes! Daddy Warbucks with the micropenis.”

Gaila touched her chest. “And he was so proud of it. Made up for it by…”

“Eating ass like his life depended on it,” Jim finished.

“Damn right he did,” Gaila agreed. “He was one of the best parts of that escort agency. Really nice guy.”

“He was. Mr. Pink was also nice,” Jim said. “At the brothel. All he wanted was to be tied up and spanked.”

“I had to pee on him once.”

Jim made a face. “Ew. Fuck that. He never asked me for that.”

Gaila shrugged. A car pulled up along the curb. Jim and Gaila pushed off the wall they had been leaning against and made sexy poses for the car.

The window rolled down. “Orion, how much?”

Gaila waltz over and made the deal. She blew Jim a kiss while getting in. “Be back soon. Just a hummer.”

“I’ll be here,” Jim called back. He watched the car drive off then went back to staring up at the stars. He popped his sucker back in his mouth. Starfleet would take new recruits in the new year.

_Maybe I should…_

“Hey.”

Jim dropped his gaze back down to Earth and to a lanky human who had approached. Jim took in the ragged jeans and plain t-shirt. “Hey.”

The guy shuffled closer. “Um…so…how much?”

Jim took the sucker out of his mouth and waved it at the guy. “For what?”

Dark eyes darted around. Jim narrowed his eyes. The guy screamed sketchy. “At the motel. How much for…for like…30 minutes?”

Alarm bells went off in Jim’s head. He was definitely getting creeper vides. “I don’t…”

The guy stuffed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. “I got two hundred.” He held it out to Jim. “Please. I heard you’re good. Thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes,” Jim said. He snatched the money from the guy and quickly counted out the two hundred dollars he had. “Okay. You also have to pay for the room.”

“Yeah, totally.” The John smiled but Jim knew it wasn’t sincere. He glanced away and looked around.

“Ready?”

Jim looked back and nodded. They walked the few blocks to the motel. Jim went to the office, but the guy stopped him. He held up a room key. “Already booked it.”

“Okay.” More alarm bells but Jim shrugged them off. He followed the John to the room. The guy entered first and Jim cautiously followed. He looked around but found it empty expect for the two of them. Jim relaxed a bit and turned to the John who was standing by the little table in the room.

“So, what do you want for your 30 minutes? Two hundred gets you…” Jim stopped. Alarm bells went off again as he heard the floor creek behind him. Jim quickly whipped around. His eyes went wide seeing a familiar face. Somewhat of a familiar face.

“Remember me?” Zoyiv asked. His face was scared, and he had an eyepatch over one eye.

Jim took a step backwards. “The fuck do you want?”

“I’m owed. You took my girl. Briggo took my eye.” Zoyiv held up a knife. “I take something from you.”

“I’d like to see you and your friend try.”

Zoyiv lunged forward.

* * *

Jim slowly opened his eyes. Above him the where white ugly hospital lights he hated. They were dimmed down a bit which Jim was happy about.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw something beside his bed. He turned his head towards it, and, to his surprise, Spock was there. The Vulcan sat in a chair with his head ducked down, softly snoring. 

_What in the world?_ Jim moved his arm to reach for Spock but as soon as he moved, he grimaced in pain.

“Fuck.” His whole body throbbed in a dull pain.

Spock jolted in the chair, sitting up and lifting his head up. His eyes zeroed in on Jim. He quickly stood and was at Jim’s bedside, looming over him. Jim stared up into Spock’s brown eyes and found nothing but warmth concern that calmed him.

“Hey.”

“Jim,” Spock said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a dump truck ran into me. What the fuck happened?”

“Let me call the doctor. He wanted to see when you woke up.” Spock stepped back and pressed a button on the bed. “I am relieved you are awake.” Spock touched Jim’s cheek.

“Yeah, me too,” Jim replied, leaning into the touch.

“Hands off!” Bones entered the room and snapped.

Spock kept his hand on Jim a beat longer then removed it and stepped back.

“Leave,” Bones snapped again.

“Bones, he’s okay,” Jim said, finally looking away from Spock.

“I don’t want one of your Johns here. I only let him stay because he insisted and Gaila…”

“I will depart for the time being,” Spock interrupted. “I will return later during visiting hours.”

“Okay, thank you,” Jim told him, reaching out and taking Spock’s hand. Spock squeezed it before letting him go and departing. Once the door closed behind him, Jim asked, “What the fuck happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Bones’ tone softened as he stood over Jim and checked on him.

Jim closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the somewhat soft pillows. “Creeper John. Motel room.” Jim opened his eyes. “There was another guy. I had had a run in with him a while ago. I think he jumped me.” Jim looked at his bestie. “They didn’t…I mean…I wasn’t…”

“Thankfully no,” Bones said softly. “Just as ya’ll were scuffling, the motel clerk walked by and heard ya’ll. He came in and the others flipped out. You were pushed down and hit your head pretty hard. You’ve been out cold for nearly two days.”

“Fuck.”

Bones sat on the bed next to him. “You’ve got some bruises and had a broken wrist from the fall. No skull fractures or bleeding. With some rest, you’ll be out of here tomorrow.”

“Can’t I…”

“No.” Bones folded his hands in his lap. “Jim, I love you.”

Jim smiled and reached out and took one of Bones’ hands. “I love you, too.”

Bones squeezed Jim’s hand a little harder that Spock had which made Jim chuckle. “You are…you are the most annoying little brother I never asked for. My best friend. But I can’t…you can’t keep doing this Jim. Please, let me help you get off the street. You are so smart and if its money, I can…”

“Its not money, Bones, I…”

“Jim, I just don’t know if I can keep…”

“I’m done, Bones,” Jim told him. “That night was my last no matter what had happened.”

Bones eyed him suspiciously, like he wasn’t a hundred percent sure Jim was telling him the truth, but Jim was. He was done. Even if he hadn’t been ruffed up, it was the last night. Jim squeezed Bones’ hand. “I’ve got a lot to tell you. Not right now, but when I’m free to leave.”

Bones slowly nodded his head. “Okay. When you are home, we’ll talk.”

“You gotta promise not to be mad, though,” Jim added. “Because you love me and I’m your favorite person in the whole wide world.”

“Joanna is my favorite person.”

“Second favorite person.”

“Maybe.”

“How dare you?” Jim gasped. “Also, can I get the catheter out now? I’d like to pee on my own.”

Bones chuckled and nodded. He stood up and checked Jim over before removing the tube.

After a trip to the bathroom and getting some food into himself, Jim yawned, and Bones left him to rest again. When Jim woke the next time, he found Spock back in the room sitting in the chair beside his bed, facing him.

“Hey,” Jim said softly.

“Hello,” Spock replied.

“Welcome back to my hospital room. I’d offer you something but,” Jim waved his hands. “options are limited.” Jim did grab an applesauce container from his dinner tray they’d brought sometime while he was sleeping. “Apple of sauce?”

Spock’s lips quirked up at the ends a bit. “No, thank you.”

Jim put the container down. “Thanks for coming back.”

“I wanted to be sure you will be alright. The doctor…he is quite…grumpy. He does not like me.”

“That’s Bones. He’s always like that.”

“The way he talked to me, the things he said,” Spock paused a moment then added, “he does not know you are doing this for your research.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “Part of the research as well. Make your friends believe you really are a sex worker. Gaila’s friend, Uhura, stopped talking to her all together.”

Spock’s eyes widened a fraction. “Uhura. Nyota Uhura?”

“I never got her first name but sure.” Jim sat up. His head throbbed but Jim ignored it. “Oh, shit, you’re that Vulcan friend of hers.”

Spock raised a brow. “It appears so. Uhura did mention a friend of hers had become a prostitute.”

“Yeah, that’s Gaila.”

“Fascinating.”

“Small world, huh?”

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”

Jim laid back and rubbed a hand over his head. “My memory is still a bit fuzzy about that night.” He dropped his hand to his lap. “How’d you know I was here?”

“I followed the ambulance you were in,” Spock replied.

“What?”

“I…after our night together, I had a feeling you would be back on the corner.” Spock lifted his hand to the bed but didn’t touch Jim. “I want to see you again. To talk to you.”

“Even though I said not too.”

“My mother says I am hardheaded.”

“Same. What did you want to talk about?” His tongue came out and licked his bottom lip. Spock’s eyes were soft, like before. Jim knew it wasn’t about sex anymore between them. Yes, it was great sex and Jim enjoyed it but…there was more. So much more that it scared him a bit.

“Us,” Spock admitted. His hand inched closer until his fingertips ghosted over Jim’s on the bed. “I wanted to talk about us. I showed up and Gaila was at the corner. We spoke and then we heard sirens. We saw an ambulance pull into the motel. Both of us…we just knew. I ran and arrived first. You…” Spock paused. His eyes went down.

“Bones said I had hit my head.”

Spock nodded. “Yes. There was a lot of blood. You were unconscious. Apparently there had been two gentlemen. They ran off. The cops weren’t all the concerned. Gaila yelled at them and then ended up arrested.”

“Seriously?” Jim shook his head. He wasn’t all that surprised, though.

“Yes. Disorderly conduct, I believe I heard them say. After you woke up, I checked on her. She was released without charge and is in the waiting room.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad she’s alright.” Jim touched the tips of his fingers to Spock’s. The Vulcan’s eyes rose to them. “I’m not too worried about those punks. I’m not going to be back there anyway. Well, I might.”

Spock stared at him and raised a brow.

“Not for sex work,” Jim assured him. He patted Spock’s hand. “That night was my last. No matter what would’ve happened, it was the last. I just mean, I still feel a connection to the workers. I want to make sure they will be okay.”

“That is commendable.” Spock took Jim’s hand in his. What felt like little tingles spread from their contact up and up Jim’s arm. It warmed him. Soothed him. “Jim, seeing you…laying there…I…it was emotionally compromising. The thought of you never waking…” Briefly Spock’s eyes glistened with water before the Vulcan swallowed and Jim watched him will the tears away. “It hurt. I wanted to see to you and make sure you were going to be okay, but I also wanted to seek out those that had harmed you and hurt them.”

“I’m glad you didn’t look for them. I don’t want you in jail either.”

“I am the son of a diplomat. I am immunity.”

Jim chuckled. “Okay, good to know. Just…don’t push that.”

“I do not intend to.”

“Thank you for being there,” Jim said. He rubbed his thumb against Spock’s skin. “Spock, I like you.”

“I like you as well.”

“I like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot as well.”

Jim squeezed his hand again. “But I can’t…us…it can’t happen right now.” Jim watched Spock’s expression start to close off. Jim sat up and pulled at Spock’s hand. “Hey, no, don’t. Please don’t. I like you a crap ton, Spock. I just need some time. I need to figure things out to sort myself out.”

Spock scooted forward to the edge of his seat. He turned Jim’s hand over and placed his other on top, cupping Jim’s hand between his. “I do understand, and I think I need to sort myself out as well.”

“We’re both out of sorts,” Jim said. “Give me some time and then I would like to see…like to see where us can go.”

Spock stood, still holding Jim’s hand. He leaned over and kissed Jim’s forehead. “I look forward to seeing you when the time is right, t’hy’la.”

“What’s that mean?”

Spock stood up and offered Jim a hint of a smile. “I will tell you that when the time is right.”

“Meanie.”

“Indeed.” Spock released Jim’s hand and leaned down.

Jim sighed into the gentle kiss. He wished it could last forever but no sooner had it started, it ended. Spock straightened up and offered him a Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper.”

Jim tried to reciprocate but failed. His hands just wouldn’t cooperate properly. “You too, Spock.” He watched the Vulcan walk to the door. When Spock was about to walk out, Jim couldn’t resist. “I hope I won’t hear that you’re still picking up prostitutes in the meantime.”

Spock turned back. His small smile turning into a smirk. “I have no desire to pick up anyone that isn’t you.”

“Good.”

Spock nodded his head then left the room. Jim plopped back against the bed, wincing as he did. He glanced to the window where the sun was starting to set. “What to do now?”


	19. The End

Jim rummaged through his closet looking for something to wear. It was a mixer so there was no need to dress completely up nor. The message had said casual attire for the get together.

_Casual, casual…_ Jim snorted when his eyes landed on an outfit that definitely wouldn’t be appropriate. He grabbed it anyway and held it up to himself just as Bones walked into his room.

“Doesn’t match your eyes,” Bones said.

“It does when I put on contacts and a red wig,” Jim replied. He tossed the outfit behind him onto his bed.

“I don’t think casual meant, streetwalker casual.”

Jim gave his friend a ‘haha’ at that. He would have to clear out his sex worker clothes eventually. Jim pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a button up instead. Bones told him ten minutes or else he’ll leave without him. Jim nodded and Bones left the room.

Undressing, Jim remembered coming clean to his best friend about the past few years. He’d gotten an earful. Rightfully so. He’d purposely kept something big from Bones. It took a few days of silence from the doctor before Bones talked to him again. They discussed everything more and Bones, in the end understood. Didn’t like it but understood. He was mostly glad that Jim was now over and done with such a life.

Jim redressed in his outfit and added a jacket and shoes before meeting Bones in the living room. “Ready?” Bones was pressed in black slacks, a button up as well, and nice dress shoes.

“Yep. Lead the way.”

“You know you didn’t have…”

“I’ve got nothing else to do.”

Jim let them out of his apartment and down the hallway. “Sure, you do.”

“Nah. I’ll just follow you around and make sure you don’t die.”

“That’s the spirit.”

* * *

The new cadet mixer was held in a banquet hall near Starfleet Academy. Jim slapped his name tag on the middle of his chest. He glanced to Bones beside him and gasped.

“Leonard? Who the hell is Leonard?”

Bones playfully pushed Jim’s shoulder. “Oh shut up, James.”

Jim glanced down to his tag that read “Jim Kirk”. “Maybe I should put James. Or Jimothy.”

“Please put Jimothy,” Bones laughed. “I dare you.”

“Dare accepted.” Jim grabbed another blank name tag and a marker. He wrote Jimothy Kirk on it and slapped it over the other tag. “There.”

Bones laughed again then led Jim over to the open bar.

* * *

Jim found the Command track group and dispersed from Bones to chat with them. Some in the group knew Sulu, who was already enrolled and a semester a head of Jim. He mingled with the group, took down contact info and suggested a study group as they all were expected to take the same classes.

In the middle of a funny story from one of Jim’s new friends, he caught a glimpse of black hair out of the corner of his right eye. He turned around in his seat and looked for the black hair again. His hopes getting up that maybe, just maybe…but no. Jim’s eyes searched but found nothing. The only black-haired cadets weren’t the one in particular he wanted to see.

Jim turned back to the group and continued talking to them until…

“Jim.”

Jim tensed up hearing that voice for the first time in several months. The group went quiet and were all looking at him. Jim offered them a smile then stood and turned around, immediately finding those beautiful brown eyes. Jim swallowed then said, “Harold.”

He had imagined so many ways of meeting Spock again but not like this.

Spock cocked his head, arched a brow, and gave a small smirk. “Jimothy.”

“Why does your name say ‘Spock’?” a new friend asked.

Spock looked around Jim to the group. “My name is Spock. Jim enjoys teasing me.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. He glanced back to the group. “I’ll catch up with ya’ll when classes start.” They all bid farewells and soon Jim was walking away with Spock.

“I am surprised to see you here,” Spock said.

Jim looked Spock over as discretely as he could. Six months wasn’t that long. Jim found nothing new about the Vulcan’s appearance. Same black hair in that cute bowl cut. Same cute comfy looking sweater that no doubt his mother made him or bought for him. The name tag on the dark sweater was so out of place.

“Right back at you,” Jim replied. “What are you doing here?”

“This is a new cadet mixer. I am a new cadet.”

Jim stopped walking and turned to Spock who faced him as well. “Really?”

“Really,” Spock replied. “You are a new cadet as well.”

Jim nodded.

“Fascinating.”

The music in the venue grew louder. Jim made a face and looked around. A bunch of new cadets were starting to get rowdy and move to the dance floor. Jim stepped closer to Spock and touched his arm, just below his elbow.

“Hey,” he called over the music. “Wanna get out of here and go for a walk. To catch up?”

“Yes,” Spock called back.

Jim released Spock’s arm and nodded his head to follow him. Jim headed for the exist of the hall. They had just gone out the doors when Bones jogged out behind them.

“Jim, what…oh, its you.” Bones stopped as Jim and Spock turned to face him. Bones gave Spock a look then focused on Jim. “What’s going on?”

“Spock and I are going for a walk to catch up. I’ll see you back at the apartment later.”

Bones looked between them then crooked his finger at Jim. “A moment, please.”

Jim sighed but went with Bones a few feet away from Spock. “Yes, Mother?”

“He’s not pressuring you to go with him, right?” Bones leaned in closer to Jim and asked.

“God no,” Jim huffed. “Bones, I appreciate the protective big brother act, I do. I need it at times, but not now. Spock is a good guy.”

“Who…”

“Yes, paid for sex, but there were…mitigating circumstances.”

“Like what?”

Jim opened his mouth, but no excuse came out.

“Uh huh,” Bones said.

Jim shook his head. “Okay, yes. He made use of me while I was a sex worker, but it was just me. He didn’t go for others, just me. People seek out sex workers for…”

“I get it, I get it,” Bones interrupted Jim. “I read your paper. I get it. Just…be careful.”

“Careful is my middle name.”

“Tiberius is your middle name and you fell off a cliff three months ago so careful is no where near what you are.”

Jim booped Bones on the nose then walked away and back to Spock who was standing with his hands behind his back, looking straight ahead.

“Sorry about that, my friend…”

“I heard everything.”

Jim blinked. “Did you now?”

Spock looked back to Jim. “Vulcans have superior hearing. And you two only walked ten feet away.” Spock smirked while Jim continued staring at him. “Shall we?”

Jim mentally slapped himself out of whatever stupor he’d just been in. “Yes.”

They left the building and headed for a local park.

“So, Starfleet,” Jim started. “Thought you were doing the whole, ‘Vulcan Way’ thing.”

“I was and then I decided I need to go my own way,” Spock replied. “I finished my work here in San Francisco and then went back to Vulcan for a little while. I needed to sort myself out. I spent a month in seclusion in the Vulcan forge, meditating and finding myself. When I returned to civilization, I was offered a few assignments for the Science Academy. One being on with the Vulcan Expedition Group. It is a great honor to be chosen for that group.”

“And yet, here you are,” Jim said, waving his hand in the air before them. “Starfleet.”

“Here I am indeed,” Spock replied. “I expressed hesitation in joining which caused my Father to air his grievances on the matter. To him there was no excuse to be hesitant. We argued. I brought up Starfleet. We argued more. Mother was not happy.”

“I am sure she wasn’t. She loves you both so much and to see you two at odds, I’m sure is heartbreaking.”

“A true sentiment and one she expressed. And then she locked us in father’s study and refused to let us out until we made up.”

Jim stopped and burst out laughing. He honestly could picture it. Spock and his father, sitting in a locked room together, having a staring contest with one another while Amanda stands on the other side of the door with a key.

“Mother was amused with herself,” Spock continued when Jim stopped laughing.

“Did it work?”

“At first no but then she threatened to not speak to either of us every again and we knew she was serious. So, after some time sitting in silence, we talked and then we melded.”

Jim turned his head towards him. “Melded? Like,” Jim raised a hand to his head and wiggled his fingers by his temple. “mind stuff.”

“It is a telepathic link between two individuals, allowing an intimate exchange of thoughts. It enables the participants to become one mind, sharing consciousness in a kind of gestalt.”

“Oh cool. Did you take away anything from the meld? Why he’s such a dick to you?”

“I learned quite many things from the meld and our talk. I believe the most important is that my father does love my mother very deeply as well as myself and my brother despite his issues.”

Jim stopped and turned to Spock. “You have a brother?”

Spock stopped walking as Jim now blocked his path. “Yes.”

“Um…okay. Good to know. I have one as well. We don’t really talk, though.”

“I have not seen my brother since I was ten.”

“Thirteen.”

Jim held up a thumbs up, not knowing what else to do. “So, um…I’m glad you and your dad talked. Everything okay now?”

“It is…still tense but better. Mother is pleased. She made us go on a family holiday a month ago.”

Jim bit his bottom lip to stop from grinning.

“She has pictures if you…”

“Oh, I do,” Jim replied.

Spock smiled a little and nodded. “I also ended my betrothal bond with T’Pring. She immediately bonded to her side piece, as you had called it. And now, here I am.” Spock raised his hands slightly from his sides. “Starfleet. Based on my previous work with the Vulcan Science Academy, I am ahead of where a new cadet would be. A second year, technically. I am also teacher two first year science classes.”

“Same!” Jim said a little too loud. “I guess its my turn to share, huh?”

“Yes, it is.” Spock motioned for them to keep walking. Jim came back to Spock’s side, falling into step beside him.

“Well, Gaila and finished our research and compiled it together in our doctoral dissertation, which we then defended and earned out PhDs.”

“Congratulations, Dr. Kirk,” Spock said.

“Thank you.” Jim licked his lips. “Gaila and I also published the dissertation which was mostly research focused.”

“I am aware.”

“Did you read it?”

Spock nodded, looking at Jim. “I did. I also read the other edition the two of you published. As did my parents.”

Jim grimaced. “Sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Your research was sound and quite interesting. You and Ms. Vro…”

“Doctor Vro, now.”

“Doctor Vro,” Spock corrected. “You two went through a lot. More than I had imagined.”

“Yeah,” Jim said softly. Everything had been laid out in the paper. While the dissertation was research focused, the second edition they published, was more personal. They went further into what they experienced and felt. Laid it all out. It was a bestseller. All proceeds went to help those in the industry and those who were victims.

“I appreciate you changing Harold to Shanak in your book. My parents still looked at me suspiciously.”

“You don’t think they knew it was you. I tried to be as vague as possible about my one and only Vulcan client, but…you were interesting. Wanting to have sex to rebel a bit from your Vulcan side. And you know, becoming a regular.”

“Considering, when I moved back here, I found not one but two pamphlets in my suitcase. I believe the one on sexual addiction was from my father and the one for a local, high class escort agency was from mother.”

Jim stopped walked and put his head in his hands. “Oh god.”

“Did you know the same Shanak means ‘love at first sight’?”

Jim snorted. “No, I just searched Vulcan names and that came up first.” Jim slid his hands down and peeked at Spock who was smirking at him. “Your parents know.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not be. Both pamphlets were informative but sadly, they were recycled. I have no need for either.”

“What agency?” Jim asked, his hands falling to his side.

“Discreet Angels.”

“They are nice and fancy as fuck. Wouldn’t hire us, though.”

“Again, I have no desire to make use of that establishment.”

“Well, if you do, they are nice and would…” Jim trailed off. He knew why Spock wouldn’t do to the escort agency. Jim coughed. “Right, um…so…yeah. Gaila and I finished everything. Got our PhDs.” Jim motioned for them to keep walking again. I took a leave of absence from the university. I also needed to sort myself out. I decided to hike the Pacific Northwest Trail.”

“How was the hike?”

“Not good,” Jim admitted. “I didn’t pay attention to the weather before I left and…well, it was a good thing I fell off a small cliff or else hypothermia would’ve gotten me.”

Spock stopped them again and gently grabbed Jim’s bicep, turning him so they faced one another. “You fell off a cliff?”

“A small one,” Jim said. “Luckily, another hiking group was nearby and saw me fall. Spent a week in a hospital. Again.”

“I hope that ended your trek along the trail,” Spock’s hand slid down Jim’s arm and briefly touched Jim’s fingers before pulling away and back to his side.

“Yes, but then I decided to go to Yosemite and camp and go rock climbing.”

“Because falling off a cliff wasn’t enough?”

Jim chuckled. “I’m a glutton for punishment.”

“Obviously.”

“I did not hurt myself at Yosemite. I was careful and the time alone, in nature, was cathartic.” Jim smiled at Spock. “I realized where my path lay.”

“Starfleet?”

“Mmhmm,” Jim agreed. “I came back to San Francisco and applied again. I was too late to start for last semester so here I am. Like you, based on my previous work, I am ahead of where a new cadet would be. A technical second year as well.”

“Are you teaching?”

“Two classes and co-teaching a third. Sociology, anthropology, and one on gender and sexuality.”

“I am on the wait list of the gender and sexuality class,” Spock admitted. “I didn’t make the connection between you and the Dr. Kirk listed as the professor.”

“Well, its me and Dr. Bayram.”

Spock nodded. “I will remove myself from the wait list.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Why?”

Spock looked down the path they had been walking on and off for a while now. “I know…I know we have just…”

“Oh,” Jim said. _He wants…right, of course…oh._ “Spock, I…”

Spock stepped back. “I apologize. I did not…”

“No, hey.” Jim stepped closer and took Spock’s hand. He shivered, missing the pleasant tingles that came with touching the Vulcan.

“We have just met again,” Spock said quickly. “I should not have…the time isn’t…”

Jim kissed the corner of Spock’s mouth which shut him up. “The time is almost right,” Jim told him. “I’m just scared about entering into something right now. Its me, not you. Can we…can we take this slow? Very slow. Get to know each other again. Get to know each other better.”

Spock looked down at their hands together then took Jim’s other hand in his. “A courtship, perhaps?”

“A courtship?”

“Courtship is common on Vulcan when a betrothal bond wasn’t established in childhood. It is not dating. Dating is seen as more casual then courting. A courtship has a purpose. To spend time together, to get to know one another better, with the end goal of marriage. Dating could lead to marriage. Or not.”

“Courtships could also end in a breakup.”

“True but courting usually allows for a deeper connection.”

“Does this have to do with that t-high-la word?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim chuckled and stepped back, letting their hands fall from one another. “Alright, a courtship. A slow courtship.”

“I am amenable to a slow courtship.” Spock glanced up to the sky. “The forecast mentioned a chance for rain.” He lowered his gaze back to Jim. “May I escort you home?”

“Yes, you may.”

Spock held his arm out to Jim who grinned and linked his with Spock’s.

“Are you command track?” Jim asked after a few moments of walking in quiet.

“No, sciences. Why?”

“Just seeing if you’d be in my way to being captain of Starfleet’s new ship in a few years.”

“I do not think becoming a captain happens that quickly.”

“So, you don’t wanna be my first officer?”

“I did not say that.”

“Sounds like you were implying that, Spock.”

“I certainly was not.” Spock glanced to Jim. “Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?”

Jim smiled. “Of course. I’ll pay though. You’ve spent enough on me as it is.”

Spock laughed. “Indeed, I have.”

Jim sidled up closer to Spock’s side. He still had somethings to work out with himself, and he was sure Spock did as well, but perhaps, together, things would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's All Folks!  
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> I know some may want more, but I feel these two's story is complete. I always meant to end it sort of like this. 
> 
> I have a thought for a what if side story I may get to, but we'll see. 
> 
> I have several works in progress and I hope to post a new story soon so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated!


End file.
